Fanfic Big Time Rush Yaoi Kogan: Compartamos departamento
by BJ Rios
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo, con la persona más odiada por Logan. Aunque ese sentimiento cambia repentinamente convirtiéndose de odio a amor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos:

Espero que estén muy bien y que todo en su vida este en orden. Esta vez quise hacer una historia más corta que la anterior aunque con el mismo tema Yaoi o BL como lo llamen.

De nuevo utilizare a Kogan (Kendall y Logan) De la serie televisiva Big Time Rush. Bueno sin más espero que les guste, que la apoyen como lo han hecho anteriormente y tratare de publicar nuevo capítulo de lunes a jueves temprano y bueno, empecemos.

 **Fanfic Big Time Rush Yaoi Kogan:** _ **Compartamos departamento**_

 _ **Introducción**_

" _ **Del odio al amor hay un paso" ¿Cuántas veces no hemos escuchado esta frase? Pero sinceramente nunca creemos estar en ese riesgo ya que el odio que sentimos a veces por ciertas personas puede ser tan grande que la sola idea de enamorarnos específicamente de esa persona parece lejana o sencillamente imposible.**_

 _ **¿Qué harías si la persona que odias estará cerca de ti? Es decir, tan cerca que te des cuenta que los defectos que le veías a esa persona son inexistentes o nada comparados con sus virtudes ¿Les parece extraño? La verdad a mi sí, pero conozco a cierta persona que vive esta situación.**_

Logan Mitchell, mirada grande de color negro, cabello negro cual azabache, rasgos faciales suaves y complexión delgada. Un joven con un futuro brillante a punto de ingresar a la universidad. La vida de este joven parece perfecta, un promedio destacable, padres amorosos y comprensivos; un novio atractivo y bueno en fin, la vida perfecta para cualquier adolecente.

El joven aspirante a doctor planea independizarse este año, ahorró el dinero suficiente para poder rentar un departamento modesto obvio con la ayuda de su novio Carlos, un chico de ojos pequeños y negros, piel morena, complexión fuerte y rasgos faciales masculinos.

La joven pareja conversa en casa de los padres de Logan, en especifico en donde será su antigua habitación, sobre un viejo sofá acerca de sus planes a futuro; bueno un futuro muy cercano ya que se mudaran al departamento dentro de muy poco.

-Entonces, futuro Logan de García- Dijo Carlos tomando la mano de Logan- ¿Falta planear algo?

-Basta Carlos-Dijo Logan sonrojado- No nos casaremos, solamente compartiremos departamento.

-Ese es un gran paso amor-Dijo Carlos acercando su rostro al de Logan- Quiero que sea perfecto, así que dime ¿Falta algo?

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, ya pague la tarifa del depósito y el mantenimiento es muy barato, tiene una excelente vista y está cerca de la universidad donde iremos así que no hay nada que pueda salir mal.

-Si tu lo dices-Dijo Carlos pensativo.

-¿Te preocupa algo?

-No Loggie, solo que te ves muy optimista por lo que no sé si sepas.

-¿Saber qué?

-Kendall asistirá a la universidad donde estudiamos-Dijo Carlos preocupado.

-¿Qué? No puede ser verdad-Dijo Logan enojado- Creí que se mudaría.

-No le tomes importancia Logan, a decir verdad Kendall es bastante agradable incluso contigo, nunca entendí porque lo odias.

-Es algo personal Carlos, solamente no me agrada y quería librarme de él pero ahora lo veré más de nuevo.

-No es así Logan-Dijo Carlos frustrado- Tú estarás en el área de medicina y dudó que Kendall esté cerca.

-Tienes razón Carlos, lamento comportarme de ese modo, solo es que Kendall me estresa y mucho.

-Está bien Loggie, solo tranquilízate.

-Ya estoy bien Carlos, tienes razón después de todo Kendall estará lejos de mi-dijo Logan retomando la razón- Por cierto Carlos, aun hay cosas que arreglar de las mudanzas y esas cosas así que esta noche…

-Lo siento Logan, no puedo-Dijo Carlos- Esta noche ayudare a mi mamá con algo, espero que entiendas.

-Ah de acuerdo, no te preocupes, puedo decirle a Lucy que me ayude con eso; si te parece.

-Claro, que Lucy te acompañe a ver a las personas de la mudanza, a este paso creo que estaremos en el nuevo departamento en tres días- Dijo Carlos orgulloso- Bien; debo irme, mi mamá debe estar esperándome.

-Claro Carlos, espero que todo salga bien ¿Te veo mañana?

-Vendré a verte mañana-Dijo el latino dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio- Adiós.

El joven latino salió de la habitación del inteligente para posteriormente salir de la casa.

-No puedo creer que Kendall vaya a estar en la misma escuela-Dijo Logan resignado- Lo odio desde la secundaria, pero no me queda más que aguantarme.

Kendall Knight, un joven apuesto, mirada color verde esmeralda, cabello rubio y complexión delgada ligeramente atlética es la razón de la queja de Logan, hace tiempo que Logan lo odia aunque nadie sabe él porque.

El joven Mitchell saco su teléfono celular y busco en sus contactos el número de su mejor amiga Lucy Stone, una chica bonita con gustos musicales y de vestimenta un tanto rebeldes.

-Hola Lucy-Saludo Logan a través del teléfono-. ¿Estás ocupada?

-Hola Logan-Respondió la punk que esta acostada- No para nada, ¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero que me acompañes a ver el departamento y a ver lo de la mudanza, ¿Podrás?

-Claro Logan ¿Ah que hora?

-Nos vemos en el edificio nuevo en quince minutos-Dijo Logan tomando su cartera de su mesita de noche.

-Te veo ahí-Dijo Lucy levantándose de la cama.

El chico inteligente salió de la casa a encontrarse con su mejor amiga en el nuevo edificio, quiere enseñarle el lugar además de que lo acompañará a hablar con la persona que les hará la mudanza a él y a su novio.

Llego justo a tiempo, Lucy ya está en la entrada esperándolo.

-Hola Lucy- Llamo Logan la atención de su amiga.

-¡Ey! Logan- Dijo Lucy acercándose a él y le dio un leve golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-¿Tiene mucho tiempo que llegaste?- Preguntó Logan sobándose el hombro con una sonrisa.

-No, acabo de llegar hace un par de minutos, ¿Entramos ya?

-Si-Dijo Logan sacando un juego de llaves que guarda en su abrigo para posteriormente abrir la puerta.

Entraron al lugar en cuestión, el edificio es de diez pisos, el departamento de Logan se encuentra en el piso número cuatro y se puede acceder a él por las escaleras o por el elevador.

-Es un lindo edificio Logan-Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa observando las macetas del lugar- Tú y Carlos son afortunados.

-Lo sé-Dijo Logan llamando al elevador- Ya pague el mantenimiento de tres meses y el depósito.

-¿Y Carlos?-Dijo Lucy molesta- El debe poner algo también.

-Y lo hará-Justifico Logan entrando al ascensor y siguiéndolo Lucy- Él pagará la mudanza y la renta del primer mes, ya verás Lucy, somos un equipo- Dijo presionando el botón al piso correspondiente-

-Eso espero Logan, no me gustaría que se aproveche de ti.

-No lo hace Lucy, él es muy bueno conmigo.

El ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puerta, Lucy y Logan salieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el departamento, mientras caminan conversan todo lo que podrían hacer ahora que Logan se independice de sus padres.

-Es aquí-Dijo Logan sacando el juego de llaves de nuevo y abriendo la puerta en cuestión- Adelante Lucy.

La amiga del inteligente entro, Logan que va tras de ella encendió las luces con el interruptor de la entrada, a simple vista se nota lo cómodo que es el lugar; ya esta amueblado en el área de la sala, el comedor y la cocina.

Un enorme sillón color café este frente a un armazón que sirve para sostener la televisión (Que no viene incluida en el departamento) Detrás de esta hay una mesa-comedor cuadrada de madera con capacidad para cuatro personas, al lado izquierdo de esta área hay un pasillo con cinco puertas, detrás de una está la cocina; a un lado de esta hay un dormitorio y frente a este hay otro dormitorio, llegando al final del pasillo esta la puerta que lleva al cuarto de baño.

-Es un buen lugar-Dijo Lucy sentándose en el sillón- Es suficiente espacio para dos personas, pero ¿No tienes cuarto de servicio?

-En el último piso hay un cuarto para eso-Dijo Logan haciéndole compañía a Lucy en el sillón- Ahí podre poner la lavadora y la secadora, bueno cuando compre una.

-Me parece buena idea-Dijo Lucy sonriendo- Bien amigo ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Bueno, ven a ver mi dormitorio antes de salir a buscar al señor de la mudanza-Dijo Logan levantándose del sillón y jalando a su amiga hacia el dormitorio que está a un lado de la cocina.

El joven Mitchell gira la perilla y deja entrar primero a su amiga, esta observa el espacio en el suelo que está siendo ocupado por un par de cajas de cartón en el suelo, hay un closet con espacio para una televisión pequeña hasta arriba del mueble, en la pared contraria a la puerta hay un ventanal enorme por el que se puede salir a un balcón con barandal de metal color blanco.

-¡Por Dios Logan!-Dijo Lucy saliendo al balcón- Este lugar es hermoso, nunca saldría de aquí.

-Gracias Lucy-Dijo Logan saliendo también- Es mi lugar preferido de la casa, se puede ver la ciudad desde aquí y las noches son maravillosas vistas desde aquí.

-¿Qué hay en esas cajas?-Dijo Lucy entrando de nuevo.

-Son unas cosas que he traído poco a poco-Dijo Logan abriendo una de las cajas y sacando una chamarra color azul- Es solo ropa y cosas personales.

-¿Carlos ya trajo cosas igual?

-Sí, están en su dormitorio.

-¿No dormirán juntos?

-No, Carlos dormirá en la habitación de frente-Dijo Logan guardando la chamarra de nuevo.

-De acuerdo Loggie, ya es algo tarde ¿Porqué no vamos a cenar y mañana temprano te acompaño a ir por la mudanza?

-No lo sé Lucy, necesito saber cuánto costara para decirle a Carlos.

-Loggie, ya es tarde y posiblemente el señor ya este dormido-Dijo Lucy- Vamos a cenar y mañana vemos lo de la mudanza ¿Sí?

-Está bien Lucy, supongo que tienes razón- Dijo Logan viendo la hora en su teléfono celular- Ya es bastante tarde, seguro está dormido ¿Ah donde quieres ir?

-Ah la pizzería, me muero por una malteada.

-Bien vamos-Dijo Logan sacando las llaves de nuevo.

Ambos salieron del departamento, Logan cerró la puerta con llave y ambos caminaron hacia el elevador.

-Por cierto Lucy-Dijo Logan llamando al elevador y posteriormente entrando con su amiga- ¿Cómo te va en tú relación con James?

-Bastante bien Logan, James es muy lindo conmigo.

-Me alegra saber que todo va bien en tu vida Lucy-La puerta se abre y salen los dos en el primer piso.

-Por cierto Logan-Dijo Lucy mientras camina junto a él rumbo a la salida- ¿Sabes que Kendall estudiara en donde tú la harás?

-Sí, Carlos lo menciono-Logan mientras abre la puerta- No estoy muy contento con eso, pero seguro está en otra área.

-Eso es correcto, James me dijo que Kendall estudiara psicología -Dijo Lucy saliendo del edificio y siguiéndola Logan.

-Es verdad, había olvidado que Kendall y James son amigos-Dijo Logan cerrando la puerta por fuera- Pero bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer.

-Logan, no es justo que estés tan enojado con Kendall, jamás te ha hecho algo nada malo que yo sepa.

-No quiero hablar de eso Lucy, tengo mis razones para odiarlo.

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, mientras tanto caminaban rumbo a la pizzería que no estaba lejos del lugar.

-Lamento decir eso Logan-Dijo Lucy- Supongo que debes tener tus razones para sentir tanto rencor contra Kendall.

-No te preocupes Lucy, solo no quiero hablar de eso.

El par de amigos entraron a la pizzería, se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas, para desgracia de Logan Kendall es quien trabaja de mesero en el lugar y aun para empeorar la suerte del inteligente, el rubio es quien los atenderá.

-Buenas noches-Dijo Kendall acercándose a él par de amigos- Ah ¡Hola Logan! ¡Hola Lucy!

-Kendall, no sabía que trabajas aquí-Dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-No hace mucho que trabajo aquí, hace poco trabaje en un centro comercial pero tuve problemas con el supervisor y tuve que salir.

-Lo lamento Kendall-Dijo Lucy sincera.

-No hay problema, de hecho aquí es mejor-Dijo Kendall entregando las cartas del menú- ¿Tu que cuentas Logan?

-Nada importante-Dijo Logan viendo el menú- ¿Me podrías traer una rebanada de pizza de carnes frías?

-Claro Logan-dijo Kendall sin quitar su sonrisa perfecta de su rostro- ¿Lucy?

-Lo mismo Kendall y una malteada de vainilla por favor.

-En seguida los traeré chicos-Dijo Kendall alejándose de ellos.

Mientras Kendall trae los pedidos, Lucy mira retadoramente a Logan.

-Amigo Eso no estuvo bien-Dijo Lucy enojada- Kendall solo trata de hacer su trabajo.

-Que lo haga, a mi no me afecta-Dijo Logan sin reflexionar lo ocurrido- Yo solo vine a cenar, no a socializar con los empleados.

Ellos discuten un par de minutos, pero Logan se queda callado un momento y ve entrar a Carlos con una chica.

-Lucy-Llama Logan a su amiga agachándose para que Carlos no lo vea- Voltea disimuladamente hacia atrás y dime a quien ves.

-Creo que es Carlos- Dijo Lucy haciendo caso a su amigo- Pero no sé quien lo acompaña.

-No dejes que te vea-Dijo Logan aun tratando de ocultar su presencia.

-No pienses mal Logan, tal vez sea su prima o una amiga-Dijo Lucy pensando que Logan es muy paranoico- Carlos es gay después de todo.

-No es cierto, Carlos es bisexual.

-¿Es serio?-Dijo Lucy sorprendida- Bueno eso no lo sabía.

Logan sigue viendo la escena escondido, Carlos y la chica misteriosa están muy cariñosos sentados en una mesa jugando con las manos uno del otro.

-Se ven muy cariñosos-Dijo Logan celoso- ¿Ves Lucy? Eso no es normal.

-Bueno, debo admitir que se ven muy cariñosos, pero eso no prueba nada.

De repente llega Kendall con el pedido de sus amigos (Bueno amigos es un decir) en una charola, coloca la comida en la mesa y ve la acción de Logan.

-Logan ¿Estás bien?-Dijo el rubio.

-Si Kendall, gracias-dijo Logan sin alzar la voz demasiado para no ser descubierto.

-Está bien ¿Necesitan algo más?

-No, gracias Kendall-Respondió Lucy- Gracias.

El rubio se aleja preocupado por la actitud de Logan y Lucy, Logan sigue viendo a Carlos que sigue igual de cariñoso con la chica.

En un momento Carlos le da un beso a la chica, ella lo corresponde de la mejor manera.

Logan y Lucy ven la escena.

-Logan, tranquilo-Dijo Lucy preocupada- Mañana hablas con él.

El inteligente no escucho lo que le dijo su amiga, se levanto de la silla y corrió fuera del establecimiento.

-¡Logan!-Grito Lucy levantándose de la silla.

Carlos al escuchar el nombre de Logan se separo de los labios de la chica y volteo espantado, para su mala suerte su sospecha fue acertada, la voz que escucho es de Lucy y el chico que huyo es Logan.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado la presentación de mi nueva historia y bueno nos vemos mañana, por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**


	2. No hay nada que arreglar

**Hola chicos:**

 **Feliz Martes, espero que estén bien y que todo en su vida este en orden. Hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta nueva serie, espero que les guste y bueno; Empecemos.**

Capitulo 2: No hay nada que arreglar.

En un momento Carlos le da un beso a la chica, ella lo corresponde de la mejor manera.

Logan y Lucy ven la escena.

-Logan, tranquilo-Dijo Lucy preocupada- Mañana hablas con él.

El inteligente no escucho lo que le dijo su amiga, se levanto de la silla y corrió fuera del establecimiento.

-¡Logan!-Grito Lucy levantándose de la silla.

Carlos al escuchar el nombre de Logan se separo de los labios de la chica y volteo espantado, para su mala suerte su sospecha fue acertada, la voz que escucho es de Lucy y el chico que huyo es Logan.

-¡Tú me las pagaras después!-Amenazo Lucy a Carlos mientras se acerca a él- Por ahora debo ver que mi amigo este bien.

Lucy salió del lugar igual muy enojada por el daño que le hizo a su mejor amigo, al salir no encontró a nadie, Logan huyo del lugar lo más rápido posible.

El inteligente está corriendo apresuradamente, sus sentimientos están tan confundidos que no puede pensar claramente, sus planes se vienen abajo y todo por enamorarse de la persona menos indicada.

Al fin el inteligente se detuvo, su parada es el edificio donde se mudara pronto (Al menos eso pensaba) entro al elevador y subió al piso correspondiente, fue a su departamento y entro rápidamente; cerró la puerta y entro a su habitación.

-¿Por qué me hace esto?-Dice Logan con la voz cortada provocada por el llanto mientras cae al suelo- Ya teníamos una vida planeada, sé que estoy siendo muy inmaduro con la situación pero no puedo evitarlo.

Las lagrimas del pequeño Mitchell comenzaron a caer, sus mejillas están siendo empapadas por el liquido de tristeza que brota desde el fondo del pobre, sus sentimientos están más que confundidos; una mezcla de rabia, tristeza e impotencia se combinan dentro del pequeño ser formando una espesa neblina que no lo deja ver con claridad.

-¿Ahora qué hago?-Dijo Logan levantándose del suelo y secando sus lagrimas con la manga de su abrigo- quiero hablar con él, pero no hay una explicación que valga la pena.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al ver el registro se dio cuenta que se trata de su amiga Lucy.

-¡Logan!-Dijo Lucy preocupada- ¿Dónde estás? Solo saliste corriendo sin decirme nada.

-Lo siento Lucy, no fue la mejor acción de mi parte pero no quiero ver a Carlos.

-Dime en donde te encuentras, iré yo sola tranquilo.

-Vete a casa Lucy, no te preocupes por mí yo estaré bien.

-No digas tonterías Logan-Dijo Lucy ahora enfadada- Dime e iré por ti.

-Lo lamento Lucy pero no lo haré-Dijo Logan decidido- Necesito tiempo para pensar y reflexionar lo que acaba de pasar, no sé qué hacer y solo llegare a una conclusión lógica si estoy solo por lo menos por una noche.

-Logan no inventes, yo puedo ayudarte, soy tu mejor amiga después de todo.

-Lo eres Lucy, pero necesito un tiempo a solas-Dijo Logan colgando su teléfono celular dejando a Lucy hablando sola.

El inteligente se recostó en el suelo al terminar la llamada, el sueño no llega a invadirlo por completo ya que ahora tiene muchos problemas que debe pensar.

-Ya no viviré con él-Dijo Logan para sí mismo- Pero ahora que hare, ya pague varios meses de mantenimiento por adelantado además del depositó y firme el contrato, pero si me quedo a vivir solo no podre mantenerme por mucho tiempo o tal vez la mejor opción es hablar con Carlos y ver a qué acuerdo llegamos; pero no creo que pueda perdonarlo, es una traición que no puedo pasar por alto.

Lucy sigue intentando comunicarse con Logan mientras camina a su casa, la preocupación no la deja en paz, al entrar a su casa fue directo a su habitación pero para su sorpresa alguien la espera ahí dentro.

-¡James!-dijo Lucy asustada- No entres de sorpresa, me espantaste.

-Lo siento Lucy-Dijo James levantándose de la cama de su novia- No quería asustarte, pero creí que sería lindo venir a verte después de todo me diste la llave de tu casa.

-Lo sé James, lamento mi reacción- Dijo Lucy sentándose en su cama- Lo que pasa es que estoy algo alterada.

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo James sentándose a un lado de su novia y tomando su mano con la suya.

-Vimos algo que no debíamos-Dijo Lucy acercándose más a James buscando consuelo- Pero Logan se llevo la peor parte.

-Lucy, pon en orden tus palabras, no entiendo nada.

-Logan me pidió acompañarlo a ver su nuevo departamento, de ahí fuimos a la pizzería para cenar pero vimos algo que no es bueno.

-¿Qué vieron?

-Carlos estaba besando a una chica en los labios.

-¿Qué?-Dijo James sorprendido- Eso no puede ser, el está saliendo con Logan.

-Justo por eso estoy tan preocupada.

-¿Y Logan? ¿Cómo esta él?

-No sé donde esta, cuando vimos esa escena Logan salió corriendo del local y no me dio tiempo de hablar con él.

-Eso no está bien-Dijo James enojado- Logan en un buen chico y no merece que Carlos le haga esto.

-Y ahora no sé qué hacer-Dijo Lucy dejándose caer en la cama- Tengo miedo de que Logan haga una estupidez ahora que esta tan dañado.

-No te preocupes por eso Lucy, Logan es inteligente, hay que dejarlo solo una noche y ya verás que estará mejor por la mañana.

-¿En serio crees eso?

-¡Claro! Logan es de los que necesitan pensar solos para pensar mejor, mañana te acompañare a hablar con él.

-Gracias James, eres maravilloso-Dijo Lucy sentándose de nuevo y dándole un beso en los labios a su novio por unos segundos.

-Lo sé-Bromeo James separándose levemente de Lucy.

Estos tortolos estaban muy cariñosos, mientras tanto alguien entra al departamento de Logan, esté se levanta del suelo pensando lo peor; toma una trozo de escoba que está en la caja de sus pertenencias y se para frente a la puerta de su habitación, cuando escucha una voz familiar.

-Logan ¿Estás aquí?-Pregunta Carlos fuera de la habitación- ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿De que se trata tu juego?-Pregunto Logan dejando caer el arma improvisada al suelo sin salir de su futura habitación-

-por favor Logan déjame explicarte.

-¿Qué explicaras? Yo sé lo que vi.

-Lo que viste no fue nada, no sé porque hice eso, sal y hablemos por favor.

-No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, por favor Carlos vete de aquí.

-Logan no podemos terminar las cosas así-Dijo Carlos pegado a la puerta del inteligente- Por favor, no decidas por los dos.

-Tú lo decidiste Carlos-Dijo Logan casi a punto de llorar- Lo decidiste cuando me traicionaste de ese modo.

-Logan, fue un error y lo acepto pero no tiene que terminar así.

-No hay otro modo de hacerlo, Carlos si yo te perdonara pareciera como si no me importara lo que me hacen; claro que me afecta y mucho así que no hay forma de arreglarlo.

-¿Es tú última palabra?-Dijo Carlos enojado.

Logan se quedo congelado pensando la respuesta, si le responde que no la integridad y la dignidad de Logan se irán a la nada, pero si responde que si la historia de amor terminara para siempre; pero el orgullo de Logan pudo más que las suplicas del latino.

-¡Sí! Es mi última palabra-Dijo Logan dejando caer una lagrima- Vete de aquí.

-Quiero que conste que tú lo decidiste-Dijo Carlos casi cayendo en la rabia- Vendré mañana para llevarme mis cosas ya que hay un par de cajas en mi alcoba.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy chicos, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan apoyando esta nueva entrega, sin más por el momento se despide B.J Ríos.**


	3. Buscando nuevo compañero

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **¡Feliz miércoles! Espero que esta mitad de semana sea buena para ustedes y que todo este de maravilla en sus vidas. Hoy les tengo el tercer capítulo de esta nueva serie y bueno, empecemos.**_

Capitulo 3: Buscando nuevo compañero.

-Logan, fue un error y lo acepto pero no tiene que terminar así.

-No hay otro modo de hacerlo, Carlos si yo te perdonara pareciera como si no me importara lo que me hacen; claro que me afecta y mucho así que no hay forma de arreglarlo.

-¿Es tú última palabra?-Dijo Carlos enojado.

Logan se quedo congelado pensando la respuesta, si le responde que no la integridad y la dignidad de Logan se irán a la nada, pero si responde que si la historia de amor terminara para siempre; pero el orgullo de Logan pudo más que las suplicas del latino.

-¡Sí! Es mi última palabra-Dijo Logan dejando caer una lagrima- Vete de aquí.

-Quiero que conste que tú lo decidiste-Dijo Carlos casi cayendo en la rabia- Vendré mañana para llevarme mis cosas ya que hay un par de cajas en mi alcoba.

Al decir lo último, el latino salió del departamento muy enojado por la actitud de Logan, la idea de que Logan lo echara de su vida parecía imposible ya que Carlos fue su primer novio formal y creía que Logan le rogaría por estar a su lado; o vaya error de parte del Carlos.

Logan sigue destrozado y aun más por la visita tan mala que le dio su ahora ex novio.

-Carlos está siendo muy injusto conmigo-Dijo Logan cayendo al suelo- Hace parecer como si yo fuera la mala persona aquí, el me engañó, él fue quien falló aquí.

Poco a poco el joven Mitchell se fue quedando dormido, dejar salir sus sentimientos lo tranquilizaron a tal modo que sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco.

El día está llegando, la noche está siendo expulsada por los rayos de la luz del sol, Logan despertó poco a poco de su sueño profundo; tallándose los ojos para poder adaptarse con mayor rapidez a la luz que el día le ofrecer. Tu teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, su amiga Lucy es quien esta llamándolo.

-Logan, al fin respondes-Dijo Lucy aliviada-Van tres llamadas que no respondes.

-Lo lamento Lucy, acabo de despertar-Dijo Logan bostezando.

-Pero qué bueno que estés bien, pero ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya puedo ir a verte?

-Estoy en el nuevo edificio, si ven, necesito hablar con alguien.

-Hasta que te das cuenta-Dijo Lucy llevando una mano a su rostro- Voy para allá, James irá conmigo.

-Claro Lucy, lamento haberte preocupado.

-Ni lo menciones, vamos para allá.

Lucy colgó el celular y se dispuso a ir a donde su amigo se encuentra, mientras tanto Logan se levanto del suelo, fue al cuarto de baño para poder mojarse la cara y despertar más rápido.

A pesar de pensar toda la noche lo ocurrido, su mente aun no piensa de manera clara y todo por la visita tan inoportuna de su ahora ex novio.

-Por un lado quiero perdonarlo, pero por mi honor y mi integridad no puedo hacerlo, mi orgullo no me lo permite-Reflexiono Logan en silencio.

El interfono comenzó a sonar desde la cocina, Logan se imagino que es un amiga.

-Hola-Dijo la voz familiar de Lucy-Logan, vine con James abre por favor.

-En seguida-Dijo Logan presionando un botón del mismo dispositivo abriendo la puerta automáticamente-Ya Lucy, pueden pasar.

La pareja obedeció, Lucy recuerda el piso y el departamento correspondiente así que fue sencillo llegar a Logan.

-Es un buen edificio-Dijo James caminando mientras observa el lugar.

-Lo sé, es lindo-Dijo Lucy llamando al elevador- Como no pensé que él estaría aquí desde ayer.

-Aunque lo supieras, Logan no te dejaría entrar-Dijo James entrando al ascensor y siguiéndola Lucy- El quería tiempo para pensar, ya debe estar bien.

El elevador se detuvo en el piso correspondiente, Lucy y James salieron de él y prosiguieron al departamento de Logan, la puerta está abierta así que supusieron que Logan ya los espera así que entraron.

-Hola Logan-Dijo Lucy viendo a su amigo sentado en el comedor-

-Hola chicos, tomen asiento por favor-Ordeno Logan señalando las sillas vacías.

-¿Cómo estas amigo?-Dijo James sentándose y siguiéndolo Lucy.

-Bien chicos, no deben preocuparse por mí, yo estoy bien.

-Solo queríamos asegurarnos Logan, sé que eres muy sensible-Dijo Lucy- ¿Ya pensaste que harás?

-No lo sé, supongo que no puedo pagar este lugar por mi cuenta así que no lo rentare.

-Pero Logan, ya hiciste muchos pagos en este lugar-Reclamó Lucy- ¿Te regresaran el pago?

-No creo que se pueda, ya firme el contrato.

-¿Por qué no buscas a un compañero de cuarto?-Prepuso James- Seguro encontraras a alguien, el lugar es muy bonito y está cerca de la universidad, solo es cuestión de buscar bien.

-James tiene razón- Siguió Lucy- Así no habrás pagado en vano.

-No lo sé chicos, suena algo arriesgado-Refutó Logan- No me agrada la idea de compartir con desconocidos.

-Es una lástima que no te agrada Kendall- Dijo James- Quiere mudarse pero está en la misma situación que tú, no puede pagar una renta solo.

-Sabes que prefiero perder el dinero a convivir con Kendall-dijo Logan molesto- En especial ahora, no quiero que me vea destrozado.

-Kendall no es malo contigo-Reclamo Lucy- No creo que te cause molestias, es agradable y seguro que no hará nada malo.

-Solo es una propuesta Logan-Siguió James- Seguramente le interesará el lugar si se lo propones, estará en la universidad en la que tu estas por lo que es ideal para él, solo es cuestión que se lo propongas.

-Te diré algo Logan-Regañó Lucy- Has una entrevista por lo menos, así sabrás quien es el indicado.

-Yo puedo decirle a Kendall del lugar-Apoyó James- Ya solo que venga para hablar contigo, recuerda que falta poco tiempo para que las clases inicien en tu nueva escuela por lo que tienes el tiempo en cima de ti.

En el fondo Logan sabe que James y Lucy tienen razón, las clases comenzaran pronto por lo que no puede darse el lujo de pensar mucho tiempo, de alguien desconocido a Kendall es mejor que él sea quien lo acompañé este tiempo.

-Tienen razón amigos-Dijo Logan resignado- Detesto a Kendall, pero es mejor a meter a un desconocido a mi nuevo lugar, james; te agradecería mucho que le digas a Kendall del lugar.

-No hay problema amigo-Dijo James amablemente- Estoy seguro que le encantara, le diré hoy mismo.

-Dile de una vez-apresuró Lucy- Digo, es buena idea apresurar esto lo más posible.

-Tienes razón Lucy-Dijo James levantándose del asiento- No tardó mucho en regresar.

El guapo salió del lugar a buscar a su mejor amigo, mientras tanto Lucy se acercó más a Logan.

-Ya estamos solos Logan-Dijo Lucy seria- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Carlos vino a verme-Comentó Logan- Se disculpo, no lo perdone y se fue de aquí, hoy vendrá por sus cosas.

-Lamento que te presione tanto Logan, pero debes seguir adelante, si no te saco en este momento de este charco será más difícil con el paso del tiempo.

-Muchas gracias Lucy, sé que lo haces por mi bien y te agradezco la acción, me duele y mucho pero debo seguir adelante.

 **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y que comenten su parecer**

 **Mañana nuevo capítulo y último de la semana, por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**


	4. Cinismo

Hola chicos:

Espero que estén muy bien, gracias por seguirle la pista a este intento de escritor. Sera mejor que comencemos, así que aquí tienen.

Capitulo 4: Cinismo.

-Ya estamos solos Logan-Dijo Lucy seria- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Carlos vino a verme-Comentó Logan- Se disculpo, no lo perdone y se fue de aquí, hoy vendrá por sus cosas.

-Lamento que te presione tanto Logan, pero debes seguir adelante, si no te saco en este momento de este charco será más difícil con el paso del tiempo.

-Muchas gracias Lucy, sé que lo haces por mi bien y te agradezco la acción, me duele y mucho pero debo seguir adelante.

-Por nada Loggie, para eso estamos los amigos.

El tiempo siguió pasando, los amigos de toda la vida conversan para pasar el rato como debe de ser para que los sentimientos de Logan no puedan hacerlo llorar o sentir mal por el mal momento que está pasando, Lucy hace todo lo posible para que su amigo pase un momento agradable que le haga olvidar el incidente por lo menos un par de horas.

-¿Le darás una oportunidad a Kendall?

-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo Logan impactado.

-De la habitación disponible, ¿lo aceptaras?

-Ah, sobre eso-Dijo Logan aliviado- No estoy seguro, si él lo quiere hablare con él para llegar a un acuerdo justo, pero primero lo entrevistare.

James no tardo nada en llegar con la noticia, entro como si nada ya que la puerta solo está bloqueada.

-No tardaste-Dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-Kendall estaba en la pizzería trabajando y no está lejos de aquí por lo que fue más sencillo-Explica el guapo- Y el está interesado en el lugar Logan, quiere venir esta tarde para conversar contigo.

-No veo porqué no aceptar-Dijo Logan a secas- Debo apresurarme a encontrar a alguien que me ayude a pagar los servicios de este lugar si quiero mantenerlo.

-Me alegra que pienses así-Dijo Lucy entusiasmada- Verás que Kendall no es malo y todo es producto de tu imaginación.

-Si Lucy, ya lo veremos más adelante.

De pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió lentamente, Carlos entro tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido para evitar ser visto, táctica que no funciono ya que James; Lucy y el buen Logan están a mitad del lugar en cuestión.

-¡Chicos!-Dijo Carlos alarmado- Lo siento, no esperaba verlos aquí.

-Lo sabemos-Dijo Lucy sin poder esconder su molestia- Vinimos a apoyar a Logan.

-Supongo que vienes a buscar tus cosas-Dijo Lucy de nuevo.

-De hecho a eso vengo-Dijo Carlos cerrando la puerta por completo- Supongo que no tardaras en sacar tus cosas Logan, ya que no podrás conservar este lugar solo.

-Eso es algo que a ti no debe interesar-Dijo James defendiendo la integridad de su amigo- Ya verá que hacer y que decisiones tomar, por ahora es mejor que te apresures a tus asuntos.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Carlos sonriendo- No debe importarme más, solo entrare por mis cosas y veré como se derrumba Logan desde lejos.

Al terminar la oración Carlos fue a la que sería su habitación, entro y tomo un par de cajas de cartón que están en el suelo, Salió con la misma velocidad con la que entro y al parecer sin algún remordimiento.

-Es un maldito-Maldijo Lucy- Y un cínico, no puedo creer que sea capaz de decir esas cosas aun después de lo que hizo.

-Tienes razón-Secundo James- El fue quien fallo y actuar de esa manera solo le da la razón a Logan.

-No hay problema amigos-Dijo Logan aliviado, después de todo no hizo un solo comentario desde que llego Carlos- Yo estoy bien, no le daré el gusto de verme derrotado.

-Ese es mi Logan-Felicito Lucy.

-Lo mismo digo-Siguió James- Lamento dejarlos de nuevo, pero aun tengo algo de papeleo que hacer, después de todo la universidad comenzara pronto y tengo que apresurarme.

-Yo igual Loggie-Dijo Lucy- Tengo pendientes que aun no he atendido, lamento dejarte.

-Está bien chicos pueden estar tranquilos-Dijo el inteligente- Yo estaré bien y no puedo interferir en sus asuntos, por mi parte ya termine todo lo referente a la escuela desde hace días, solo falta resolver mi estancia en este lugar pero espero hacerlo hoy mismo.

-Recuerda que vendrá Kendall-Recordó James.

-si James gracias-Dijo Logan- Hablare con él y ya veremos qué pasa.

-Entonces nos retiramos tranquilos- Dijo Lucy despeinado un poco el cabello de su mejor amigo con la mano- Vendré en la noche para verte un rato y tal vez vayamos a cenar.

-Claro Lucy, no te preocupes.

El par de novios salió del lugar dejando al inteligente solo de nuevo, acción que era necesaria al parecer pues en cuanto la puerta se cerró Logan rompió en llanto.

-Es un insensible-Reclamo Logan mientras golpea repetidamente el suelo con ambos puños- Después de lo que me hizo, aun se atreve a desearme todo lo malo como si yo fuera quien fallo en esta relación.

Logan necesita estar solo para desahogarse lo mejor posible, aunque sus amigos lo apoyan de la mejor manera existen sentimientos que es mejor dejar salir en soledad, al menos es lo que Logan cree.

Con tanto llanto el sueño fue invadiendo poco a poco la mente del pequeño Logan, sus ojos fueron sintiéndose pesados hasta el punto de quedarse profundamente dormido en el suelo.

 **Sueño de Logan.**

-¿Crees que le guste?-Dijo el Logan del sueño a una chica desconocida.

-claro que si Logan-Respondió-Ve y pon esta carta en su pupitre, lo máximo que podrá hacer es rechazarte de la manera más amable posible, pero de ese modo saldrás de dudas; has estado enamorado de él desde hace dos años y creo que ya debe saberlo.

-¡Tienes razón!-Respondió Logan-Ya es hora de decirle.

 **Fin del sueño**

-¡No lo hagas! –Grito Logan levantándose levemente del suelo.

El inteligente cambio de estado emocional drásticamente, de estar triste paso a estar preocupado por ese sueño tan peculiar.

-Solo fue un sueño-Dijo Logan relajándose un poco- Ya paso, no es nada.

El sonido del timbre se activo, Logan se apresuro a contestar el llamado del interfono.

-¿hola?-Dijo Logan al aparato de la cocina.

-Hola ¿Eres tu Logan?-Pregunto la voz tan odiada por el inteligente.

-Si-Dijo Logan ahora arrepentido de su decisión- Adelante, ya abrí la puerta-Dijo presionando un botón del mismo dispositivo de donde habla.

-Gracias Logan-Dijo el rubio dejando la llamada y entrando al edificio en cuestión.

 _ **Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y último de la semana, el lunes temprano actualizare así que no desesperen si es que les gusta. Gracias por los comentarios y las vistas, les agradezco que la sigan y bueno por ahora se despide: B.J Ríos.**_


	5. La entrevista

Hola chicos.

¡Feliz lunes! Espero que el fin de semana haya sido relajante y divertido, el mío lo fue pues aproveche para adelantar una historia de Jogan que les tengo para más adelante, por ahora espero que les guste esta historia y bueno empecemos.

Capitulo 5: La entrevista.

El sonido del timbre se activo, Logan se apresuro a contestar el llamado del interfono.

-¿hola?-Dijo Logan al aparato de la cocina.

-Hola ¿Eres tu Logan?-Pregunto la voz tan odiada por el inteligente.

-Si-Dijo Logan ahora arrepentido de su decisión- Adelante, ya abrí la puerta-Dijo presionando un botón del mismo dispositivo de donde habla.

-Gracias Logan-Dijo el rubio dejando la llamada y entrando al edificio en cuestión.

Al parecer James lo informo muy bien ya que llamo al ascensor rápidamente sin preguntarle antes a Logan, se bajo en el piso correspondiente y avanzo al frente buscando la puerta indicada, llego a la puerta y la toco para pedir permiso de entrar.

-Adelante- Dijo Logan adivinando que se trata de Kendall.

-Hola Logan- Saludo amablemente el rubio entrando por completo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Hola Kendall-Dijo Logan sin ninguna emoción- Siéntate por favor-Dijo señalando el sillón.

¡Gracias!- Dijo el de la mirada esmeralda con una enorme sonrisa obedeciendo al aspirante a doctor.

-Bien-Dijo el de cabello negro sentándose de igual modo al extremo contrario que ocupo el rubio- James me comento sobre tu idea de independizarte.

-¡Así es!-Exclamo Kendall positivo- Hace tiempo que tengo esta idea pero no cuento con lo suficiente para hacerlo por mi cuenta además de una vivienda apropiada, pero este edificio está cerca de la universidad donde estudiare y parece bastante espacioso para dos personas.

-Lo es-Afirmo Logan- Hay dos habitaciones individuales con un armario en cada una, espacio destinado para sala comedor y la cocina.

-¿Hay espacio para lavandería?

-Si, hay una habitación destinada para eso en el último piso, con algo de tiempo comprare una lavadora y una secadora ya que aun no cuento con esos electrodomésticos.

-No te apures –Interrumpió el rubio- Yo tengo ambas, la verdad intente vivir solo por un tiempo y compre esas cosas, como fracase en mi intento tengo esos aparatos embodegados.

Ahora Logan esta en un aprieto, tiene la intención de desechar la propuesta de Kendall pero ese ofrecimiento le conviene y mucho.

-Aun debemos llegar a un acuerdo-Interrumpió esta vez Logan.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-Dijo el rubio- James me comento que ya pagaste muchos servicios por adelantado, yo puedo pagarte la mitad de esa cantidad por ahora, podremos dividirnos las rentas y los pagos de luz y agua a la mitad así como el gas.

-Eso suena razonable-Se sorprendió el inteligente al darse cuenta de la responsabilidad y madurez de Kendall- Por lo que ya pague no te preocupes, solo con que me ayudes de todos los gastos en adelante.

-Está bien-Dijo el rubio- Pero en cuanto a la despensa supongo que podremos irnos a mitad también, opino que es lo mejor para que no haya problemas de esto es tuyo y esto es mío.

-Sí, esa es una buena idea- Logan aun sorprendido y sin pensarlo dos veces- Eres bienvenido, podría ser una buena idea.

-¿En serio?-Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa- Muchas gracias Logan, seremos buenos amigos.

-Amm, por el momento seremos compañeros- Cancelo Logan la propuesta de amistad de Kendall- ¿Cuándo traerás tus cosas?

-Si te parece bien desde hoy mismo- Se apresuro a decir Kendall- Si empiezo desde hoy ya estaré instalado mañana mismo.

-¿Puedes hacerte cargo solo?-Dijo Logan preocupado- ¿Son muchas cosas las que debes trasladar?

-No te preocupes por eso, James me ayudara seguramente más tarde y yo puedo ir trayendo algunas cosas ¿Tú necesitas ayuda?

-No gracias-Dijo Logan para no parecer una molestia- Ya veré que hacer con mis cosas.

-Yo puedo ayudarte-Se ofreció Kendall- Mi papá tiene una camioneta lo bastante espaciosa para muebles de tamaño razonable.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro que si Logan, solo dime cuando quieres que vaya a tu casa con el vehículo.

-Podemos hacerlo mañana, por hoy traeré más cosas que pueda traer en manos como ropa y cosas personales y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

-Justo eso voy a hacer.

-Bien, entonces te muestro tu habitación-Dijo Logan levantándose del sillón y apuntando al pasillo donde están todas las habitaciones.

Kendall lo siguió sin pensarlo, llegaron a la puerta correspondiente y entraron.

-A diferencia de la sala, el comedor y la cocina este espacio aun no está amueblado, solo tiene este closet y un espacio asignado para una televisión de plasma pequeña como la mía.

-Es perfecto-Interrumpió Kendall- Por era ventana pasa mucha luz lo que me encanta, tengo los muebles necesarios para completar esta habitación.

-Qué bueno que te guste, al fondo está el baño si quieres verlo así como la cocina.

-No es necesario Logan, yo confió mucho en tu buen gusto y hasta ahora no me e decepcionado.

El alago de Kendall hacia Logan fue sutil pero notorio, cosa que el inteligente no estaba preparado para recibir.

-¡Ah! Pues gracias- Dijo Logan nervioso- Trae tus cosas si quieres y nos vemos más tarde, yo hare lo mismo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, te veo en la noche.

-Si-Dijo Logan antes de salir de la habitación y entrando a la propia.

Desde su habitación se escucho la puerta principal, señal de que Kendall ya había salido del departamento.

-Supongo que tengo nuevo compañero-Dijo Logan para sí mismo- Ya debo ir por mis cosas.

El joven Mitchell salió de la casa de igual modo y fue por sus cosas a casa de sus padres. Al llegar se encontró con sus progenitores sentados en la sala.

-Hola hijo-Dijo cariñosamente su madre- Me preguntaba dónde estabas porque no llegaste a dormir pero supuse que estarías con Carlos, por cierto ¿Dónde está él?

-De hecho, de eso quiero hablarles-Dijo Logan acercándose a la sala- Carlos y yo ya no estamos saliendo.

-¿Qué?-Dijo su madre sorprendida- Pero ¿Qué paso?

-No importa mamá-Dijo Logan relajado- Es largo de explicar, por ahora solo les diré que encontré a alguien que me ayudara con los gastos del departamento.

-Entonces sigues pensando en mudarte-Dijo el señor Mitchell orgulloso- Me alegra saber que esto no te detenga.

-Gracias papá-Dijo Logan optimista- Por ahora vengo por algunas cosas de las que me pueda encargar solo, mañana vendré por los muebles de mi habitación con la ayuda de mi nuevo compañero.

-Está bien, así podre ayudarte de igual modo-Dijo su padre de nuevo- Las clases comenzaran pronto y debes tener todo listo.

-¡Muchas gracias papá!

-Yo igual ayudare-dijo su madre- Hare lo posible por apoyarte.

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de verdad aprecio esos detalles, mañana nuevo capítulo así que por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**_


	6. Comienza la mudanza y una alianza

_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Espero que estén muy bien y que todo en su vida sea positivo, hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta semana como se los había prometido así que empecemos.**_

Capitulo 6: Comienza la mudanza y una alianza.

\- Hola hijo-Dijo cariñosamente su madre- Me preguntaba dónde estabas porque no llegaste a dormir pero supuse que estarías con Carlos, por cierto ¿Dónde está él?

-De hecho, de eso quiero hablarles-Dijo Logan acercándose a la sala- Carlos y yo ya no estamos saliendo.

-¿Qué?-Dijo su madre sorprendida- Pero ¿Qué paso?

-No importa mamá-Dijo Logan relajado- Es largo de explicar, por ahora solo les diré que encontré a alguien que me ayudara con los gastos del departamento.

-Entonces sigues pensando en mudarte-Dijo el señor Mitchell orgulloso- Me alegra saber que esto no te detenga.

-Gracias papá-Dijo Logan optimista- Por ahora vengo por algunas cosas de las que me pueda encargar solo, mañana vendré por los muebles de mi habitación con la ayuda de mi nuevo compañero.

-Está bien, así podre ayudarte de igual modo-Dijo su padre de nuevo- Las clases comenzaran pronto y debes tener todo listo.

-¡Muchas gracias papá!

-Yo igual ayudare-dijo su madre- Hare lo posible por apoyarte.

-Muchas gracias a ambos, ustedes son maravillosos-Dijo Logan con una enorme sonrisa y mucho entusiasmo.

Los Mitchell se dirigieron a la habitación del inteligente para empacar todo lo posible en cajas de cartón previamente preparadas.

-¿Ya llevaste algo de ropa? su madre vaciando el ropero del joven inteligente.

-Si mamá-Respondió el de cabello azabache guardando objetos personales- Tengo algunas cajas con ropa en el departamento nuevo.

-Y a todo esto-Dijo el padre de Logan quitando un par de cuadros de la pared- ¿Quién es tu nuevo compañero?

-No lo conocen-Dijo Logan en tono serio- Su nombre es Kendall Knight, fuimos compañeros el curso pasado pero jamás vino a la casa.

-Comprendo-Dijo su madre cerrando una de las cajas y envolviéndola con cinta adhesiva- Por cierto Logan, tengo una vajilla que no utilizo nunca, si gustas puedes llevártela.

-Sí, eso es muy útil-Dijo Logan tomando una de las cajas de cartón del suelo- ¿Dónde está?

-Esta al fondo de la alacena, igual toma una caja color blanco que esta frente a la vajilla, es un paquete que incluye seis vasos de vidrio.

-¡Muchas gracias mamá!-Dijo Logan acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla a su progenitora- será de gran ayuda.

-Eso espero cariño, la casa estará muy sola sin ti pero es el ciclo que se debe seguir.

-Tu madre tiene razón-Dijo el padre de Logan interrumpiendo sus actividades- Nos alegra mucho que vueles solo y que te valgas por ti mismo.

-Les agradezco sus cuidados, sé que es un gran paso y les aseguro que no voy a echar a perder esta gran oportunidad.

-Lo sabemos cariño-Dijo su madre dando un fuerte abrazo a su querido hijo- Ahora llevaremos esto al auto, ve por la vajilla y te vemos abajo.

-Si mamá. Muchas gracias.

Mientras la familia Mitchell avanza en el proceso de mudanza del más joven de los Mitchell, Kendall está en su habitación haciendo lo propio.

-Así que al fin te decidiste-Dijo la señora Jennifer Knight guardando algo de ropa de su hijo en una mochila- Me alegra saber que lo conseguiste al fin.

-Gracias mamá-Dijo Kendall guardando un par de cobijas en una caja- La verdad no estaba planeado, pero me alegra que hayan sucedido así las cosas.

-¿Quién dices que será tu compañero?

-Se llama Logan Mitchell, es un ex compañero.

-Al menos es alguien que conoces, ¿Es agradable?

-La verdad no lo he tratado lo suficiente- Dijo el rubio cerrando la caja- Pero no es una mala persona, de hecho si es bastante agradable.

-Espero que se lleven bien, ya viviendo juntos pasaran por algunos problemas de adaptación pero lo superaran.

-También lo creo mamá, no te preocupes por mí.

Los Knight siguen conversando y los Mitchell van llegando al nuevo edificio en el auto familiar, salieron del auto y entraron al lugar correspondiente con cajas en mano, entraron al elevador, posteriormente salieron para después entrar al nuevo departamento.

-Siempre me gusto este departamento-Dijo la señora Mitchell entrando con un par de cajas-Tiene tanta luz que se te será imposible despertar tarde.

-Tu madre tiene razón, es un lugar muy agradable.

-Gracias-Dijo Logan.

Los Mitchell entraron rápidamente, entraron a la nueva habitación de Logan y dejaron las cajas dentro.

-Está en una habitación apropiada para ti Logan- Dijo la señora Mitchell contemplando.

-Es muy espaciosa también-Dijo su padre.

-Lo sé-Siguió Logan- Pronto llegara Kendall a dejar unas cosas también y saldré con Lucy más tarde.

-Entendemos cariño-Dijo la señora Mitchell- Nos vamos ya, veremos una película en la noche.

-¡Qué bien!-Felicito el joven inteligente- Espero que la disfruten.

Los padres del inteligente salieron de la habitación, su madre mando un beso al aire mientras cierra la puerta del lugar para salir posteriormente del departamento.

-Mis padres son geniales-Dijo Logan para sí mismo.

No paso mucho tiempo después cuando escucho el timbre de nuevo, una llamada del interfono es la causante del sonido.

-Diga.

-Hola Logan-Dijo Kendall aliviado- que bien que ya llegaste, olvide pedirte una copia de las llaves.

-¡Es verdad!-Dijo Logan apenado- Lo siento, adelante-Dijo presionando el botón para abrir la puerta.

Logan abrió la puerta del departamento para no hacerlo después, fue al sillón y espero tranquilamente a su nuevo compañero. El rubio entró cargando un par de cajas de cartón y su madre y una pequeña niña van siguiéndolo.

-¡Hola logan!-Dijo Kendall viendo con alegría al aspirante a doctor- Te presento a mi madre a mi pequeña hermanita.

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Logan levantándose del sillón y acercándose a saludar a las mujeres- Mi nombre es Logan Mitchell.

-Hola chico-Dijo la madre del rubio- Soy Jennifer Knight, mucho gusto.

-Yo soy Keity-Dijo la pequeña hermana.

De pronto el teléfono celular del aspirante a doctor comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpen un momento-Dijo Logan sacando tu celular de su bolsillo.

-Hola Logan-Dijo Lucy al otro lado del celular- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Lucy-Respondió el listo- De hecho termine de traer algunas cosas y Kendall también.

-¡Que buena noticia! Voy para allá, vamos a cenar.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Logan entusiasmado- Te veo en unos minutos.

El joven Mitchell termino la llamada y se dirigió a las mujeres Knight.

-Supongo que querrán ver el resto del departamento-Dijo Logan metiendo su teléfono celular a su bolsillo-Siéntanse libres de hacerlo, yo debo irme.

-Descuida, ya debemos irnos-Dijo la madre de Kendall- mi hija debe hacer un proyecto escolar y va retrasada pero vendremos mañana a ayudar a acomodar.

-son bienvenidas-Dijo Logan- Entonces que les vaya bien, adiós Kendall.

-Yo me quedare-Dijo el rubio- Sacare un par de cosas de una vez, si no te molesta me gustaría quedarme esta noche aunque sea en el sillón.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso-Dijo Logan, de repente en interfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, señal de la obvia llegada de su mejor amiga.

Logan fue a contestar la llamada mientras la señora Jennifer y su hija salen del departamento, Logan presiono el botón que abre la puerta automáticamente y se dirigió a Kendall.

-Nos vemos mañana-Dijo Logan regresando su seriedad- Yo si me quedare en casa de mis padres y mañana nos encargamos de los muebles.

-Me parece bien-Dijo el rubio.

La chica con apariencia rebelde entro al departamento sin avisar antes ya que tiene la confianza de ser bien recibida por su amigo.

-Ya llego por quien llorabas-Dijo la chica alegre- Hola Kendall-Dijo notando la presencia del rubio.

-Hola Lucy-Dijo Kendall alegrándose de verla- ¿Van a salir?

-Así es-Dijo la alegre chica- Vamos a cenar ¿Nos acompañas?

Logan frunció el ceño al escuchar la propuesta de su amiga hacia su enemigo, Kendall noto esta acción.

-No quiero molestar-Dijo Kendall apenado- Ya deben tener planes y no quiero ser mal tercio.

Logan se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de Kendall, es verdad que lo odia pero eso no le impidió sentirse culpable ya que el rubio ha sido muy amable desde su llegada.

-No nos molestas-Dijo el listo refiriéndose al rubio- Anda, vamos a cenar y mañana te ayudo a acomodar lo que necesites.

Kendall sonrió por la propuesta del pequeño Logan, la incomodidad se esfumo.

-Gracias por la invitación-Dijo el rubio sonriendo- Acepto.

 _ **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les guste leerla tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo, por ahora se despide B.J Ríos. Mañana nueva actualización.**_


	7. ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?

¡Hola chicos!

Espero que les vaya muy bien y que toda su vida este en orden, hoy les tengo el séptimo capítulo y bueno mejor empecemos.

Capitulo 7: ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?

-Hola Lucy-Dijo Kendall alegrándose de verla- ¿Van a salir?

-Así es-Dijo la alegre chica- Vamos a cenar ¿Nos acompañas?

Logan frunció el ceño al escuchar la propuesta de su amiga hacia su enemigo, Kendall noto esta acción.

-No quiero molestar-Dijo Kendall apenado- Ya deben tener planes y no quiero ser mal tercio.

Logan se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de Kendall, es verdad que lo odia pero eso no le impidió sentirse culpable ya que el rubio ha sido muy amable desde su llegada.

-No nos molestas-Dijo el listo refiriéndose al rubio- Anda, vamos a cenar y mañana te ayudo a acomodar lo que necesites.

Kendall sonrió por la propuesta del pequeño Logan, la incomodidad se esfumo.

-Gracias por la invitación-Dijo el rubio sonriendo- Acepto.

Lucy miro a Logan sorprendida por la acción anterior, el es amable pero no con Kendall lo que fue la noticia de la década para la de apariencia rebelde.

-¿Ah donde vamos?-pregunto Kendall entusiasmado.

-Aun no sabemos-Respondió Lucy- Normalmente vamos a la pizzería pero seguramente no querrás ir ya que comes ahí a diario.

-Por mí no hay problema-Aseguró el rubio- Jamás me hartare de la pizza, ¿Qué dices Logan?

-Por mi está bien-Dijo el inteligente sin importarle la situación- Vamos a donde quieran.

-Entonces que así sea, vamos a la pizzería-Dijo Lucy.

Los chicos salieron del edificio para poder cenar juntos en el establecimiento donde generalmente trabaja el rubio, caminan sin conversar ya que es algo incomodo al no estar lo suficientemente familiarizados como para entablar una conversación.

Al llegar al restaurante el dueño de este reconoció a Kendall y lo saludo a la distancia con una mano, el rubio respondió de la misma manera y fue a sentarse a una mesa junto a sus dos nuevos amigos. Es una mesa para cuatro personas, Lucy y Logan se sentaron en el lado derecho y Kendall en el izquierdo dejando una silla libre del lado del rubio.

No tardo mucho en llegar una joven rubia de ojos pequeños y bonitos con una bonita sonrisa a atender a los jóvenes.

-Buenas noches chicos-Dijo la mesera, al ver bien reconoció al rubio- ¡Kendall! ¿Cómo te va?

-Hola Jo-Respondió amablemente el de la mirada esmeralda- Bien gracias.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?

-Yo quiero dos rebanadas de pizza vegetariana por favor y una soda- Dijo Lucy viendo el menú.

-Yo una porción de la pizza especial y una malteada de vainilla-Dijo Logan.

-Yo dos rebanadas de pizza de carnes frías- Dijo el rubio- Y una malteada de chocolate por favor.

-No tardo chicos-Respondió la amable mesera terminando de escribir los pedidos y dirigiéndose a la barra de exhibición.

-¿Es tu novia?-Preguntó divertida la única chica.

-Jajaja No- Respondió el rubio- Es una amiga, la conocí aquí mismo.

-Es linda-Dijo de nuevo la amiga de Logan.

-Por cierto Logan ¿Dónde está Carlos?-Pregunto Kendall al inteligente- Creí que vivirías con él.

-Es una larga historia-Dijo Lucy para no incomodar a Logan- Lo único que importa es que ya no están juntos.

-Ah, lo siento si fui entrometido-Se disculpó Kendall arrepentido- Solo se me hizo raro que no estuvieran con él.

-No te preocupes-Dijo Logan entendiendo que no es culpa de Kendall- No es tu culpa.

No tardo mucho en llegar el pedido de los jóvenes amigos, Jo llego con una charola que contiene las porciones de pizza y las bebidas correspondientes de cada uno.

Después de dejarlas en la mesa, la rubia se retiro con una bella sonrisa y salió de la vista del trío, los chicos comen en silencio hasta que Kendall hizo un comentario.

-Es un tonto si te dejo-Dijo Kendall con naturalidad mientras bebe de su malteada- Eres un buen chico.

-Gracias-Dijo Logan sonrojado pues no esperaba un alago de su enemigo- Pero yo lo dejé, tuvimos un problema que no tiene solución, es mejor así.

-Comprendo-Dijo Kendall mirando a Logan- Un problema de confianza supongo, me alegra saber que sigas adelante.

El silencio inundo la conversación de los jóvenes, Logan no sabe cómo reaccionar ante los halagos ya que no se los esperaba, el rubio parece tan seguro de sus palabras y le salen con tanta naturalidad que intimida al pequeño Logan; este jamás esperaría obtener algo de amabilidad de parte del de la mirada esmeralda por diferencias pasadas que aun no puede superar.

-Gracias-Respondió el listo dejando el silencio atrás- En serio, a mi me alegra haber encontrado a alguien que me ayude a los gastos y bueno… Me alegra que hayas sido tú.

El rubio miro impresionado a Logan, también sintió un poco de hostilidad de parte del listo pero esa palabra, esa pequeña frase que emano de los labios del más inteligente hizo que olvidara todo lo pasado y lo animó a preguntar algo que hace tiempo lo fastidiaba.

-Logan, quiero que seas sincero-Dijo Kendall mirando fijamente al de cabello azabache- Hace unos años que siento que te alejaste de mi, sé que no éramos los mejores amigos pero por lo menos hablamos casualmente y eso desapareció de la nada.

El inteligente se metió es aprietos, no sabe que contestar ya que esperaba que Kendall supiera la razón pues para él, fue culpa del rubio el alejamiento.

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y sé que es más corto que los de costumbre pero sé que el siguiente valdrá la pena. Mañana nueva actualización temprano, recuerden que será el último de la semana, por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**_


	8. ¿Cuenta como un beso?

¡Hola chicos!

Espero que estén muy bien y que su vida este en orden, hoy les tengo el octavo capítulo y último de la semana, recuerden que actualizo de lunes a jueves temprano así que estén al pendiente; bien empecemos.

Capitulo 8: ¿Cuenta como un beso?

-Gracias-Respondió el listo dejando el silencio atrás- En serio, a mi me alegra haber encontrado a alguien que me ayude a los gastos y bueno… Me alegra que hayas sido tú.

El rubio miro impresionado a Logan, también sintió un poco de hostilidad de parte del listo pero esa palabra, esa pequeña frase que emano de los labios del más inteligente hizo que olvidara todo lo pasado y lo animó a preguntar algo que hace tiempo lo fastidiaba.

-Logan, quiero que seas sincero-Dijo Kendall mirando fijamente al de cabello azabache- Hace unos años que siento que te alejaste de mi, sé que no éramos los mejores amigos pero por lo menos hablamos casualmente y eso desapareció de la nada.

El inteligente se metió es aprietos, no sabe que contestar ya que esperaba que Kendall supiera la razón pues para él, fue culpa del rubio el alejamiento.

-Olvídalo quieres-Dijo Logan ocultando la mirada- No paso nada en absoluto, es tu imaginación.

-No estoy seguro de eso-Dijo Kendall tratando de encontrar la mirada de Logan- Si te hice algo lo lamento, lo digo en serio.

-¡No es nada!-Repitió Logan con más fuerza.

-Está bien, supongo que pude haberme equivocado- Dijo el rubio- Bien, pero ahora que aclaramos esto y seremos compañeros por un tiempo ¿Podemos ser amigos?

*No sé qué pensar, Kendall olvida lo que me hizo y ahora quiere que seamos amigos, aunque se ve honesto* Piensa Logan en silencio

-Claro-Dijo Logan aun confundido- Supongo que es lo más apropiado ahora que viviremos juntos.

-¡Genial!-Dijo el de mirada esmeralda regalándole una enorme sonrisa al inteligente- Bien, me alegra que las cosas entre nosotros sean agradables.

Así quedaron por un tiempo, Lucy esta tan impresionada por lo ocurrido que no puede decir nada, solo observa la conversación en silencio; hasta que recibe un mensaje en su teléfono celular.

-Hola Lucy, estoy en tu casa ¿Puedes venir?- James.

-Espera un momento, voy para allá- Lucy.

-Lo siento chicos, debo irme-Dijo la de apariencia rebelde- James está en mi casa y quiere hablar conmigo.

-Ten cuidado-Dijo Kendall- ¿Te veré mañana?

-Seguramente, ayudare a Logan a acomodar sus cosas entonces supongo que te veré ahí.

-Lucy-Llamo Logan nervioso a su amiga por dejarlo solo con el rubio.

-Lo siento Logan, en serio que esto no estaba en mis planes pero James me necesita.

-Adelante-Dijo el listo al darse cuenta de su egoísmo- Cuídate mucho, te veré mañana.

Lucy le guiño un ojo a su amigo y salió del establecimiento dejando al rubio y al pelinegro solos, un silencio incomodo llego al lugar y parece no querer irse, bueno hasta que cierto chico conocido entró a cenar.

-Carlos-Dijo Logan con voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para no ser escuchado por Kendall.

-¿Carlos esta aquí?-Preguntó Kendall preocupado al ver la expresión de su nuevo amigo.

-Sí, es él.

Carlos vio a Logan por casualidad, se quiso acercar pero vio que estaba acompañado, de manera inmediata pensó que Logan ya consiguió una nueva persona.

-Me está viendo-Dijo Logan nervioso.

-¿Quieres ayuda?-Pregunto Kendall.

-¿Ah que me puedes ayudar?

-Podría hacer que se vaya-Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Logan incrédulo.

-Así- Kendall mando la comida de su lado al lado donde estaba Lucy, se levanto del asiento y se sentó del mismo lado que Logan.

Carlos miraba la escena desde la distancia, no puede creer que Logan haya conseguido a alguien y más que ese alguien sea la persona que su ex novio solía odiar.

-Y esto ¿En qué va a ayudarme?- Preguntó Logan nervioso.

-Si Carlos cree que estas saliendo conmigo se marchara por la vergüenza-Dijo Kendall tomando un sorbo de su bebida de lo más tranquilo.

-¿En serio lo crees?-Dijo Logan sin darle mucha importancia a la acción del rubio.

-Seguro, a nadie le gusta ver a su ex pareja salir con alguien.

-Pues no veo que sirva en esta caso, el sigue viéndonos.

-Ya veo-Dijo Kendall viendo a Carlos- Tal vez no cree que haya algo entre nosotros.

Kendall rodeo la cintura de Logan con un solo brazo y lo acerco más a él cómo en señal de que ahora le pertenece al rubio. Carlos sigue observando, la escena parece autentica pero aun no cuadra con el rostro de incomodidad de Logan.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-Dijo logan molesto.

-Solo tranquilízate y actúa como si te gustara- Respondió el de los ojos verdes.

-Está bien- Logan fingió una sonrisa y su amigo hizo lo mismo, pero no parece que Carlos quiera irse sin hablar con Logan.

-Ya puedes soltarme- Dijo Logan- De todos modos no se va.

Kendall hizo una mueca ante la derrota, al parecer todo lo que hizo fue en vano pues su amigo sigue en aprietos, aunque aún le queda una táctica al rubio.

-Bésame-Ordeno Kendall en voz baja.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Logan nervioso- Estas loco no voy a hacer eso.

-Solo dame un beso en la mejilla- Dijo Kendall de nuevo.

-No-volvió a susurrar Logan.

Kendall vio a Carlos de nuevo, quiere ayudar a Logan pero él no quiere aceptar el auxilio. Por su lado Logan aprecia el intento, pero no puede aceptar la ayuda de quien lo lastimo hace tiempo, aunque parece ser la única salida de su problema.

-Está bien, lo hare- Dijeron Kendall y Logan al mismo tiempo y volteando sincronizados. Como voltearon al mismo tiempo en vez de besar sus mejillas besaron sus labios y fue demasiado tarde para pararlo.

El beso accidental fue un simple rose ya que al darse cuenta de lo que hicieron se separaron inmediatamente. El plan funciono aunque no de la manera esperada, Carlo salió del establecimiento más que enojado.

-¿Eso conto como un beso?- Pregunto Kendall avergonzado a su amigo.

 _ **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no desesperen ya que el lunes temprano habrá nueva actualización. Agradezco los comentarios ya sean positivos o negativos ya que me ayudan a darme cuenta de mis errores o de que les gusta esta historia así que adelante, comenten lo que les parezca conveniente. Por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**_


	9. La primera noche

¡Hola chicos!

Les deseo un feliz inicio de semana, espero que estén con toda la energía necesaria para enfrentar a la semana. Hoy les tengo el noveno capítulo y primero de esta semana así que empecemos.

Capitulo 9: La primera noche.

-Está bien, lo hare- Dijeron Kendall y Logan al mismo tiempo y volteando sincronizados. Como voltearon al mismo tiempo en vez de besar sus mejillas besaron sus labios y fue demasiado tarde para pararlo.

El beso accidental fue un simple rose ya que al darse cuenta de lo que hicieron se separaron inmediatamente. El plan funciono aunque no de la manera esperada, Carlo salió del establecimiento más que enojado.

-¿Eso conto como un beso?- Pregunto Kendall avergonzado a su amigo.

-No digas nada-Dijo Logan- Solo fue un accidente, por favor no lo comentes.

-¿No te gusto él beso?-Pregunto Kendall divertido.

Logan volteo de nuevo hacia Kendall, le dio una mirada tan aterradora y penetrante que le borró la sonrisa al rubio en solo segundos.

-No eres gracioso-Dijo Logan- Mejor vámonos ya, no quiero que piensen mal los presentes.

-Yo te sigo-Dijo el rubio levantándose de su asiento.

Logan y Kendall salieron del local a paso veloz, no se miran por nada del mundo debido a la vergüenza que sienten.

-Lo siento-Dijo el rubio sin mirar a al pelinegro- No fue mi intención exceder la poca confianza entre nosotros, solo lo hice por ayudarte lo digo en serio.

-No te preocupes-Menciono Logan- Funciono después de todo, fue un accidente así que no te preocupes.

-Acerca del comentario que te hice, solo fue una broma.

-Lo sé, lamento haberte contestado así solo hay que olvidarlo.

Los jóvenes llegaron al edificio que sería su hogar a partir de mañana, Logan le dio a Kendall las llaves ya que él no se quedara a dormir en el departamento.

-¿No te quedaras?-Preguntó Kendall al recibir las llaves.

-Me quedare en casa de mis padres, aun no tengo mi cama y el sillón no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

-Comprendo, te veré mañana entonces ¿Amigo?- Dijo Kendall extendiendo la mano.

-Sí te veo mañana, amigo-Dijo Logan dando la mano de igual modo y dando un ligero aprieto.

Kendall entro satisfecho al edificio y Logan camino un poco más para llegar a casa de sus padres.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que sus progenitores están dormidos en su habitación, Logan sonrío por un segundo y fue a su pronta ex habitación. Se recostó en su cama y poco a poco fue cayendo víctima del sueño hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

 **Sueño de Logan**

-Logan ¿Qué sucedió?-Dijo una chica conocida para el inteligente persiguiéndolo pues él está caminando en la calle muy apresurado.

-Fue un error amiga, fue un error-Dice Logan caminando más rápido mientras seca sus lagrimas con la manga de su abrigo- el no lo aprecio como dijiste ¡Jamás debí pensarlo!

-Logan detente-Dice la voz femenina- ¿Qué sucedió?

 **Fin del sueño**

-¡Fue un error!-Dijo logan levantándose bruscamente de la cama- Lo que siento ahora es pasajero, pero mi rencor hacia Kendall sigue siendo el mismo, por más que él finja no recordar algún día tendrá que hacerlo.

La luz del día ha llegado y con ella comienza la jornada, la mudanza comienza.

-Logan, tus amigos están aquí-Dijo la señora Mitchell.

-¡Voy!-Dijo Logan bajando las escaleras muy emocionado.

Al estar abajo miro con una sonrisa a Lucy y a James, pero su semblante cambio cuando vio que Kendall estar con ellos.

-Buenos días Logan-Dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola-Dijo Logan serio al recordar su sueño.

-Venimos a ayudar-Dijo Lucy emocionada- Solo faltan tus cosas.

-Kendall ¿Y tus cosas?-Preguntó Logan confundido.

-Es una larga historia-Dijo James- Verás Logan, ayer fuimos a su departamento pues pensamos que ambos estarían ahí porque teníamos que darles una noticia, al final se la dijimos solo a Kendall porque estaba solo. Aprovechamos que despertamos temprano para ir por las cosas de Kendall y bueno; ya terminamos.

-¿Tan rápido?- Dijo Logan- Y a todo esto ¿Qué fue tan importante que no pudo esperar a hoy?

-Te quería contar por teléfono-Dijo Lucy- Pero es mejor decírtelo en persona.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Voy a vivir con James!-Dijo Lucy emocionada- Me lo propuso ayer y creo que será una buena idea.

-Me alegra saberlo- Dijo Logan alegremente- Sé que serán muy felices.

-Eso esperamos-Dijo James- Pero bueno, mejor hay que apresurarnos a ayudarte para terminar tan rápido como con Kendall.

-Por cierto Logan, traje la camioneta de mi papá-Dijo Kendall mostrando las llaves del vehículo.

-Gracias a todos-Dijo Logan- Bien, empecemos.

Los chicos comenzaron la mudanza, todas los cosas pequeñas ya fueron llevadas poco a poco al departamento por lo que solo falta la cama, un buró, un tocador y un escritorio.

Después de tres horas y de tres viajes, al fin terminaron de llevar todas las cosas, ya solo es cuestión de acomodar apropiadamente.

-¿Dónde quieres que deje estos trasto?-Preguntó Lucy con la vajilla en mano.

-En la cocina-Respondió Logan metiendo unas cajas de cartón a su habitación- En la alacena por favor.

-Por cierto Logan, yo traje algunas ollas que espero puedan servir-Dijo el rubio mostrando los objetos.

-Serán útiles-Dijo el inteligente-Ponlas en la cocina también.

Dos horas más tarde la cocina ya estaba totalmente equipada con los trastos y refractarios necesarios, los dormitorios también; solo falta acomodar apropiadamente.

La de apariencia rebelde y el aspirante a doctor están en la habitación del segundo acomodando ropa y esas cosas.

-¿Qué tal te fue ayer con Kendall?-Dijo la chica subiendo unas cobijas al lugar correspondiente del armario- Ayer me preocupe por dejarlos solos, creí que lo matarías o algo así.

-Me fue bien-Dijo el listo recordando el "beso" con el rubio- Nada interesante.

Mientras tanto James y Kendall conversan en la habitación del rubio mientras Kendall tiende su cama.

-¿Cómo te va con Logan?-Preguntó el castaño- Ahora que serán compañeros se deben llevar bien.

-No está mal-Dijo el de los ojos verdes recordando el rose de labios accidental que tuvo con Logan- No es mala persona, creo que me llevo bien con él.

Así pasaron las horas hasta oscurecer, la mudanza y el acomodar apropiadamente el lugar fue tan rápido que sorprendió al grupo de amigos. Todos conversan en la sala, James y Kendall están en las sillas del comedor mientras que Lucy y Logan conversan desde el sillón.

-No puedo creer que termináramos tan rápido-Dijo Lucy- Solo falta conseguir la lavadora y la secadora.

-Las traerán mañana-Dijo el de la mirada esmeralda- Están en una bodega pero ya encargue que los traigan a esta dirección.

-¡Muy bien!-Dijo el joven Diamond- Supongo que es de tu primer intento de vivir solo.

-¿Ya lo habías intentado antes?-Pregunto la única chica presente.

-Sí, pero no me gustaba estar tan solo y bueno, tuve que regresar a casa de mis padres.

-Al menos ahora que tienes compañero ese no será un problema-Dijo James- Bueno ya es tarde, Lucy será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Tienes razón James-dijo la rebelde levantándose del sillón- Bien Logguie, nos vemos luego.

-Vayan con cuidado-Dijo Logan dando una cálida sonrisa a sus amigos- Los veré mañana.

James y Lucy salieron del edificio dejando a los nuevos compañeros solos, ninguno se atreve a entablar una conversación por varios segundos.

-Logan-Llamo el rubio para cortar el silencio- Si quieres podemos ir mañana al centro comercial temprano, traerán los materiales de limpieza por la tarde por lo que tenemos tiempo.

-Me parece bien-Respondió el inteligente- Necesitamos comprar comestibles, detergente y esas cosas.

-Bien, entonces debemos dormir ya-Dijo Kendall bostezando- Mañana es un día pesado.

-Entonces buenas noches-Dijo Logan levantándose del sillón y yendo hacia su recamara.

-Logan espera-Dijo Kendall- Deteniendo al pelinegro tomándolo de su manga.

-¿Si?-Pregunto Logan nervioso.

-Lo siento-Dijo el de los ojos verdes soltando a Logan- Solamente quiero agradecerte por dejarme vivir contigo, sé que no somos muy unidos pero realmente te considero mi amigo y espero que con el tiempo yo pueda serlo para ti.

Los ojos de Kendall reflejan honestidad, el brillo en su mirada hace notar que no está fingiendo nada ya que realmente tiene un sentimiento de aprecio por Logan.

-No es nada-Respondió Logan conmovido- Seguro nos llevaremos bien por eso no te preocupes.

-¡Genial!- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa y avanzando a su dormitorio- Pasa una buena noche.

-Igualmente-Respondió Logan yendo a su recamara de igual modo.

 _ **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la semana, recuerden que actualizo de lunes a jueves así que mañana habrá nueva entrega. Recuerden comentar que tal les pareció ya sea positivo o negativo pues es su opinión y se respeta. Por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**_


	10. Te quiero

¡Hola chicos!

Espero que estén muy bien y que todo en sus vidas sea positivo. Como es de costumbre, hoy actualizare con un nuevo capítulo así que empecemos.

Capitulo 10: Te quiero.

-Entonces buenas noches-Dijo Logan levantándose del sillón y yendo hacia su recamara.

-Logan espera-Dijo Kendall Deteniendo al pelinegro tomándolo de su manga.

-¿Si?-Pregunto Logan nervioso.

-Lo siento-Dijo el de los ojos verdes soltando a Logan- Solamente quiero agradecerte por dejarme vivir contigo, sé que no somos muy unidos pero realmente te considero mi amigo y espero que con el tiempo yo pueda serlo para ti.

Los ojos de Kendall reflejan honestidad, el brillo en su mirada hace notar que no está fingiendo nada ya que realmente tiene un sentimiento de aprecio por Logan.

-No es nada-Respondió Logan conmovido- Seguro nos llevaremos bien por eso no te preocupes.

-¡Genial!- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa y avanzando a su dormitorio- Pasa una buena noche.

-Igualmente-Respondió Logan yendo a su recamara de igual modo.

Así pasaron la primera noche bajo el mismo techo, parece como si todo lo malo que ha pasado entre ellos puede ser superado por la convivencia y comunicación.

El día llego, Logan se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación.

-¡Kendall!- Llamo el inteligente al de los ojos verdes- ¿Quieres que desayunemos fuera?

El rubio no responde, Logan se acerca a su puerta y la toca pero no recibe respuesta de su compañero, abre la puerta levemente y ve que no hay nadie en la cama de esa habitación.

-¿Kendall?-Llamo de nuevo ya dentro de la habitación del rubio.

-Hola Logan-Dijo el de la mirada esmeralda detrás de Logan.

-Por Dios Kendall me asustaste-Dijo el listo volteando alarmado.

-¿Porqué?

-Me sorprendiste, ¿Dónde estabas?

-En la cocina, vengo de comprar unas rosquillas-Dijo Kendall mostrando un empaque con el postre- No es el mejor desayuno, pero espero que te gusten.

-Ah, sí gracias-Dijo Logan- Vamos a desayunar entonces ya vamos a comprar lo necesario.

El dúo salió de la habitación y fueron a la cocina para desayunar, ambos comen los alimentos sin mencionar una palabra hasta que Kendall hizo un aviso.

-Por cierto Logan, encontré esto en el suelo de la entrada-Dijo Kendall entregando una pequeña caja- Tiene tu nombre.

Logan la tomo y la abrió, se trata de la llave de Carlos. Los ojos de Logan se sorprendieron.

-Es la llave de Carlos-Dijo el aspirante a doctor viendo el contenido -Tenlas, las necesitaras ahora.

-Gracias-Dijo el rubio tomando las llaves- Lamento lo que paso con ustedes.

-Estoy bien-Dijo Logan con la seriedad acostumbrada- Obviamente tanto tiempo juntos iba a afectarme pero ya pasara.

-Eres fuerte Logan, yo en tu lugar estaría destrozado y llorando como un bebé.

-Supongo que ya lo esperaba-Dijo Logan poniéndose triste- En cualquier momento me dejaría después de todo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Carlos es divertido, espontaneo, es la clara imagen de la locura en cambio yo; soy serio y reservado era cuestión de tiempo que se aburriera de mi.

-Logan eso no es verdad, cualquier persona estaría feliz de estar contigo Carlos se lo pierde, ya verás que encontraras a alguien que te merezca y te valore.

-Gracias Kendall-Dijo Logan dándole una sonrisa cálida- Bien, supongo que debo vestirme para salir contigo.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-Preguntó Kendall con una mirada coqueta.

-¡No me refiero a eso!-Dijo Logan avergonzado- Para ir a comprar comestibles.

-Ah eso-Dijo Kendall riendo- Esta bien, te espero aquí.

Logan fue a su habitación para elegir ropa, aun avergonzado opto por usar una playera blanca de cuello en V, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis rojos.

AL terminara salió a encontrarse con su nuevo amigo.

-Bien, vámonos-Dijo Logan.

Kendall y Logan salieron del lugar y fueron al centro comercial. Ya dentro están eligiendo las cosas necesarias como detergentes y comestibles.

-¿Cuál prefieres?-Preguntó Kendall mostrando dos empaques de marcas diferentes que son de suavizante de telas.

-El segundo-Dijo Logan sin darle mucha importancia- Por cierto Ya entramos el lunes a la escuela ¿Tienes lo necesario?

-Claro que sí, ya tengo los materiales ¿Dónde estudiaras tú?

-En la universidad que está cerca del departamento-Dijo Logan tomando una caja de detergente de ropa del estante.

-¡Yo igual!-Dijo Kendall feliz- Nos iremos juntos.

-Eso supongo.

-Por cierto, ya que mañana es domingo ¿Quieres hacer algo conmigo esta noche?-Preguntó Kendall.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-Dijo Logan sin mucho interés.

-Podemos ver una película, traje muchas-Dijo el rubio entusiasmado- Llevamos unas botanas.

-Me parece bien-Respondió el pelinegro.

Después de pasar por los pasillos de postres, refrigeradores e higiene, terminaron las compras para equipar la casa con lo necesario.

Ya de vuelta en el nuevo hogar, Kendall está en una llamada mientras Logan acomoda las cosas en los lugares correspondientes. El rubio termino de llamar.

-¿Era importante?-Preguntó Logan.

-Tardaran un poco más en traer las cosas-Dijo el rubio frustrado- Pero no hay nada que hacer ¿Quieres ver las películas de una vez?

-Está bien- Dijo Logan sacando un par de vasos del mueble- Lleva las frituras, serviré las bebidas.

-Entendido-Dijo el rubio sacando un tazón que el llevó y colocando las frituras, ya con todo listo fueron al sillón, Kendall puso la película que es de acción y ambos la ven sin entablar una conversación por un momento.

-¿Estas nervioso por la nueva escuela?-Preguntó el rubio.

-No tanto-respondió con naturalidad- No creo que me vaya mal, solo pienso en no encontrarme con Carlos.

-¿También estará en la universidad?

-Sí, pero está en economía.

-Bueno, al menos no estarán juntos- Animo el rubio comiendo una fritura.

-¿Tu estas nervioso?-Pregunto Logan.

-Lo estaba, pero ahora que iras tú no lo estoy tanto.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Bueno, aunque no lo creas suelo ser algo introvertido con las nuevas personas y al menos sé que tengo un amigo conmigo ahí.

-Kendall ¿En serio confías tanto en mí?- Preguntó Logan sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Bueno, tú mismo dijiste que no nos conocemos mucho.

-Tú eres alguien en quien se puede confiar-Dijo Kendall- Es decir, eras el más avanzado de la clase y todos te quieren y yo no soy la excepción.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Logan nervioso.

-No te incomodes- Se burlo Kendall- Quiero decir que eras el más querido de nuestra clase.

-Ah, gracias- Dijo Logan aliviado.

-Que ¿No quieres aceptar mi cariño?-Preguntó Kendall acercándose a Logan.

-No me refiero a eso- Dijo Logan alejándose un poco del más alto.

-¿Ah que te refieres entonces?-Dijo Kendall acercándose de nuevo a Logan.

-Solo mal entendí tu comentario.

-¿Qué pudiste entender mal? Dije que te quiero, es más que claro-Dijo Kendall acercándose más a Logan- Escucha, estoy feliz de estar contigo porque quiero decirte algo.

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy chicos, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que mañana hay nueva actualización así que estén al pendiente por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**_


	11. Son iguales

¡Hola chicos!

¡Feliz miércoles! Espero que estén muy bien y que les vaya lo mejor posible, bien como lo prometido es deuda y no me gusta fallarles es hora de una nueva actualización así que empecemos.

Capitulo 11: Son iguales.

-Tú eres alguien en quien se puede confiar-Dijo Kendall- Es decir, eras el más avanzado de la clase y todos te quieren y yo no soy la excepción.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Logan nervioso.

-No te incomodes- Se burlo Kendall- Quiero decir que eras el más querido de nuestra clase.

-Ah, gracias- Dijo Logan aliviado.

-Que ¿No quieres aceptar mi cariño?-Preguntó Kendall acercándose a Logan.

-No me refiero a eso- Dijo Logan alejándose un poco del más alto.

-¿Ah que te refieres entonces?-Dijo Kendall acercándose de nuevo a Logan.

-Solo mal entendí tu comentario.

-¿Qué pudiste entender mal? Dije que te quiero, es más que claro-Dijo Kendall acercándose más a Logan- Escucha, estoy feliz de estar contigo porque quiero decirte algo.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el timbre, Logan se levanto velozmente y fue a contestar el llamado.

-¿Diga?-Preguntó Logan, agradecido de poder cortar esa conversación tan incómoda.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo la voz de un hombre- Venimos a entregar una lavadora y una secadora ¿Esta el joven Kendall Knight en casa?

-Pasen por favor- Dijo el inteligente al recordar lo que dijo Kendall. Presiono el botón que sirve para abrir la puerta del edificio y tres hombres entraron cargando los objetos en cuestión.

Después de treinta minutos terminaron con el trabajo, Kendall se despide de ellos en la entrada principal no sin antes darles una propina por su buen trabajo. Los compañeros ahora están en el último piso en el cuarto usado como lavandería.

-Ya tenemos lavadora-Dijo Kendall satisfecho- Vamos a terminar de ver las películas ¿Quieres?

-De hecho no puedo-Dijo Logan inventando un compromiso para alejarse un rato del más alto- Debo ver a Lucy, me pidió ayuda para algo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No te molestes, mejor voy solo y te veo al rato, aprovecho para traer algo para cenar ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Lo que gustes-Dijo Kendall sonriendo- Entonces nos vemos luego, ¡Suerte!

Ambos entraron al elevador, Kendall bajó en el piso número cuatro y Logan siguió bajando hasta el primer piso.

Con paso veloz se dirigió a un parque cercano, no quiere ver a Kendall por la conversación anterior, se sentó en una jardinera y mientras ve a todos pasar y el día tornarse de azul a gris por las nubes que van llegando lentamente, se pone a recordar momentos de su vida.

-También estaba nublado ese día-Dijo el joven Mitchell empezando a recordar.

 **Recuerdo:**

-¿Entonces ahora sales con él?-Preguntó el inteligente a una chica.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? El insistió Loguie-Dijo una chica conocida para Logan- Lo siento, pero creo que así tenían que pasar las cosas.

-Pero tú eres mi amiga, tu sabes lo que el significo para mí.

-Hola-Dijo una silueta masculina que se acerca del par que discute, rodea a la chica por la cintura y mira a Logan- ¿Cómo estas Logan?

 **Fin del recuerdo.**

-Esa maldita sonrisa-Dijo el inteligente para sí mismo recordando lo sucedido- Esa sonrisa que me hipnotizaba y me ponía nervioso se volvió mi destrucción. Admito que fue un error haberme enamorado de él sabiendo que nada podría pasar entre nosotros, pero esa traición de parte de la que se hacía llamar mi amiga fue lo que realmente me dolió.

Las nubes fueron haciéndose más abundantes y espesas, una clara señal de que la lluvia estaba por caer por lo que el listo ya relajado, decidió regresar al departamento junto a la persona más odiada por el listo.

Caminó lentamente, tratando de eliminar toda imagen que pasa por su cabeza para no desquitarse con el rubio por rencores del pasado.

Al pasar por la calle, vio la pizzería donde labora Kendall y como quedo de comprar la cena se le hizo fácil pasar a comprar algunas rebanadas.

-Buenas noches-Dijo el listo a la persona que atiende el mostrador- Me podría dar dos rebanadas de pizza de champiñones y dos de carnes frías por favor.

-En seguida-Dijo el hombre- ¿Algo más?

-Dos latas de soda, empaque todo para llevar por favor.

Mientras espera su pedido, la mesera que los atendió la noche anterior de acerco a él.

-Hola-Dijo la rubia- Eres el amigo de Kendall ¿Cierto?

-Así es-Dijo Logan reconociendo a la chica del servicio-Tu eres ¿Jo?

-¡Exacto!-Respondió la alegre chica-Que bueno verte por aquí, de casualidad sabes donde esta Kendall.

-En el departamento-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Ah viven juntos-Dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo y mostrando una sonrisa- Entiendo, comprendo.

-¡No es lo que crees!-Menciono Logan alarmado- Solo compartimos los gastos de alojamiento, no es nada fuera de lo común.

-¡Ah! Lamento la confusión, aunque se ven bien juntos.

-Ya está listo Joven-Dijo el señor mostrando una bolsa plástica con la comida- Aquí tiene su recibo, pague en la caja y que disfrute su comida.

-Gracias-Dijo Logan tomando su pedido- Bien Jo fue bueno verte, espero hacerlo de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo amigo de Kendall que no sé su nombre-Bromeo la chica.

-Lo siento, soy Logan Mitchell-Dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Jo Taylor-Dijo la rubia recibiendo el saludo- Bien nos vemos luego, saluda a Kendall por mí.

-Lo hare-Dijo el listo sacando la billetera de su bolsillo- Nos vemos pronto.

El inteligente pago lo debido y salió del establecimiento, camina un poco hasta llegar al departamento mientras piensa en la alegre chica del servicio.

-*Es muy linda y alegre, creo que de cierto modo es igual a Kendall con todo su optimismo y carisma; creo que harían una linda pareja, aunque no sé porque dijo eso de verme bien junto a Kendall*-Piensa Logan llegando al edificio.

Llego al lugar justo cuando la oscuridad invadió el lugar y las nubes comenzaron a dejar caer el agua en forma de pequeñas gotas pero abundantes. El listo entró rápido para evitar mojarse en lo más mínimo y corrió al elevador.

Al llegar al departamento vio que Kendal sigue viendo las películas que veía anteriormente con él.

-Hola Logan-Dijo el más alto pausando la película y levantándose para acercarse al pelinegro- Que bueno que llegaste, ya comenzó a llover y no llevaste paraguas.

-Sí, pero ya llegue y traje la cena- Dijo mostrando el contenido de la bolsa- Espero que te guste, lamento no variar en el menú pero ya era tarde para buscar otro establecimiento además de la inminente lluvia.

-Está bien por mi-Dijo el rubio sin perder su sonrisa-Ya te dije que jamás me aburro de la pizza.

-Genial- Dijo Logan poniendo las cosas en la mesa- Pues comamos de una vez para acostarnos temprano.

El rubio se sentó haciéndole compañía al más bajo, recibió sus porciones de pizza correspondientes y comenzaron a comer.

-Jo es muy linda-Dijo Logan comiendo un bocado- ¿Te gusta?

-¿Porqué preguntas eso?

-Solo pensé que son muy parecidos, serían la pareja perfecta.

-Yo no lo creo-Dijo Kendall serio- Ella es muy linda es eso tienes razón, pero el problema es que somos muy iguales.

-¿Eso es un problema?

-Para mí lo es, si es igual que yo no hay nada nuevo que aportar a la relación. Por eso me sorprendió que tu y Carlos terminaran su relación; ya que son distintos mi idea era que siempre se sorprendían y por lo tanto nunca se aburrían de estar juntos.

-Yo no lo había visto de ese modo-Dijo Logan pensando el asunto- Creo que tienes razón, es decir si dos personas son iguales no hay nada nuevo que aprender del otro.

-¡Exacto! Por eso me agradas, creo que tengo mucho que aprender de ti y eso es emocionante.

-Digo lo mismo-Dijo el inteligente con una sonrisa.

 _ **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y que comenten su parecer. Recuerden que mañana temprano hay nueva actualización y última de la semana así que estén pendientes. Por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**_


	12. ¿Por qué mientes?

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **¡Feliz Jueves! Ya saben que los lleno de positivismo ¡Animo! Si están pasando por un mal momento espero alegrarlos un poco y deseo que tengan la sabiduría necesaria para salir adelante. Hoy les tengo el último capítulo de la semana así que sin más demoras; empecemos.**

Capitulo 12: ¿Por qué mientes?

-Jo es muy linda-Dijo Logan comiendo un bocado- ¿Te gusta?

-¿Porqué preguntas eso?

-Solo pensé que son muy parecidos, serían la pareja perfecta.

-Yo no lo creo-Dijo Kendall serio- Ella es muy linda en eso tienes razón, pero el problema es que somos iguales.

-¿Eso es un problema?

-Para mí lo es, si es igual que yo no hay nada nuevo que aportar a la relación. Por eso me sorprendió que tu y Carlos terminaran su relación; ya que son distintos mi idea era que siempre se sorprendían y por lo tanto nunca se aburrían de estar juntos.

-Yo no lo había visto de ese modo-Dijo Logan pensando el asunto- Creo que tienes razón, es decir si dos personas son iguales no hay nada nuevo que aprender del otro.

-¡Exacto! Por eso me agradas, creo que tengo mucho que aprender de ti y eso es emocionante.

-Digo lo mismo-Dijo el inteligente con una sonrisa.

-James vendrá mañana-Dijo Kendall- supongo que vendrá con Lucy.

-Que buena noticia, con la universidad no sé cuando podre verla de nuevo.

-¿No está en la misma escuela?

-No, Lucy entro a la escuela de artes en el área de música.

-James esta en actuación.

-Esos tortolos siempre están juntos, me alegra que todos les salga bien.

-Sí, que bien por ellos.

-Ya voy a acostarme-Dijo Logan levantándose de su asiento- ¿Seguirás viendo tus películas?

-No, igual necesito descansar.

-Entonces te veo mañana, descansa Kendall.

-Tú también Logan.

Los compañeros fueron a sus dormitorios, ambos se acostaron y durmieron en seguida.

Ya es de día, Logan despertó primero esta vez ya que recordó que no se baño anteriormente por lo que está bastante incomodo.

Tomo una bata de baño que está colgada y fue al cuarto de baño para asearse apropiadamente.

Abrió la llave que da el agua fría y caliente hasta que sintió que la temperatura es la adecuada. Mientras se baña se relaja, deja caer el agua cálida en su cuerpo. Toma una barra de jabón y la pasa por su abdomen, brazos, piernas hasta sentir que la limpieza había terminado; se enjuago y secó con la bata para salir posteriormente.

Fue a su habitación a vestirse, utilizó una playera color azul cielo y un pantalón negro, tenis blancos y listo para recibir a los invitados que no tardan en llegar.

Salió ya listo para la jornada de hoy, Kendall acaba de despertar y se ve desarreglado pues aun no se ha bañado.

-Buenos días-Dijo Kendall bostezando-Veo que estás listo.

-Así es-Dijo Logan dirigiéndose a la cocina- Ve a arreglarte, voy a preparar el desayuno para recibir a James y a Lucy.

-Gracias Logan, tienes razón voy a bañarme.

Kendall se metió a su habitación, tomo una toalla y salió al cuarto de baño para ducharse, mientras tanto Logan saca un empaque de huevos del refrigerador, cuatro manzanas y una botella de leche.

El inteligente fríe los huevos en el sartén cuando se escucha el timbre de la entrada, desatiende un poco la estufa mientras abre la puerta ya sabiendo de quien se trata.

Después de varios minutos James y Lucy entran al departamento, se dirigen a la cocina y ven a Logan preparando de desayunar.

-Buenos días Logan-Dijo Lucy besando una mejilla de su amigo.

-Hola chicos-Dijo Logan sin dejar de vista los alimentos- Ya casi está listo, Kendall esta aseándose entonces viene en unos minutos.

-Se ve bien-Dijo James viendo el sartén- ¿Te ayudamos en algo?

-Vayan sirviendo leche en los vasos y llévenla al comedor por favor.

-En seguida-Dijo Lucy sacando los vasos del mueble señalado- Por cierto ¿Cómo se van acoplando?

-Todo va bien hasta ahora-Dijo Logan colocando los alimentos en un plato- Kendall es muy atento y no hemos tenido problema alguno.

-Te dije que Kendall es agradable-Dijo James cargando un par de vasos ya con la bebida láctea- Que bueno que se lleven bien.

Kendall salió de la ducha con una toalla cubriendo su torso, fue a su habitación sin ser visto por sus amigos, se vistió con una camisa roja y un pantalón de mezclilla color azul. AL final acomodo su cabello y salió a saludar a sus amigos.

-¡Hola chicos!-Dijo Kendall entrando a la cocina.

-¿Cómo estás Kendall?-Preguntó James acercándose a su amigo.

-Bien gracias ¿Hace falta algo?

-No, solo lleven sus platos al comedor por favor y tomen una manzana de la alacena.

Los chicos lo obedecieron y fueron al lugar indicado. Todos comen mientras platican cosas al azar, del nerviosismo por las nuevas escuelas y ese tipo de asuntos. Así pasaron tres horas.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir Logan-Dijo Lucy levantándose de su asiento- Aun tengo que ordenar algunas cosas para el primer día de clases.

-Yo también-Esta vez James- ¿Los ayudamos con los platos?

-No es necesario-Dijo Logan- Yo me encargo, ya tengo todo para mañana de todos modos.

La pareja Salió del departamento dejando a Kendall y a Logan solos de nuevo.

-¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?-Preguntó el rubio llevando los trastos al lavadero.

-¿Plan? Creo que solo adelantarnos a hacer los deberes para no correr en la semana.

-podemos hacer algo más que eso-Dijo el de la mirada esmeralda abriendo el grifo dejando salir el agua- Ya tengo todo listo y por lo visto tu igual.

-Ahora que lo dices, ya no tengo ningún asunto pendiente-Dijo el del cabello oscuro recargándose en el refrigerador- Esta bien ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Vamos a cenar a un lugar distinto-Dijo el rubio volteando a ver a Logan- No lo sé, tal vez unas hamburguesas.

-Creí que jamás te molestarías de la pizza-Se burló Logan.

-No es eso-Dijo Kendall riendo- Es solo que, quiero hacer algo diferente.

-¿Ah donde quieres ir?-Preguntó Logan acercándose al rubio.

-Podemos ir al centro comercial, hay un establecimiento de comida rápida.

-Me parece buena idea-Dijo Logan saliendo de la cocina.

-Espera Logan-Llamo el rubio al más bajo- Aun falta algo de tiempo para ir a cenar ¿Podemos terminar de ver las películas?

-Está bien-Dijo Logan, pero al recordar lo que paso ayer con las películas se arrepintió de la idea- Es decir, me gustaría pero acabo de recordar que necesito comprar algunas cosas.

-Te acompaño-Dijo el rubio secándose las manos.

-¡No es necesario!-Dijo el de los ojos oscuros apresuradamente-Es decir, no te molestes, no es necesario.

-No sé porque pero creo que me estas evitando-Dijo el de los ojos verdes acercándose a Logan- ¿Hay algo que no quieras decirme y deba saber?

-No pasa nada-Dijo Logan volviendo su camino hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Creí que nos llevamos bien-Dijo el rubio saliendo de la cocina antes de que Logan lo hiciera.

El bajito se quedo en la cocina sólo, ahora se siente pésimo por su actuar pero no le puede decir la verdad al rubio.

-*Creo que cometí un error, mi intención no es ser grosero pero todo lo inicio el ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? Dejarlo todo como esta no va a mejorar nada, supongo que hablare en la cena con el ya que por ahora debo pensar cómo va a ser nuestro trato de ahora en adelante.

Logan fue a su habitación, se recostó en su cama a revisar su teléfono celular y realizando actividades para pasar esas largas horas antes de ir a cenar.

Pasaron cinco horas y no había sonido fuera de la habitación del inteligente, por lo general es Kendall el que toma la iniciativa así que fue bastante extraño que no tocara la puerta de la habitación de Logan para salir.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo Logan para sí levantándose de la cama- Ya debería estar insistiendo para cenar, pero no viene.

Salió de su habitación y se aseguro que su compañero no estuviera en la cocina como la vez pasada, al asegurarse que no es así empezó a obtener valor para tocar la puerta de su habitación; llenaba sus pulmones con oxigeno como si de seguridad se tratara y golpeo la puerta del rubio.

-¿Kendall?-Llamo Logan desde fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Kendall de forma indiferente.

-Solo, quiero saber si ya tienes ganas de ir a cenar.

-¿De verdad quieres ir conmigo?-Preguntó Kendall sin abrir la puerta- Como te esfuerzas tanto en evitarme tal vez es mejor que vayas solo, yo invito si quieres.

-Si es por lo de la mañana yo…

-No es solo eso-Interrumpió el rubio abriendo la puerta y mirando fijamente a Logan- Ayer que hable con James para vernos hoy me dijo que estaba con Lucy y ella misma me saludó. Si no mal recuerdo dijiste que debías ayudarla con algo pero ella no tenía la menor idea de donde estabas-Kendall abrió la puerta por completo y fue a sentarse a su cama-No dije nada porque sé que necesitas tu espacio; soy tu compañero no tu papá y no puedo prohibirte nada pero no es necesario que me evites, con un "no me agradas" yo entiendo

Vaya que Logan esta en un aprieto, toda su cuartada fue descubierta y no tiene más remedio de tratar de reparar la situación que el mismo causó.

-Lo siento-Dijo Logan entrando por completo a la habitación, sin ver a Kendall ya que sus ojos apuntan al suelo por la vergüenza- Tienes razón no he sido bueno contigo, lo lamento lo digo en serio y no es que no me agrades.

Al escuchar esa palabra Kendall se levanto de la cama y se acerco a Logan.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó Kendall frente a más bajo- ¿Qué sucede Logan?

-Solo ¡Me sentía mal!-Mintió ágilmente el listo- Recordé a Carlos y necesitaba caminar, si te lo decía iba a preocuparte y no quería que eso pasara; tú debes tener tus propios problemas y no quise molestarte.

Kendall se quedo en silencio por un momento al igual que Logan, el segundo prácticamente rezaba por que le creyera mientras el rubio solo mira a Logan atentamente.

La corta distancia entre ellos fue vencida por los brazos del más alto, los paso por la nuca de Logan obligándolo a acercarse a él. Logan esta con su cabeza oculta en el cuello del rubio mientras este lo presiona aun más contra su cuerpo.

-Gracias por confiar en mí-Dijo el rubio sin soltar al inteligente- Lamento hacerte pensar que es un problema hablar conmigo, Logan yo te estimo demasiado y no me gusta que pases estas cosas tu solo; si tienes algún problema puedes hablar conmigo tenlo por seguro.

-*¡¿Ahora qué hago?!*-Piensa Logan alterado- *Funciono mi mentira pero paso exactamente lo que no quería que pasara, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me está tocando!*

Poco a poco el inteligente fue cediendo al abrazo, siente al aroma masculino del más alto, siente las cálidas manos del rubio tratando de trasmitirle algo de ese calor, siente la respiración de su compañero en su oído y una mezcla de sentimientos fue haciendo a Logan abrazar a Kendall de igual modo.

-Logan-Llamo el rubio aun aferrado al cuerpo del pequeño.

-Dime-Respondió en el mismo bajo tono.

-Lo siento-Dijo Kendall separándose de Logan pero no lo suficiente ya que sigue con sus brazos alrededor de su compañero.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-Preguntó el listo con una mirada confundida.

-Por esto-El de la mirada esmeralda se acercó más al listo uniendo sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez de una manera más acelerada y no solo un roce de labios.

Logan aunque confundido, siguió el beso y se dejo llevar. Los pensamientos y preocupaciones del listo se esfumaron de su cabeza mientras los suaves labios del alto acarician con delicadeza los suyos; es como si todo lo pasado estuviera olvidado.

 **Hasta aquí el último capítulo de la semana, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Para quien llego por casualidad les aviso que suelo actualizar de lunes a jueves todas las semanas para no dejarlos en suspenso por tanto tiempo así que regresen el lunes temprano y con mucho gusto habré publicado una nueva entrega. Sin más que decirles, por ahora se despide; B.J Ríos.**


	13. ¡Maldita sea!

¡Hola chicos!

¡Feliz lunes! Espero que estén muy bien y todo en su vida este en orden. Como es de costumbre, hoy les tengo el primer capítulo de la semana así que empecemos.

 **Capitulo 13: ¡Maldita sea!**

La corta distancia entre ellos fue vencida por los brazos del más alto, los paso por la nuca de Logan obligándolo a acercarse a él. Logan esta con su cabeza oculta en el cuello del rubio mientras este lo presiona aun más contra su cuerpo.

-Gracias por confiar en mí-Dijo el rubio sin soltar al inteligente- Lamento hacerte pensar que es un problema hablar conmigo, Logan yo te estimo demasiado y no me gusta que pases estas cosas tu solo; si tienes algún problema puedes hablar conmigo tenlo por seguro.

-*¡¿Ahora qué hago?!*-Piensa Logan alterado- *Funciono mi mentira pero paso exactamente lo que no quería que pasara, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me está tocando!*

Poco a poco el inteligente fue cediendo al abrazo, siente al aroma masculino del más alto, siente las cálidas manos del rubio tratando de trasmitirle algo de ese calor, siente la respiración de su compañero en su oído y una mezcla de sentimientos fue haciendo a Logan abrazar a Kendall de igual modo.

-Logan-Llamo el rubio aun aferrado al cuerpo del pequeño.

-Dime-Respondió en el mismo bajo tono.

-Lo siento-Dijo Kendall separándose de Logan pero no lo suficiente ya que sigue con sus brazos alrededor de su compañero.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-Preguntó el listo con una mirada confundida.

-Por esto-El de la mirada esmeralda se acercó más al listo uniendo sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez de una manera más acelerada y no solo un roce de labios.

Logan aunque confundido, siguió el beso y se dejo llevar. Los pensamientos y preocupaciones del listo se esfumaron de su cabeza mientras los suaves labios del alto acarician con delicadeza los suyos; es como si todo lo pasado estuviera olvidado.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Logan se diera cuenta de la realidad y se separo bruscamente del alto.

-Logan, yo…

-¡Basta!-Dijo Logan viendo furioso a Kendall.

-Discúlpame Logan, no quise hacerlo pero…

-¡Ya!-interrumpió de nuevo el inteligente- Kendall tu solamente juegas conmigo, como estoy en un momento de desesperación sientes lastima por mi ¿Crees que la necesito?

-Yo sé que eres fuerte Logan, no mal interpretes lo que pasó-Dijo el rubio sorprendido por los regaños del pelinegro- Lo que quiero decir es que yo te quiero; no es que sienta lastima por ti es solo que no podía seguir reteniendo las ganas de besarte que tengo desde hace años.

-¿Crees que voy a caer?-Dijo Logan aún furioso- Después de tu desprecio hace años ahora dices que te gusto y que te mueres por mis besos.

-¿Desprecio? Logan ¿de qué hablas? Preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Hablo de que dejes de fingir amnesia, sabes bien a lo que me refiero y ¿Sabes qué? Mejor dejémoslo así; hace tiempo que te supere y no pienso volver a recaer solamente por un capricho pasajero tuyo.

-Logan, espera-Dijo el de los ojos verdes al aire pues Logan se encerró en su habitación azotando la puerta bruscamente.

 _¿Ah que se refiere con eso? Yo jamás eh despreciado a Logan, el me gusta desde hace tiempo y si él me hubiera propuesto estar con él mi respuesta hubiera sido positiva.-Piensa Kendall en el silencio de su habitación._

La noche fue avanzando. Entre confusiones, maldiciones y una que otra lagrima el inteligente fue quedando profundamente dormido aunque no olvida la discusión ni en sueños.

 _ **Sueño:**_

-Se nota a simple vista que alguien rompió tu corazón- Dijo Carlos a Logan tomando una de sus manos- No sé quien haya sido que se atrevió a lastimarte, pero quiero ayudarte a sanar.

-No es una buena idea Carlos-Dijo el aspirante a doctor- Tu eres un buen chico, es verdad que alguien me hizo daño pero no por eso voy a estar con alguien por despecho; tú no te mereces algo así.

-Logan, yo más que feliz de ser la persona que te ayude a salir adelante. En este momento me ves como plato de segunda mesa, pero yo sé que con el tiempo seré más que eso para ti.

-Estas dispuesto a tratar de ser mi novio a pesar de que tal vez no pueda olvidar a mi antiguo amor; pero ¿Si no puedo olvidarlo?-Preguntó Logan.

-Me iré sin rencores, lo prometo.

-Entonces, Carlos García-Dijo Logan presionando más fuerte la mano del latino- Acepto ser tu novio.

 _ **Fin del sueño.**_

Logan despertó de su sueño al escuchar la alarma, es su primer día en la nueva escuela y ya va algo tarde.

Se levanto en seguida, saco la ropa elegida de su closet, tomo su bata y fue al cuarto de baño a ducharse. Al darse cuenta de la humedad en el suelo y las paredes fue fácil darse cuenta que Kendall se duchó antes que él.

Se apresuro a bañarse y salió casi corriendo a vestirse. Termino y se arreglo el cabello, tomo su mochila y salió velozmente pero fue tanta su rapidez que no se dio cuenta de que Kendall estaba saliendo también y choco con él.

Ambos sobaron sus heridas, no es tan grave ya que el impacto no fue tan fuerte pero si tienen un leve dolor.

-Lo siento-Dijo Kendall cortante y avanzó a la puerta.

Logan está sorprendido por la seriedad de su compañero, es verdad que no son muy amigos y más tomando en cuenta lo que sucedió ayer pero la frialdad del rubio puede ser comparada con la del mismo Logan.

Después de meditar varios segundos se dio cuenta que solo pierde el tiempo, corrió hacía la puerta y salió del edificio.

Al estar en la calle vio que Kendall está en la orilla de la acera.

-¿Sucede algo?-Le preguntó el pelinegro acercándose al rubio.

-No, solo que es tarde y es mi primer día-La frialdad de hace rato la repitió en estas palabras- Tomare un taxi para llegar a tiempo.

-¿Podemos compartirlo?-Preguntó el aspirante a doctor- Yo tampoco llegare.

-Si quieres-Le contesto el rubio de manera indiferente.

Pronto llego el taxi, ambos subieron al vehículo y comenzaron a avanzar. La mirada de Kendall es fría sin ningún rastro de emoción, Logan no puede evitar sentirse mal por eso, no quiere que las cosas sean de este modo pero no hay algo que se pueda hacer.

Llegaron al lugar, Logan ya sabía dónde estaba todo exactamente, hizo un recorrido antes de que comenzaran las clases así que fue fácil para el inteligente saberse guiar.

-¿Sabes a donde debo ir?-Preguntó Kendall al listo- No sé dónde está el área se psicología.

-Toma-Le dijo el pelinegro entregándole un mapa del campus- Ahí está todo escrito, yo ya debo irme para la primera clase.

-Gracias, te veo en la salida-Le dijo el rubio recibiendo el papel.

-Podemos vernos en el primer descanso-Le dijo Logan al notar la indiferencia del de la mirada esmeralda.

-La verdad quiero ver mejor el lugar, mejor nos vemos a la salida.

Kendall fue casi corriendo en la dirección contraria a la de Logan dejando solo al listo.

El pelinegro fue caminando al salón donde le habían indicado que es la primera clase.

-*No es como que me importe mucho, después de todo tenía que ser claro con Kendall pero tampoco debe de ser así y más sabiendo lo optimista que es; hablare con él después cuando tenga la oportunidad*- Piensa Logan mientras avanza al aula.

Las clases están en curso, hace un momento el Director Griffin vino para saludar a los nuevos estudiantes. Logan está sentado escuchando atentamente la presentación de los profesores así como el propósito de las clases.

A pesar de todo lo anterior, la mente del inteligente se va por momentos al recordar la actitud tan fría de Kendall. Es como si toda su actitud positiva se esfumara dejando a un hombre totalmente distinto, parecía una persona diferente.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, Logan tiene la intención ir al área de psicología pero teme que Kendall lo tome a mal ¿Si piensa que lo estoy siguiendo? ¡No! Eso no puedo hacerlo, no está bien; él me ha dado mi espacio y debo respetar el suyo.

Al salir del salón mira hacia el suelo, no se percato que alguien está frente a él.

-¡Logan!-Dijo una voz femenina conocida para el inteligente.

-¡Maldita sea! Camile…

 **Bien chicos hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la semana, recuerden comentar si es de su agrado o no, dar sus opiniones ya sean positivas o negativas pues es su opinión y se respeta. Mañana nueva actualización así que por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**


	14. Yo aun lo recuerdo

¡Hola chicos!

Espero que estén muy bien, les deseo lo mejor del mundo. Hoy les tengo un capítulo muy especial, es hora así que empecemos.

 **Capitulo 14: Yo aun lo recuerdo.**

Las clases están en curso, hace un momento el Director Griffin vino para saludar a los nuevos estudiantes. Logan está sentado escuchando atentamente la presentación de los profesores así como el propósito de las clases.

A pesar de todo lo anterior, la mente del inteligente se va por momentos al recordar la actitud tan fría de Kendall. Es como si toda su actitud positiva se esfumara dejando a un hombre totalmente distinto, parecía una persona diferente.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, Logan tiene la intención ir al área de psicología pero teme que Kendall lo tome a mal ¿Si piensa que lo estoy siguiendo? ¡No! Eso no puedo hacerlo, no está bien; él me ha dado mi espacio y debo respetar el suyo.

Al salir del salón mira hacia el suelo, no se percato que alguien está frente a él.

-¡Logan!-Dijo una voz femenina conocida para el inteligente.

-¡Maldita sea! Camile…

-No esperaba verte aquí amigo- Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa al inteligente- ¿Cómo va todo?

-No te incumbe- Le dijo el pelinegro ignorando a Camile y saliendo.

-Logan ¿Sigues enojado?-Le pregunta la chica caminando detrás de él- Vamos ya supéralo, podemos volver a ser amigos.

-No quiero tener nada que ver contigo Camile, no quiero ser grosero así que te agradecería que dejes de seguirme.

-Bueno, yo trate de hacer las paces-Le dijo la pelinegra molesta- Por lo menos dime donde está el área de psicología y te dejare tranquilo.

El inteligente se volteo bruscamente a ver a la chica, su mirada tiene una mezcla de confusión y enfado.

-¿Psicología?- Le preguntó incrédulo a su enemiga.

-Sí, estudio ahí. Llegue muy tarde hoy pero me dejaron entrar después de todo.

-Solo, ve el área de abajo-Le contesto Logan preocupado- Está en el segundo edificio.

-Gracias Logan-Le contesto Camile con una sonrisa- Por cierto ¿Sabes donde esta Kendall?

-Creí que ya no lo querías- Le respondió el pelinegro- Como terminaron supuse que ya no se querían.

-Algo así, él fue quien termino conmigo pero quiero volver con él.

-Debo irme ya-Menciono Logan alejándose rápidamente de Camile.

Caminó por un buen rato, llego a la cafetería de mera causalidad y se sentó en una de las mesas. Los pensamientos son muchos, la llegada de Camile a la escuela y no solo eso sino que estará cerca de Kendall de nuevo es lo que hace que el inteligente se sienta muy preocupado.

-*¿Qué hare ahora? No es como que me importe mucho, si regresan no es mi problema; ya supere a Kendall y no pienso retroceder*- Piensa el inteligente en silencio.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Preguntó un joven al ver que Logan está solo.

-¡AH! Si claro-Le respondió el pelinegro saliendo de su pensar.

-Gracias-Le dijo el chico haciéndole compañía- Mi nombre es Dak, Dak Zevon.

-Mucho gusto Dak, soy Logan Mitchell-Se presento el inteligente amistosamente.

-Eres nuevo ¿Cierto?-Le preguntó Dak comiendo una papa frita.

-Así es ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-No te había visto antes, bueno ya tengo que irme pero me agrado conocerte Logan ¿Podemos cambiar números de teléfono?

-¡Seguro!-Le dijo el listo, intercambiaron números telefónicos y quedaron en verse otro día.

Las clases comenzaron, Logan está totalmente perdido; las clases avanzan y el inteligente no se da cuenta, todo lo que puede pensar es en Kendall y camile.

-*¿Volverán a estar juntos? ¿Kendall aún la quiere? ¡No! El dijo que me quiere, aunque no me ha hablado en todo el día y ahora que Camile estará en la misma escuela y la misma área que Kendall… A la larga no debe importarme, Kendall es libre de hacer su vida con quien se le dé la gana y ya que lo rechace no debo ser egoísta; el debe hacer su vida*- Piensa en silencio.

La última clase al fin termina, Logan quiere ver a Kendal. Corre a la entrada pero no hay nadie, parece que el rubio se fue sin esperar al inteligente; estaba a punto de empezar a caminar cuando ve que se acerca una pareja ¡Ay no!

-Hola Logan-Le dijo Camile acercándose con Kendall- Así que viven juntos

-Entiendo que ya te contó todo-Le dijo el pelinegro viendo a Kendall- Si, compartimos departamento.

-Eso es tan extraño Loguie- Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa- Pero a la vez es bueno para ti ¿No es así?

Kendall miro confundido a Logan cuando Camile dijo eso.

-De hecho es algo bueno, así no tengo que cargar con todos los gastos yo solo-Dijo Logan apresurado al contestar- Kendall ¿Nos vamos?

-De hecho voy a llevar a Camile a casa-Dijo el rubio aún cortante- Te veré en el departamento más tarde.

_*Es justo lo que temía, esas palabras son lo que no quiera escuchar*-Piensa Logan para sí mismo.

-Bien, llega cuando quieras- Le contesto Logan enojado- Nos vemos después-Dijo el pelinegro caminando muy rápido alejándose velozmente del par.

-¡Adiós Logan!- Le grito Camile burlona pero el listo no se detuvo a despedirse.

Camina sin rumbo, no quiere llegar al departamento a deprimirse así que va a la casa de su amiga Lucy; ya no puede esconder su molestia y ahora más con la llegada de Camile a su vida… De nuevo.

El listo llego a la casa, toco la puerta desesperado y espero respuesta.

-¡Logan! ¿Qué sucede?-Le preguntó Lucy extrañada.

-¿Estás ocupada?-Le preguntó entrando totalmente a la casa.

-No, acabo de llegar de la escuela hace poco y James me trajo pero se acaba de ir-Le dijo sentándose en el sillón haciendo espacio suficiente para que Logan se sentara con ella- Ven, dime que ocurre.

-Necesito decirte algo Lucy, pero debes prometerme no decirle a nadie; ni siquiera a James.

-Logan me estas asustando-le dijo la rebelde.

-Solo promételo.

-Lo prometo Loguie, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Bien-Dijo Logan tomando asiento a lado de su amiga- Sabes que odio a Kendall desde hace tiempo.

-Exacto.

-Pero no sabes porque siento eso por el… Yo lo amaba.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Lucy sorprendida- Oye, pero ¿Qué paso?

-Es algo largo de contar.

 **Recuerdo…**

Todo empezó en la escuela, antes de que llegara a la ciudad, yo estaba en la misma clase de Kendall por lo tanto lo veía a diario.

Mi relación con el solamente era de hablarnos casualmente, no éramos muy buenos amigos pero nos llevamos bien. La única que sabía que me gustaba Kendall era una amiga, su nombre es Camile.

Pasaron los años y me di cuenta que no era simple atracción lo que sentía por Kendall, paso el tiempo pero mis sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos.

Un día obtuve el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía, sabia a lo que me atenía pero ya no podía esconderlo más. Pensé que la mejor manera de decirlo era por medio de una carta, le escribí una nota diciéndole todo.

-¿Crees que le guste?- Le pregunte a Camile

-claro que si Logan-Respondió-Ve y pon esta carta en su pupitre, lo máximo que podrá hacer es rechazarte de la manera más amable posible, pero de ese modo saldrás de dudas; has estado enamorado de él desde hace dos años y creo que ya debe saberlo.

-¡Tienes razón!-Respondí-Ya es hora de decirle.

Fui a su pupitre y deje la carta en la mesa, Camile pensó que lo mejor era salir al descanso mientras esperábamos la respuesta. Kendall siempre fue muy educado, si no le gustaba el gesto que hice lo máximo que podría hacer es decirme un no por respuesta pero por lo menos estaría seguro de lo que sentía y me haría a la idea de tener otro interés.

En fin, Camile regreso al salón porque había olvidado su dinero. Cuando regreso fuimos a comprar unos cafés y así pasamos un rato imaginando lo que podría pasar. Al terminar el tiempo me adelanté al salón mientras Camile iba al baño.

No estaba preparado para esto, la carta que le deje en el pupitre ya estaba hecha pedazos. Habían rastros de papel en el suelo. No me molesto que me haya rechazado, pero hay mejores maneras de hacerlo sin hacerme sentir tan mal.

No supe que hacer en ese momento, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y corrí fuera del salón no sin antes recoger los pedazos.

Al salir escuchaba los pasos y los gritos de Camile acercándose a mí pero no quería verla, no podía hacerlo.

-Logan ¿Qué sucedió?-Dijo ella.

-Fue un error amiga, fue un error-Le dije sin cortar mi velocidad - el no lo aprecio como dijiste ¡Jamás debí pensarlo!

-Logan detente-Me dijo de nuevo - ¿Qué sucedió?

Después de ese día no volví a ser el mismo con Kendall, no me dolió que me rechazara, pero un "no" hubiera bastado; no era necesaria tanta crueldad. El me siguió hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, siguió siendo tan amable pero solo ganaba más odio con cada palabra; no le importaba ni siquiera y siguió hablándome como si nada.

Después de dos meses me entere que Camile se volvió novia de Kendall, ese fue el último golpe y no es como que no quisiera que ella fuera feliz, pero ella era única que sabía lo que sentía por Kendall y no le importo.

-¿Entonces ahora sales con él?-Le pregunte pues no lo creía o más bien no lo quería creer.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? El insistió Loguie-Me dijo - Lo siento, pero creo que así tenían que pasar las cosas.

-Pero tú eres mi amiga, tu sabes lo que el significo para mí.

-Hola-Dijo Kendall acercándose a nosotros - ¿Cómo estas Logan?

Después de unos meses llegaste tú, yo ya era amigo de James aunque no llegue a un nivel de confianza como contigo, además él era el mejor amigo de Kendall por lo que no me daba muy buena espina. Ellos terminaron después de un año de noviazgo, tal vez más pero no lo recuerdo.

 **Fin del recuerdo…**

-Ahora entiendo-Dijo Lucy sorprendida- Recuerdo quien es Camile, ahora sé porque no te gustaba hacer tareas en equipo con ella.

-Sí, pero ya no importa-Dijo el inteligente resignado- Ella gano y yo sigo odiando a Kendall.

-Normalmente trataría de convencerte-Dijo Lucy seria- pero lo que hizo Kendall no estuvo nada bien, hay mejores maneras de rechazar a alguien sin romper su corazón. Espera ¿Porqué me cuentas esto ahora?

-Porque Camile regreso a mi vida, está en la misma escuela y en la misma área que Kendall.

-¿Qué? Maldita sea-Dijo Lucy enojada- Si quieres puedo ir a golpearle, será divertido poder desquitarme.

-No, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento- Dijo Logan sonriendo- Ya no hay nada que hacer, Kendall la llevo a su casa y probablemente vuelvan ¡Maldita sea!

-Espera Loguie ¿Estás celoso?- Preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy chicos, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Mañana nueva actualización así que por ahora se despide; B.J Ríos.**


	15. No me importa

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **Feliz miércoles, espero que estén muy bien y que todo en su vida este en orden. Como es de costumbre les tengo listo el siguiente capítulo de esta serie así que empecemos.**

 **Capitulo 15: No me importa.**

-Ahora entiendo-Dijo Lucy sorprendida- Recuerdo quien es Camile, ahora sé porque no te gustaba hacer tareas en equipo con ella.

-Sí, pero ya no importa-Dijo el inteligente resignado- Ella gano y yo sigo odiando a Kendall.

-Normalmente trataría de convencerte-Dijo Lucy seria- pero lo que hizo Kendall no estuvo nada bien, hay mejores maneras de rechazar a alguien sin romper su corazón. Espera ¿Porqué me cuentas esto ahora?

-Porque Camile regreso a mi vida, está en la misma escuela y en la misma área que Kendall.

-¿Qué? Maldita sea-Dijo Lucy enojada- Si quieres puedo ir a golpearle, será divertido poder desquitarme.

-No, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento- Dijo Logan sonriendo- Ya no hay nada que hacer, Kendall la llevo a su casa y probablemente vuelvan ¡Maldita sea!

-Espera Loguie ¿Estás celoso?- Preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

-¿Qué? Claro que no- Dijo Logan apresurado.

-Entonces ¿Porqué te preocupa tanto que regresen a estar juntos?- Preguntó Lucy de forma acusadora.

-Es solo que si regresan es obvio que la veré más seguido- Se defendió Logan- Va a ir al departamento pues también es de Kendall ahora y no quiero verla.

-¿Seguro que solo es eso?- preguntó la rebelde incrédula.

-Estoy muy seguro Lucy, solamente es eso.

-Bien, entonces solamente basta con que hables con Kendall. Si le explicas esto seguramente entenderá que no quieres a Camile en el departamento.

-No le diré Lucy, se supone que el debe saberlo- Insiste el pelinegro- No tendría porque explicar algo que él sabe a la perfección.

-¿Entonces qué harás? ¿Aguantarás a Camile en tu hogar?

-Sí regresan, no tendré otra opción- Dijo el inteligente resignado- Después de todo es casa de Kendall también, no podre hacer nada.

-Logan, hablo en serio; tienes que hablar con Kendall-Dijo Lucy enojada- No puedes dejar que las cosas sigan así.

-No Lucy, no quiero hacerlo-Dijo Logan igual de enojado.

-Bien, yo hablare con él- Dijo Lucy tomando las llaves de su casa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Lucy detente por favor-Dijo Logan siguiendo a su amiga pues ella salió de la casa.

-No lo haré, Logan eres mi amigo y no puedo verte así-Dijo Lucy sin detenerse- Tiene que escucharme y lo va a hacer.

-Lucy, te no te metas en problemas por favor- Dijo Logan siguiéndolo- James es su amigo y seguro no le gustara que hagas esto.

-¿James sabe esto?- Preguntó la rebelde deteniendo su camino.

-Creo que no, al menos no se entero por mí-Dijo Logan seguro- Por favor Lucy, si te conté esto es porque necesitaba hablar con alguien; te agradezco que me hayas escuchado pero ahora quiero que te calmes.

-No me puedes decir algo como eso y esperar que no haga algo Logan-Dijo Lucy enojada.

-Mejor hay que conversar tranquilos Lucy-Dijo Logan tratando de calmar a su amiga- Vamos a mi departamento, tomemos un café y hablamos bien pero por favor no hagas nada de eso.

Lucy se quedo pensando por varios segundos, no quiere que Logan se altere pero quiere ayudarlo a enfrentarse a Camile y a Kendall.

-Está bien-Dijo Lucy ya tranquila- Vamos a tu departamento.

-Pero por favor, te lo pido como amigos- Rogó Logan- En caso que Kendall este ahí, no le digas nada de esto; salúdalo como lo haces normalmente no importa lo que pasé.

-Prometo no hacer nada alocado Loguie- Dijo Lucy, aunque quiere hacerlo- Eres mi amigo y voy a hacer esto por ti.

-Muchas gracias Lucy, bien vamos ya.

Los jóvenes amigos caminaron un buen rato, las ocurrencias de Lucy hacen que Logan se ría por un tiempo mientras avanzan a su destino.

Al entrar se dan cuenta justo lo que no querían, Kendall está sentado en el sillón conversando con Camile.

-Hola Logan-Dijo Camile con una sonrisa burlona- Esperaba verte aquí cuando llegamos pero no estabas.

-Hola Kendall-Dijo Lucy al ver que Logan no respondía nada, acción que Logan agradeció infinitamente.

-Hola-Dijo el rubio sonriendo gentilmente- Ella es…

-Camile, lo sé-Dijo la rebelde dando una mirada indiferente a la chica junto al de los ojos verdes.

-¡Lucy! Cuanto tiempo-Dijo Camile viendo bien a la pelinegra- Que bueno verte de nuevo.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo-Dijo Lucy fría- Bien, no les quitamos su tiempo; vamos a la cocina Logan.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No les agrada ver a una vieja amiga?-Dijo Camile con una voz burlona.

-No somos amigas Camile-Dijo Lucy furiosa- Ahora sé lo que hiciste ¿No te cansas nunca?

-¿Qué hice tan malo?- Dijo Camile fingiendo una mirada triste.

-Lucy ¡Basta!- Dijo Kendall enojado- Si les molesta que traiga a Camile conmigo díganmelo y no volverá a pasar; no necesitamos hacer esto.

-Pues para tu mayor información…

-No hay problema-Interrumpió Logan a su amiga- No te voy a mentir, ella no me agrada y eso se puede notar desde lejos. Pero esta también es tu casa y tienes tanto derecho como yo de traer a quien tú quieras.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con aquella respuesta, en especial Lucy y Camile.

-Gracias Logan-Dijo Kendall regresando a su tono serio.

-Bien, vamos Lucy-Dijo Logan tomando de la mano a su amiga y yendo a la cocina.

-¿Qué fue eso Logan?-Susurró Lucy a su amigo- De verdad ¿Vas a dejar que Camile venga a la casa?

-No tengo opción Lucy-Le respondió el inteligente encendiendo la cafetera- No quiero que Kendall piense que no tengo madurez en estos asuntos; además no me pondré mal por Camile, ella no merece eso de mi parte.

-Así se habla Logan, bien tomemos ese café y platiquemos ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bastante bien de hecho-Dijo Logan sirviendo las bebidas calientes- Bueno, aparte del incidente con Camile conocí a un chico bastante agradable.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Lucy sorprendida- Eso me alegra, al menos no estarás solo en las clases.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco-Dijo Logan sorbiendo un poco de su café- El es un grado mayor que él mío, pero puedo verlo en los descansos.

-Uno mayor, que bueno-Dijo la rebelde tomando la bebida.

-Sí, solamente hable con él unos minutos pero se ve que es agradable-Dijo el pelinegro sin darle mucha importancia- Pero dime ¿Qué tal te fue a ti?

-¡Me encantó!- Dijo Lucy emocionada- De verdad me va increíble, es una carrera bastante interesante.

-Ya lo imagino-Dijo Logan riendo por la reacción de su amiga- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Solo conocí nuevos amigos, hay un chico que se la pasó todo el tiempo tocando una guitarra. Es muy agradable.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-Logan-Llamo seria la chica de nuevo- ¿De verdad no te afecta que Camile esté aquí?

-No me importa-Dijo Logan serio esta vez- Como te dije, es casa de Kendall también y tiene el derecho de traer a quien se le dé la gana.

-Bien Loguie, tienes razón-Dijo Lucy contestando una llamada.

Después de unos minutos Lucy termino la llamada.

-Lo siento Logan debo irme-Dijo la rebelde dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amigo- James va saliendo para mi casa y quiere invitarme a comer ¿Quieres venir?

-No Lucy, adelante-Le dijo el listo dándole una cálida sonrisa a su amiga- En una cita y no quiero hacer mal tercio, además necesito adelantar algunos proyectos

-Bueno, entonces te dejo. Pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

La rebelde salió del departamento no sin antes despedirse de Kendall e ignorando a Camile. Logan por su parte sintió que lo mejor es ir a comer afuera, no quiere ver a Kendall y a su acompañante por un tiempo.

-¿Quieres comer?-Le preguntó el rubio aun de forma cortante al inteligente.

-Coman si quieren-Le contesto de igual modo- Yo voy a salir.

El inteligente salió del lugar de igual modo que su amiga, fue a la pizzería donde come habitualmente.

-Hola Logan-Le dijo cierta rubia al notar su presencia- ¿Qué te ofrezco?

-Hola Jo-Le contesto el pelinegro algo triste- Solo dame una porción de pizza vegetariana por favor.

-¿Todo está bien amigo?- Le preguntó Jo al notar su expresión- Si te hizo algo Kendall puedo castigarlo.

-No, gracias-Le dijo Logan riendo- Espera ¿Por qué mencionas a Kendall?

-Oh, es que sé que viven juntos-Dijo la rubia sonriendo- Me pidió que lo cubriera algunos días mientras se acoplaba a vivir contigo; estaba muy emocionado.

-¿En serio?- Logan se ruborizo ante la confesión *Kendall estaba emocionado de vivir conmigo* Pensaba el chico en silencio.

-¡Sí!-Le contesto la alegre chica- Si me lo preguntas, creo que estaba más que emocionado.

 **Bien chicos aquí finaliza el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y no sé preocupen por Logan que ya saldrá adelante. Bien, me voy pero recuerden que mañana hay actualización; sin más por el momento se despide B.J Ríos.**


	16. Celos

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **¡Feliz Jueves! Espero que estén muy bien y que todo en su vida sea bueno. Como es costumbre hoy les tengo el último capítulo de la semana y bueno será mejor que empecemos.**

Capitulo 16: Celos.

El inteligente salió del lugar de igual modo que su amiga, fue a la pizzería donde come habitualmente.

-Hola Logan-Le dijo cierta rubia al notar su presencia- ¿Qué te ofrezco?

-Hola Jo-Le contesto el pelinegro algo triste- Solo dame una porción de pizza vegetariana por favor.

-¿Todo está bien amigo?- Le preguntó Jo al notar su expresión- Si te hizo algo Kendall puedo castigarlo.

-No, gracias-Le dijo Logan riendo- Espera ¿Por qué mencionas a Kendall?

-Oh, es que sé que viven juntos-Dijo la rubia sonriendo- Me pidió que lo cubriera algunos días mientras se acoplaba a vivir contigo; estaba muy emocionado.

-¿En serio?- Logan se ruborizo ante la confesión *Kendall estaba emocionado de vivir conmigo* Pensaba el chico en silencio.

-¡Sí!-Le contesto la alegre chica- Si me lo preguntas, creo que estaba más que emocionado.

-¿Porqué lo dices?-Preguntó Logan nervioso.

-No paraba de hablar de ti, supongo que son muy buenos amigos-Dijo la rubia escribiendo la orden del pelinegro- O tal vez es por algo más-Dijo Jo divertida- Pero bien, en seguida te traigo tu pedido- Dijo la rubia alejándose dejando con muchas dudas al aspirante a doctor.

-*Estaba emocionado de vivir conmigo ¿Será que es verdad lo que dijo de estar enamorado de mi? Pero entonces ¿Por qué me rechazo de ese modo? Hay mejores palabras para hacerlo ¡Maldita sea! Solo estoy más confundido que antes.*- Piensa Logan en silencio.

-Aquí tienes Logan-Le dijo la rubia entregándole su pedido.

-Gracias Jo- le dijo recibiendo la comida.

La chica fue a atender otras mesas mientras Logan come tranquilamente su comida. Lo que no quería que pasara paso. Una persona querida y odiada a la vez para el inteligente entró al establecimiento.

El chico en cuestión vio a Logan sentado solo, vio a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estuviera con él y fue a sentarse en la silla desocupada.

-Hola Logan-Le dijo el latino serio- No vino tu amigo.

-Justo cuando pensé que mi día no podía ser peor-Dijo Logan viendo a Carlos- No, no vino ¿Y tú amiga?-Pregunto Logan refiriéndose a la chica que el besaba anteriormente.

-Está en casa, solo me está esperando-Dijo Carlos con una sonrisa burlona- Que bien ocultas las cosas Loguie, quien diría que terminarías saliendo con el chico que odiabas tanto.

-No es como que deba darte explicaciones Carlos, pero no salgo con el-Dijo Logan enojado- Ese día el me ayudo para alejarte de mí y funciono.

Carlos lo miro sorprendido, eso explica porque la cara de Logan denotaba incomodidad por las acciones del rubio.

-Entonces ¿Aún me quieres?-Preguntó el latino dándole una sonrisa al pelinegro.

-Eres un idiota Carlos, acabas de decirme que tu chica te espera en su casa; ve con ella y déjame tranquilo.

-No creo que le moleste si me tardo un poco-Dijo tomando una mano de Logan- Vamos Loguie, no pasara nada que no quieras que no pase.

-¡Ey! Logan-Dijo una voz masculina acercándose al par de "enemigos"

-¿Dak?-Preguntó Logan incrédulo pero agradeció eso ya que Carlos quito su mano de la suya- Vaya que gusto verte ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Mi padre es dueño de la pizzería-Dijo Dak acercándose y notando la presencia de Carlos- Hola ¿Eres amigo de Logan?

-No exactamente-Dijo Logan- Pero el solo viene a comer ¿Cierto?

-Sí, ya voy a hacer mí pedido-Dijo Carlos levantándose del lugar y yendo al mostrador para hacer su pedido.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Preguntó Dak señalando el lugar libre.

-¡Claro!-Le respondió Logan feliz- No me esperaba que estuvieras cerca de aquí.

-Yo tampoco-Dijo el amigable Dak- ¿Vives cerca?

-No tanto, pero no es tan lejano dé aquí- Dijo Logan sonriendo.

-Bueno, supongo que podre visitarte, obvio si tú estás de acuerdo.

-Seguro, ve cuando gustes-Le contesto el inteligente.

Kendall y Camile van entrando al establecimiento de comida rápida, de reojo alcanzan a ver qué Logan está sentado conversando con alguien.

-¿Quién es al amigo de Logan?-Preguntó Camile sonriendo y tomando de la mano a Kendall, el último no contesto nada y fue adonde los amigos.

-Hola Kendall-Dijo Dak reconociendo al rubio- Mira, te presento a Logan. Lo conocí hoy en la universidad; es muy agradable.

-Yo nos conocemos-Dijo Kendall enojado- ¿Cierto Logan?

-Sí-Contesto Logan nervioso- Somos, compañeros de departamento-Dijo Logan fríamente, esa frase le cayó como un balde de agua fría al rubio.

-Ah, que bien-Dio Dak alegre- Hace poco que conozco a Kendall también, no tiene mucho tiempo que empezó a trabajar aquí.

Se escucho cómo Camile aclaro su garganta pidiendo algo de atención.

-¡Ah! Lo siento-Dijo Kendall viendo a Camile- Ella es Camile, mi novia.

Logan miro sorprendido a la pareja, Camile mira a Logan con una sonrisa burlona en forma de decirle "gane".

-Me alegra por ustedes-Dijo Dak rompiendo el silencio- Supongo que se conocen de hace tiempo.

-Sí, bastante-Dijo Camile- Bueno, los vemos luego; vamos a pedir algo de comer.

La nueva pareja dejo solos a los jóvenes amigos, la expresión de Logan cambio a una tristeza profunda. No quería aceptarlo pero de verdad le importa Kendall, le importa más de lo que debería.

-¿Te puedo acompañar a comer?-Preguntó Dak haciendo a Logan salir de su transe- O esperas a alguien.

-No para nada-Contesto Logan tratando de dar una sonrisa- Adelante.

Dak le dio una sonrisa amigable y fue por su comida para comer junto a Logan. Pronto Kendall y Camile se sentaron en una mesa junto a Logan (Por petición de Camile).

-Logan ¿No quieres comer con nosotros?-Preguntó Camile en forma burlona- Anda ven, no estés tan solo.

-No, gracias-Contesto Logan serio- Espero a alguien.

Pronto llego Dak con una charola que contiene su comida y dos latas de soda, tomo asiento frente a Logan y le entrego una de las bebidas.

-Ten Logan-Le dijo el amable Dak- Vi que no tenías algo de beber.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Logan tomando la lata e ignorando las miradas de Camile.

-Por nada-Dijo Dak con una sonrisa- ¿Eres amigo de Kendall hace tiempo?

-No exactamente-Dijo el pelinegro ignorando que Kendall escucha su conversación- Solo somos conocidos en sí, tuve un problema con mi anterior compañero y necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a mantener el lugar.

-Ah, ya entiendo-Dijo Dak comiendo un bocado de su alimento- Pero qué bueno que resolviste tu problema.

-Pero tu dime algo de ti-Dijo Logan sonriendo, la compañía de Dak es muy agradable.

-Bien, no tengo hermanos; mi madre trabaja en el extranjero, cumpliré veinte años muy pronto y estudio medicina igual que tu pero ya estoy en las practicas más tiempo y no en teoría. Trabajo medio tiempo en una central de correos

-Vaya, creí que al ser el hijo del dueño de una pizzería tan exitosa no necesitabas trabajar-Comentó Logan sorprendido.

-No es tanta la necesidad, es solo que quiero ganar el dinero por mi cuenta- Contesto Dak con naturalidad- Pero ahora quiero saber algo más de ti.

-Tampoco tengo hermanos, mi papá es doctor y mi mamá ama de casa, llegue a un especie de acuerdo con ellos y me ayudan económicamente mientras estudio pero pagare todo cuando me gradúe; además ahorre toda mi vida para pagar mis estudios.

-Por lo visto tampoco te va nada mal-Dijo Dak feliz- Me parece buena idea, pero ¿No has pensado en trabajar?

-Más de una vez-Dijo Logan serio- Pero mis padres piensan que no me enfocare tanto en los estudios.

-Comprendo, así son los padres-Dijo Dak divertido.

Pasaron un buen tiempo conversando acerca de todo, Logan no se esperaba que Dak fuera tan divertido.

-¡Mira la hora!-Dijo Logan observando su reloj- Lo siento Dak pero ya debo irme; gracias por todo.

-Ni lo menciones-Dijo Dak levantándose de su asiento-Si, ya es bastante tarde ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No gracias Dak, no es necesario-Dijo Logan apenado- Puedo pedir un taxi, no te preocupes.

-Vamos Logan, no es molestia-Insiste Dak- Kendall se fue hace tiempo y no puedes volver solo tan tarde, vamos yo te llevo.

-Está bien-Dijo Logan sonriendo- Vamos.

Dak lo guio a su automóvil color gris, abrió la puerta del copiloto dejando entrar a Logan primero.

Después de varios minutos llegaron al lugar, Logan agradeció la acción.

-Muchas gracias Dak-Dijo Logan bajando del automóvil- Fue divertido conversar contigo.

-¡Ey! Lo dices como si no pudiéramos repetirlo-Dijo Dak divertido- Podemos vernos mañana en el almuerzo ¿Quieres?

-¡Claro! Es bueno tener a un amigo en la escuela.

-Es más ¿Puedo pasar por ti mañana?

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Preguntó Logan sorprendido.

-Seguro que si, vamos al mismo lugar de todos modos.

-Está bien-Contesto Logan feliz-Muchas gracias Dak, te veré mañana temprano.

-Bien Logan, nos vemos mañana.

Dak se fue, Logan sonríe por las actitudes de su nuevo amigo. No esperaba conocer a alguien tan interesante el primer día, es tan amigable y confiable; sin dudas un amigo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Al entrar al departamento vio que Kendall está solo, sentado en el sillón.

-Buenas noches-Dijo Logan serio.

-Tardaste mucho en llegar ¿No?- Preguntó Kendall serio.

-Supongo que sí, lo siento pero- En ese momento recordó lo que paso con Camile- Bueno, yo porque te doy explicaciones a ti.

-Solo… Me preocupe por ti, es todo-Dijo Kendall igual de serio- Por cierto, Vi que Dak es buen amigo tuyo.

-Eso creo-Dijo Logan sin saber porque la actitud de Kendall cambio de indiferencia a enojo de un momento a otro- Lo conocí hoy a penas, pero es muy agradable-Dijo caminando hacia su recamara.

-Demasiado, lo conozco mejor que tu-Dijo el rubio siguiendo a Logan.

-Lo sé, después de todo es el hijo de tu jefe-Dijo Logan aun más extrañado por la actitud de Kendall- Pero que tiene que sea muy agradable, eso es algo bueno ¿Cierto?

-¡No es el punto!-Dijo Kendall furioso.

-Kendall, estás muy extraño últimamente-Dijo Logan asustado- Primero me besas, luego dices que te gusto; luego actúas de forma indiferente para después enojarte conmigo sin razón alguna ¿Qué te sucede?

-Me sucede que no puedo controlarme-Dijo el rubio tomando la mano de Logan- Cuando se trata de ti no puedo controlarme; Logan lo digo en serio no quiero que le hables a Dak con tanta confianza, por favor, al menos no delante de mí.

-¿Por qué? Kendall yo no dije nada de Camile-Se defendió Logan quitando su mano de la de Kendall- Con quien me junto es mi problema y eso no tiene por qué afectarte.

-¡Claro que me afecta!-Grito Kendall- Me gustas Logan, ya te lo dije.

-¡Pero estás con Camile!- Gritó Logan furioso- Además si tanto te gusto ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Tú no hablabas conmigo, siempre me evitabas-Dijo Kendall desesperado- Cuando trataba de hablar contigo me ignorabas.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Que te dijera que todo estaba bien después de lo que hiciste con mi carta.

-¿De qué carta hablas?-Dijo Kendall confundido.

-Ya olvídalo, no me importa, tú volviste con Camile. Les deseo todo lo bueno del mundo, solo déjame tranquilo; por favor.

Kendall salió de la habitación del pelinegro confundido ¿Qué carta? Es lo único que piensa.

 **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, el lunes nueva actualización; no lo olviden. Espero que les haya gustado, que comenten su parecer y bueno ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**


	17. Una carta perdida

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **Espero que estén muy bien. Les deseo todo lo mejor de la vida, que tengan la energía suficiente para llevar la semana. Hoy les tengo el primer capítulo de la semana y bueno; empecemos**.

 **Capítulo 17: Una carta perdida, una reconciliación incompleta.**

-Me sucede que no puedo controlarme-Dijo el rubio tomando la mano de Logan- Cuando se trata de ti no puedo controlarme; Logan lo digo en serio no quiero que le hables a Dak con tanta confianza, por favor, al menos no delante de mí.

-¿Por qué? Kendall yo no dije nada de Camile-Se defendió Logan quitando su mano de la de Kendall- Con quien me junto es mi problema y eso no tiene por qué afectarte.

-¡Claro que me afecta!-Grito Kendall- Me gustas Logan, ya te lo dije.

-¡Pero estás con Camile!- Gritó Logan furioso- Además si tanto te gusto ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Tú no hablabas conmigo, siempre me evitabas-Dijo Kendall desesperado- Cuando trataba de hablar contigo me ignorabas.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Que te dijera que todo estaba bien después de lo que hiciste con mi carta.

-¿De qué carta hablas?-Dijo Kendall confundido.

-Ya olvídalo, no me importa, tú volviste con Camile. Les deseo todo lo bueno del mundo, solo déjame tranquilo; por favor.

Kendall salió de la habitación del pelinegro confundido ¿Qué carta? Es lo único que piensa.

Logan y Kendall se recostaron en sus respectivas camas, cada uno pensando lo ocurrido. Mientras que Logan no puede dejar de pensar en la reacción del rubio mientras el segundo trata de recordar la dichosa carta a la que se refiere su compañero.

La noche siguió avanzando, todas las dudas fueron haciéndose más grandes pero no podían hacer nada para evitarlo por ahora.

La mañana llegó, Logan se levanta temprano para ducharse pero al salir vio que Kendall sale de la ducha con la toalla sobre su torso. El más bajo se sonroja por eso y se da la vuelta y Kendall está avergonzado por la reacción que tuvo la noche anterior.

-Lo siento-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-Preguntó Logan sin darse la vuelta.

-Por mi reacción de ayer, sé que te hable muy feo y no estuvo bien-Respondió Kendall-Tu respetas mi privacidad y debí pagarte con la misma moneda, lo siento mucho.

Logan se quedo en silencio por un buen tiempo, pero el también debía hacer lo propio.

-No hay problema-Dijo el pelinegro- Yo también lo siento, no te deje explicarte; no fue bueno dejarte así, sé que mi temperamento suele ser bastante bipolar y debí escucharte antes, yo lo siento.

-No hay problema-Dijo el de los ojos verdes sonriendo.

-Bien-Dijo Logan volteando a ver a su compañero- Entonces ¿Amigos?-Le preguntó Logan extendiendo su mano.

-De hecho, antes de llegar a cualquier tipo de acuerdo quiero preguntarte algo-Dijo el rubio serio- Te juro que no sé a qué carta te refieres, lo digo en serio pero si te ofendí de algún modo en el pasado te pido perdón.

Logan tiene una mezcla de enojo y confusión ¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerde? Pensaba el listo, pero si quiere tener una amistad con el más alto debe decirlo aunque le dé vergüenza hacerlo.

-Quisiera que te vistieras antes-Dijo Logan recordando que Kendall está desnudo.

-¡Ah! Lo siento-Dijo Kendall dándose cuenta y metiéndose a su habitación.

Mientras Kendall se viste, Logan se mete a la ducha para aprovechar el tiempo, necesita estar listo antes de que Dak pase por él para ir al colegio juntos.

Después de varios minutos Logan está arreglando su cabello.

-Logan ¿Puedo entrar?-Preguntó el rubio golpeando levemente la puerta.

-Adelante-Contesto el pelinegro desatendiendo su peinado para ver al de la mirada esmeralda- ¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero que me expliques lo que dijiste sobre la carta, hace rato te pregunté pero evadiste mi pregunta.

-Es que me parece innecesario-Le dijo el inteligente- No es productivo explicarte algo que sabes muy bien.

-Lo sé Logan, pero esto no lo sé. Por favor, explícame ¿Sí?

-¡Bien!-Respondió Logan resignado- Hace tiempo yo sentía algo por ti…

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó Kendall entusiasmado.

-Sí-Dijo Logan apenado- Creí que solo era atracción ya que no estábamos en los mismos círculos sociales y solo te veía y te hablaba casualmente. Pero pasaron los años y ese sentimiento fue transformándose de atracción a admiración, para luego ser amor.

Kendall mira atento a Logan cuando habla, no puede creer que el más bajo estuvo por un tiempo enamorado de él.

-Un día me anime a contarte, siempre fuiste muy educado y por eso creí que si me rechazabas lo harías de la mejor manera posible; sin ser un insensible… Pero me equivoque.

La mirada del rubio paso de alegría a confusión al terminar esa frase.

-Camile me animo a escribirte una carta, lo hice y la deje en tu lugar. Salí al receso con Camile y después de un tiempo regresé pero…- Su voz fue cortada por la tristeza- Solo habían pedazos rotos en el suelo y parte de tu pupitre, supe que tu respuesta fue negativa y ya no había nada que hacer.

-Logan, en serio yo…

-No te preocupes-Le dijo Logan dándole una sonrisa fingida- Ya te supere y no tienes que sentirte mal al respecto; paso hace tiempo y tú debes tener tus razones.

-Logan-Dijo el rubio poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del inteligente, están frente a frente mirándose fijamente- Créeme que si ese hubiera sido al caso jamás te hubiera hablado de nuevo; después de lastimarte ni yo podría perdonarme.

-Kendall…

-¡Escucha!-Interrumpió el de los ojos verdes- No pude haber sido quien rompió tu carta porque no la vi y de haberlo hecho te hubiera aceptado.

-¿Disculpa?-Preguntó Logan sorprendido.

-Me gustabas desde entonces Logan-Dijo Kendall- Admiraba que fueras tan listo, nos dejabas hechos puré en las pruebas, además todos confiaban en ti y deben tener sus razones para hacerlo ¿No? Eras listo, divertido y amigable. Ahora entiendo porque cambiaste repentinamente conmigo.

-Pero tú estabas con Camile-Dijo Logan alarmado.

-Lo sé, después de un tiempo pude ver que ella es exactamente tu pero en mujer, en ese entonces tu ya estabas con Carlos y debía olvidarte en ese sentido pero quise seguir siendo tu amigo, por eso te hablaba a pesar de que tu parecías odiarme.

-De hecho si te odiaba-Dijo Logan avergonzado-Pero luego pude ver que eres una gran persona, acomedido, divertido y muy agradable, pero ¿Seguro que no rompiste la carta?

-Ni si quiera la leí-Dijo Kendall sincero- No pude verla, yo llegue y no había nada en mi lugar, lo digo en serio.

Logan pensaba en lo que pudo haber sucedido, nada tenía sentido ahora. El odio que sentía por Kendall no tuvo ningún fundamento y ahora se sentía horrible por no poder aclararlo antes, aunque eso no explica que sucedió con la carta.

-Entonces yo te debo una disculpa Kendall, debí dejarte explicarte pero lo lamento; podemos ¿Olvidar todo y empezar desde cero? Solo, ser amigos como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Amigos?-Preguntó el rubio triste- Bueno, es mejor que nada.

Kendall y Logan llenaron su pacto con un apretón de manos, sus miradas estaban conectadas pero aun a cierta distancia considerable.

-Mejor nos apresurados-Dijo Logan soltando la mano de Kendall-Dak pasar por mí en poco tiempo y aún no hemos desayunado.

-¡Dak!-Dijo Kendall enojado- Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Dak?

-Sí, se ofreció a llevarme ayer cuando me trajo a casa-Dijo Logan yendo a la cocina sin darle mucha importancia al tópico en cuestión- ¿Quieres un emparedado?

-Sí gracias-Dijo Kendall siguiendo a Logan- Pero, apenas lo conoces.

-Lo sé pero es agradable-Dijo Logan sacando lo necesario para hacer el alimento- Además va en la misma escuela y está en la misma área que yo; es bueno tener amigos cerca.

-Pero ahora que somos amigos podemos sentarnos juntos ¿No? Es decir, si ese el problema no tienes porque almorzar con Dak-Preguntó Kendall con ¿Celos?

-Claro que sí, pero Dak es de un grado superior al mío y tener a un amigo que conoce la escuela no está mal-Dijo Logan terminando de preparar los alimentos- Pero eso no quiere decir que no nos veamos en la cafetería, después de todo ustedes se conoces hace tiempo ¿Cierto?

-Sí, bueno está bien-Dijo Kendall resignado, pero pensando algo ingenioso- Puedo llevar a Camile ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que sí-Dijo Logan serio, entregándole un emparedado al rubio-Después de todo son novios.

-Está bien-Dijo Kendall recibiendo el emparedado- Gracias Logan.

El pelinegro sonrió al rubio, recibió una alerta en su teléfono móvil.

-Dak está abajo-Dijo Logan con una sonrisa-Dice que puedes venir con nosotros ¡Vamos!

-No sé si sea buena idea-Dijo Kendall- No quiero interrumpir o ser mal tercio.

-¿Por qué serías mal tercio?-Preguntó Logan confundido- Todos somos amigos.

-¡Bien!-Dijo el rubio tomando su mochila y su emparedado- Vamos, no querrás hacerlo esperar.

-Sí, dijo Logan tomando sus cosas-Comeremos en el camino.

Ambos bajaron apresurados, al salir vieron que Dak está esperándolos fuera del vehículo recargándose sobre la puerta.

-Hola Logan-Saludo Dak feliz al inteligente- Hola Kendall.

-Hola-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, aunque Kendall no parece muy feliz.

-Bien ¡Vamos! Dijo Dak abriendo la puerta trasera del vehículo y dando la vuelta para abrir la puerta del copiloto- Lo siento, no acostumbro llevar a muchas personas y tengo la parte de pasajeros algo desordenada, Logan ¿Te molesta viajar adelante conmigo? Así Kendall podrá subirse atrás sin estar incómodos.

-A mi no me molesta estar algo apretado-Dijo Kendall enojado.

-Pero a mi si-Dijo Logan- No me molesta sentarme adelante.

Logan se subió en el asiento del copiloto y Kendall detrás, comenzaron a avanzar lentamente pues no hay mucha prisa.

-¡Oh! Por cierto, ten Dak-Dijo Logan dándole un emparedado en una bolsa plástica- Hice algunos para los tres.

-Muchas gracias Logan-Dijo Dak recibiendo el obsequio sin desentender el camino- Que considerado eres.

-No es nada-Respondió Logan.

El resto del camino fue en total silencio hasta llegar a su destino, bajaron del vehículo después de estacionarse.

-Muchas gracias Dak-Dijo Logan- Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

-¡Seguro! -Contesto Dak- Nos vemos luego, adiós Kendall.

-Adiós-Dijo el rubio cortante- Logan ¿Nos vamos?

-Pero, yo voy con Dak-Dijo Logan- Tu área está lejana de aquí, mejor apresúrate a llegar.

Kendall obedeció de malas mientras ve como Dak y Logan se alejan.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y primero de la semana, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Mañana nueva actualización así que estén al pendiente por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**


	18. ¿Son algo más que amigos?

**¡Hola Chicos!**

 **Espero que estén muy bien y que todo este de maravilla en sus vidas. Hoy les tengo el segundo capítulo de la semana así que empecemos.**

 **Capitulo 18: ¿Son algo más que amigos?**

-¡Oh! Por cierto, ten Dak-Dijo Logan dándole un emparedado en una bolsa plástica- Hice algunos para los tres.

-Muchas gracias Logan-Dijo Dak recibiendo el obsequio sin desentender el camino- Que considerado eres.

-No es nada-Respondió Logan.

El resto del camino fue en total silencio hasta llegar a su destino, bajaron del vehículo después de estacionarse.

-Muchas gracias Dak-Dijo Logan- Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

-¡Seguro! -Contesto Dak- Nos vemos luego, adiós Kendall.

-Adiós-Dijo el rubio cortante- Logan ¿Nos vamos?

-Pero, yo voy con Dak-Dijo Logan- Tu área está lejana de aquí, mejor apresúrate a llegar.

Kendall obedeció de malas mientras ve como Dak y Logan se alejan.

Es de esperar que Kendall este enojado ya que admitió sentir algo más que simple estima por Logan, sin embargo Logan ha dicho haber superado al más alto ¿Será verdad o a caso solo quiere negar que los sentimientos son correspondidos?

Logan se separa de Dak al llegar al salón correspondiente, se despide y entra al lugar.

Las clases pasaron sin más que contar, solo presentaciones de los profesores que aun no conocían y el titular así como nuevas tareas y proyectos.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, Camile y Kendall van camino a la cafetería tomados de las manos.

-Veo que aún no llegan los demás-Dijo Kendall buscando con la mirada a Logan y a Dak.

-¿Los demás?-Preguntó Camile- Pensé que solo sería Logan.

-No, trae al chico de ayer-Dijo Kendall enojado- Por cierto, quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Camile sentándose a una mesa.

-¿Qué sabes de la carta de Logan?

-¿¡Carta!?-Preguntó Camile nerviosa- No recuerdo ninguna carta.

-¿De verdad? Logan dijo que tú sabías lo que sucedió.

-¡Ah! Ya sé que carta-Dijo Camile- Si, algo así sabia. Una confesión o algo así.

-A eso me refiero-Dijo Kendall- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada al respecto?

-No quería incomodarte, es decir; por algo la rompiste.

Dak y Logan van llegando a la cafetería, Dak sonríe al encontrarse con Kendall y Camile.

-¡Ahí están!-Dijo Dak feliz- Vamos.

Logan asintió y camino junto con el alegre chico.

-Hola Kendall y novia de Kendall-Dijo Dak feliz- Espero que no les moleste que nos sentemos con ustedes.

-Para nada-Dijo Camile- Después de todo Logan y yo somos amigos hace tiempo ¿Cierto?

-No exactamente-Dijo Logan serio- Pero en fin, vamos a almorzar algo.

-Yo voy por la comida-Dijo Dak levantándose de su asiento- No tiene caso que vayamos todos, pueden ganarnos los lugares.

-¿No necesitaras ayuda?-Preguntó Logan.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tal vez necesite otro par de manos.

Logan iba a ofrecerse a ayudarlo, pero…

-¡Yo voy!-Dijo Kendall decidido a no dejar que Dak y Logan pasen más tiempo juntos del necesario- Yo te ayudo.

-¡Genial! Vamos entonces-Los jóvenes se fueron dejando a Logan y Camile solos.

-Así que le dijiste de la carta-Dijo Camile enojada- ¿De verdad era necesario?

-No te debo explicaciones Camile-Dijo Logan serio- Pero si, le dije porque no podía seguir peleado con él, después de todo debemos llevarnos bien.

-Seguro es un truco-Dijo la chica- Solo te advierto que Kendall es mi novio.

-No me interesa Camile-Dijo Logan imaginándose a lo que se refiere Camile- No es como que siga enamorado de él, eso ya lo supere y se lo dije, puedes estar tranquila.

Los jóvenes Dak y Kendall llegaron con dos charolas de comida, un par de ensaladas, dos jugos embotellados y cuatro cruasanes rellenos de jamón, queso y vegetales.

-¿Cuánto les debemos?-Preguntó Camile sonriendo.

-No hay problema, yo compre el mío y el de Logan-Dijo Dak sonriendo y entregando la charola al inteligente.

-Eres muy amable Dak-Dijo Camile viendo el detalle que hizo al aspirante a doctor.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Logan sonriéndole a Dak.

-No hay problema-Contesto Dak respondiendo a la sonrisa de Logan- Por cierto Kendall, Jo enfermo y no puede trabajar ¿Crees poder hacerte cargo?

-Sí- Dijo Kendall serio- ¿Cuándo entro?

-Después de la escuela-Contesto Dak- Te ayudaría pero también tengo trabajo.

-No hay problema-Dijo el rubio- Puedo encargarme solo.

El almuerzo avanzó en conversaciones separadas, Camile y Kendall platican y Dak con Logan.

El almuerzo ha terminado, todos están en sus clases correspondientes y esperan la hora de la salida.

Kendall sale del salón, va caminando con Camille ya que quiere llevarla a su casa antes de pasar a trabajar. Al pasar por el estacionamiento vio que Dak conversa con Logan, están apoyados en el auto del primero.

-¡Kendall!-Gritó Dak al ver al rubio pasar- Voy a la pizzería ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Quiero llevar a Camile a su casa antes-Dijo cortante- ¿Puedo?

-Claro-Dijo Dak tan positivo como siempre- Entonces te veré mañana, hoy debo trabajar.

-Sí claro, adiós- Dijo Kendall alejándose con su novia.

-Creo que no le agrado-Dijo Dak a Logan.

-No sé que le ocurre-Dijo Logan- No suele ser así.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Logan?- Preguntó Dak serio.

-Sí, dime-Contesto el inteligente.

-Tú y Kendall ¿Son algo más que amigos? Es decir, sé que Kendall y Camile están juntos pero no, él te cela bastante y no a ella.

Logan se quedo callado ante la acusación de Dak, pero debe admitir que su teoría tiene sentido.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Bien, mañana nueva actualización así que por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**


	19. Sé lo que hiciste

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **Les debo una enorme disculpa por no actualizar la semana pasada, lo siento mucho pero no volverá a pasar. Les deseo un hermoso lunes, que se hayan divertido el fin de semana. Empecemos.**

 **Capitulo 19: Sé lo que hiciste.**

-Sí claro, adiós- Dijo Kendall alejándose con su novia.

-Creo que no le agrado-Dijo Dak a Logan.

-No sé que le ocurre-Dijo Logan- No suele ser así.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Logan?- Preguntó Dak serio.

-Sí, dime-Contesto el inteligente.

-Tú y Kendall ¿Son algo más que amigos? Es decir, sé que Kendall y Camile están juntos pero no, él te cela bastante y no a ella.

Logan se quedo callado ante la acusación de Dak, pero debe admitir que su teoría tiene sentido.

-No somos nada, aparte de amigos-Dijo Logan seguro- Tal vez está estresado, ya sabes que los primeros días en una escuela nueva son preocupantes.

-Tienes razón- Se disculpo Dak- Lamento haber preguntado eso ¿Te llevo a casa?

-Sí, gracias-Dijo Logan feliz.

Mientras avanzan a casa de Logan, Lucy camina rumbo a su casa con James.

-¿Entonces Kendall volvió con Camile?-Preguntó James.

-Así es James-Dijo Lucy frustrada- Nunca fue de mi agrado.

-Tampoco del mío-Dijo el guapo- Kendall cambiaba mucho cuando estaba junto a ella y no de buena manera.

-¿Sabes por qué terminaron?-Preguntó Lucy abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Kendall se cansó-Contesto el castaño entrando a casa de su novia- Solo estaba con ella por…

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Lucy interesada al darse cuenta que James se detuvo en su conversación.

-No, no lo sé-Dijo James fingiendo no saber.

-James ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Solo no le digas nada a Logan-Dijo James, Lucy asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo- Kendall gustaba de Logan, pero como Logan dejo de hablarle; mi amigo pensó que lo mejor era seguir adelante y así lo hizo con Camile.

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó Lucy sorprendida- Vaya, que manera de seguir adelante.

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso, pero no pude hacer nada-dijo James.

Logan va entrando a su departamento, ya que Kendall trabajará Logan se quedara solo por un buen tiempo.

Después de comer Logan estudia un poco; una fuerte tormenta puede escucharse, quería ponerse al día con cosas que no comprende en su totalidad.

Después de varias horas al fin logra entender con claridad los temas, ahora solo toca esperar la hora para que llegue Kendall y cenar con él. Tocan el timbre, no es Kendall ya que él tiene llave.

-¿Hola?-Preguntó Logan a través del interfono.

-Logan, debo hablar contigo-Dijo Camile-Abre la puerta.

-Dime que es lo que quieres-Dijo el pelinegro enojado- Kendall no está aquí.

-Lo sé, es por eso que vine-Dijo Camile seria- Necesito hablar contigo.

Logan presiono el botón y dejo pasar a su enemiga, al ya estar familiarizada con el edificio por su anterior visita con Kendall le fue fácil llegar al departamento correspondiente; entro al departamento pues la puerta está abierta.

-Bien, siéntate-Le dijo el listo mostrado en sillón, Camile obedeció- ¿Qué quieres?

-Sé lo que planeas y no me gusta-Dijo Camile enojada-Le dijiste de la carta para acercarte a él ¿Cierto?

-Eso no es verdad-Dijo Logan ofendido- Hace tiempo que no tengo ni el menor interés en Kendall de ese modo.

-¡Mientes!-Grito Camile- Que otra razón tendrías para decirle entonces.

-El me pidió una explicación por mi indiferencia-Le dijo Logan seguro- Le explique todo e incluso le dije que estaba interesado en él pero eso ya es el pasado.

-No te creo nada-Dijo Camile.

-No me interesa si lo crees o no-Contesto Logan- Lo único que me importa es terminar mi carrera-Dijo Logan entrando a la cocina.

-No me mientas Logan-Dijo Camile siguiendo al pelinegro.

Unos pasos se acercan al par de enemigos; como la puerta sigue abierta pudo entrar sin ser escuchado y como los dos están en la cocina no lo vieron entrar.

-Camile ¡Entiende!-Dijo Logan- Kendall es un buen chico, se feliz con él y ya, créeme que yo no quiero a Kendall de otro modo más que de amigo.

-Bueno, de todos modos no tendrías oportunidad aunque lo intentaras- Dijo Camile burlona- Después de todo, no es marica como tú.

Logan mira sonriendo a Camile; si supiera que Kendall se le declaro hace poco.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me molestan esos comentarios-Dijo Logan sonriendo- Pero si te diré algo que he pensado desde la mañana… Kendall dijo que no recibió mi carta, ni siquiera la pudo ver.

-¿Y eso qué?- Preguntó Camile nerviosa- Te mintió; tú mismo viste cuando la rompió.

-No es cierto, vi los pedazos en el suelo pero no vi que lo hiciera Kendall-Dijo Logan acercándose a la chica- Y tú entraste antes que todos al salón.

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-No te voy a explicar lo que bien sabes-Dijo Logan alejándose levemente- Pero no te guardo rencor.

-No sé a qué te refieres-Dijo Camile dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina- Pero no me interesa lo que pienses.

Al salir se encontró a Kendall que la mira seriamente.

-¡Kendall!-Dijo Camile asustada- Vaya ¡Que sorpresa! No creí que volvieras a esta hora.

-Llevo bastante tiempo aquí-Dijo Kendall serio- ¿De qué hablabas con Logan?

-No es nada interesante-Dijo Camile acercándose a la salida del departamento- Ya debo irme, nos vemos mañana-Dijo saliendo del lugar casi corriendo, Logan salió de la cocina.

-Buenas noches-Dijo Logan de manera indiferente- ¿Te fue bien?

-Sí, estuvo muy tranquilo este día-Dijo Kendall- Escuche lo que hablabas con Camile ¿Piensas que ella estropeo tu carta?

-Tranquilo el listo- No quise molestarla, solo tenía esa idea.

-¿Pero crees que pudo haber sido?-Preguntó Kendall serio.

-Sí lo creo, pero ya no importa.

-Logan-Llamo Kendall serio al aspirante a doctor- Quiero hablar bien contigo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Por qué estaba Camile aquí?

-Es algo personal Kendall.

-¿Fue por mí?-Preguntó Kendall enojado- Te aviso que termine con Camile antes de ir al trabajo.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Logan confundido- Camile vino para decirme que mis intenciones contigo son para algo más que amistad, le dije que era una locura pero no entiendo de que se preocupa si ya no son novios.

-Le dije que me gustas-Dijo el rubio de manera muy directa- No quería seguir usándola para olvidarme de ti como cuando estabas con Carlos.

Logan se quedo paralizado por la noticia, sin duda no lo tenía pensado en ese momento.

 **Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, de nuevo les pido perdón por fallar la semana pasada pero de verdad he tenido muchas cosas que hacer.**

 **Aprovechare para mandarles saludos y bendiciones a todos ustedes; son de lo mejor que me ha pasado este año y ya que finaliza me siento muy contento por llegar a todos ustedes a través de mis historias. Quiero desearles felices fiestas; feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, que alcancen sus metas e ideales y que sigan luchando por lo que más quieren, no olviden lo realmente importante que son los pequeños momentos y detalles que hacen que la vida tenga sentido; los quiero y aprecio de verdad. Este año nuevo aprovéchenlo al máximo, no dejen de creer ni de luchar y háganlo por ustedes y no por demostrar nada a nadie; lleguen con bien a sus metas y luego vayan por más mientras sigan respirando.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias a todos, actualizare de nuevo mañana. Por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**


	20. ¿Me voy?

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **Aquí B.J de nuevo, lamento mi ausencia pero de verdad mi vida ha tenido tantos cambios además de nuevos proyectos que me ha sido imposible actualizar tan seguido pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo con mucho gusto.**

Capitulo 20: ¿Me voy?

-¿Fue por mí?-Preguntó Kendall enojado- Te aviso que termine con Camile antes de ir al trabajo.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Logan confundido- Camile vino para decirme que mis intenciones contigo son para algo más que amistad, le dije que era una locura pero no entiendo de que se preocupa si ya no son novios.

-Le dije que me gustas-Dijo el rubio de manera muy directa- No quería seguir usándola para olvidarme de ti como cuando estabas con Carlos.

Logan se quedo paralizado por la noticia, sin duda no lo tenía pensado en ese momento.

-Kendall ya hablamos de eso-Dijo el inteligente saliendo de su trance- Yo te quiero, pero te supere en ese sentido hace tiempo.

-Lo sé-Dijo Kendall triste- Eso sucedió por no actuar en su momento y sé que no puedo pedirte que me veas de otro modo pero tu tampoco puedes pedirme que me olvide de ti.

-No sé qué decirte-Contesto Logan serio- No quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa, no tengo la intención de lastimarte.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?-Preguntó el rubio.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Ya no quiero vivir contigo-Dijo Kendall dándole la espalda a Logan- Solo quiero pedirte que no te enfades conmigo.

-No es necesario que hagas eso Kendall-Dijo Logan preocupado- Solo seamos amigos ¿Bien?

-No puedo hacer eso-Dijo Kendall alejándose del pequeño- Te ayudare a pagar la renta de este mes, solo mientras encuentro a donde irme; no quiero regresar con mi mamá.

Mientras ellos discuten, Camile camina rumbo a su casa pero va tan distraída que no vio a un chico que caminaba delante de ella y chocaron.

-¡Ouch!-Dijo el chico- Mira por donde caminas.

-Lo lamento-Dijo Camile- Espera ¿Carlos?

-¡Camile!-Dijo el latino sorprendido- Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí a esta hora.

-Lo sé, es tarde-Dijo Camile, pero recordó los sucesos con Logan- Por cierto Carlos ¿Y Logan?

-Ni lo menciones, ya no estamos juntos y creo que está saliendo con Kendall.

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo Camile enojada- Hace poco regrese con Kendall ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Los vi besándose el otro día en la pizzería ¿Regresaste con Kendall?

-Sí, pero terminamos hoy de nuevo-Dijo Camile frustrada- Pero quiero recuperarlo.

-Y yo a Logan-Dijo el moreno- No sé en que estaba pensando al engañarlo, lo quiero de vuelta conmigo.

Camile observa detalladamente a Carlos, parece que los sentimientos del chico la hacen pensar en muchas cosas.

-¿Qué harías con tal de regresar con él?-Preguntó Camile.

que sea.

-Bien, entonces necesito de tu ayuda- Dijo la chica.

De vuelta en el hogar del inteligente y el rubio, ambos estás recostados en sus respectivas habitaciones, Logan no puede dejar de pensar en la reacción del rubio. No sabe si darle una oportunidad; ni siquiera está seguro de sus sentimientos por Kendall pero algo es seguro, le duele el imaginar que su compañero ya no será Kendall o al menos le duele más que la vez que se fue Carlos.

La noche avanzó y poco a poco la oscuridad fue cediendo a la luz su terreno hasta que quedo iluminado, chocando los rayos del sol en el ventanal del inteligente.

Se levantó al sentir el brillo, vio la hora en su teléfono celular; desactivó la alarma ya que ya no era necesario. Pensó en tomar una larga ducha antes que el más alto despertara, tomo su bata de baño y salió pero se encontró justo con quien no quería hacer contacto visual.

-Lo siento, entra tú si quieres-Dijo el de cabello negro.

-Creo que ambos planeamos lo mismo-Dijo el de la mirada esmeralda riendo y provocando la risa del más chico- Entra tu primero.

-Está bien-Dijo Logan entrando al baño, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero al meditarlo mejor y aprovechando que tenía tiempo decidió hablar con su aún compañero- Kendall, quiero hablar contigo-Dijo saliendo de nuevo del cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Kendall.

-No quiero que tomes una decisión tan drástica-Dijo el inteligente- No quiero que te vayas, es decir; no me parece justo-Dijo Logan reordenando sus palabras- Has aportado mucho a este lugar tanto como yo; tan solo quiero que esperes un par de meses y si tu decisión sigue siendo la misma no voy a detenerte.

-Gracias por decirlo- Dijo Kendall aliviado- La verdad quería arrepentirme cinco minutos después de decirlo pero creí que me vería patético.

Ambos rieron por el comentario, Logan se sintió aliviado por la reacción del más alto mientras que Kendall por el ofrecimiento del más bajo.

-Entonces quédate conmigo-Dijo Logan, pero se arrepintió del orden de sus palabras- Es decir aquí, para compartir gastos y…

-Descuida, no lo arregles-Dijo Kendall sacando del aprieto a su compañero- Me quedaré, no tengo a donde ir de todos modos.

Logan sonrió a su amigo y creyendo que dejo todo claro se metió al cuarto de baño para ducharse como se lo había propuesto más temprano.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Dak, este se encuentra realizando una rutina de ejercicio cuando entra su padre a su habitación.

-¡Vaya! ¿Desde cuándo ejercitas?- Preguntó su padre viendo asombrado a Dak.

-Desde hace poco tiempo padre-Dijo Dak levantándose del suelo- Quiero verme bien.

-¿Alguna razón en especificó?-Preguntó en tono cómplice.

-Solo digamos que me tengo una muy buena razón para verme bien-Dijo Dak riendo.

Pasa el tiempo y ahora Logan y Kendall desayunan un par de Hot Cakes que el rubio preparó, comen en silencio cuando Logan recibe una alerta de su teléfono celular.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Kendall.

-Dak llegó-Dijo Logan saliendo de la cocina a la sala y tomando su mochila de uno de los sillones- Quiere saber si quieres venir con nosotros.

-No sabía que irías con el hoy también-Dijo Kendall sin poder esconder su molestia.

-El se ofreció de nuevo y no está mal un aventón-Dejo el listo sin tomar mucho en cuenta el tono de voz del de ojos verdes- Pero ven con nosotros ¿Sí?

-Está bien-Dijo Kendall tomando sus cosas- Vamos.

Salieron del edificio y Dak esta esperándolos en la puerta de su auto del lado del piloto.

-¡Buenos días chicos!-Saludó Dak alegre- Kendall ¿Puedes ir atrás de nuevo? Lo siento, limpiare al área pronto.

-Está bien-Dijo el rubio.

Subieron al auto y emprendieron el viaje como el día anterior, todo va en silencio hasta llegar a su destino, Dak estaciono el auto y Kendall salió pero justo cuando Logan se disponía a abrir la puerta Dak lo detuvo.

-De hecho Logan, tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo Dak serio- ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más?

-Seguro-Dijo Logan.

El rubio vio la escena y aunque quiso quedarse, decidió irse pues no es quien para impedir a Logan hablar con quien quiera.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-Preguntó Logan observando a Dak.

-Bien, te lo diré… Estoy enamorado.

 **Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, lamento no haber actualizado por tanto tiempo de verdad no he podido. Mi vida tiene un nuevo horario y eso me ha impedido actualizar así que no sé cuando podre retomar mi horario acostumbrado de lunes a jueves todas las semanas pero este lunes actualizare sin dudas.**

 **Sin más por ahora se despide, B.J Ríos.**


	21. ¿Propuesta?

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **Espero que estén muy bien y que todo en su vida este en orden, pues aquí les tengo una nueva actualización esperando y sea de su agrado. Empecemos.**

 **Capitulo 21: ¿Propuesta?**

Subieron al auto y emprendieron el viaje como el día anterior, todo va en silencio hasta llegar a su destino, Dak estaciono el auto y Kendall salió pero justo cuando Logan se disponía a abrir la puerta Dak lo detuvo.

-De hecho Logan, tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo Dak serio- ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más?

-Seguro-Dijo Logan.

El rubio vio la escena y aunque quiso quedarse, decidió irse pues no es quien para impedir a Logan hablar con quien quiera.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-Preguntó Logan observando a Dak.

-Bien, te lo diré… Estoy enamorado.

Mientras Dak y Logan conversan en el automóvil del primero, Kendall camina con un enfado que puede ser notado a simple vista por su expresión facial.

-"Seguro le pedirá que sean novios, tal vez en este momento se encuentren besándose"-Pensaba en silencio el rubio entrando al salón correspondiente.

Las horas pasan lentamente para el de la mirada esmeralda, a sola imagen de Dak y Logan juntos lo han sentir una ira que parece dominarlo por completo sin nada que pueda hacer.

Al fin la hora del almuerzo llegó, Kendall se levantó de su pupitre a camino hacia la cafetería para poder comer algo.

Al llegar la tan temida escena que Kendall imaginó horas atrás está sucediendo, Logan y Dak se encuentran sentados en uno de los comedores del mismo lado, platicando y riendo con sus rostros encontrados.

-Se ven bien juntos-Dijo Camile que estaba parada detrás de Kendall- ¿No lo crees?

-Déjame tranquilo ¿Quieres?- Dijo el de los ojos verdes molesto.

-No quise molestar, lo lamento-Dijo la chica- Solo quiero hablar contigo ¿Podemos?

-No es el momento Camile-Dijo Kendall alejándose de la chica y dirigiéndose a la barra de comida.

Camile tomó el teléfono celular y escribió "Ahora no, debemos esperar" en un mensaje de texto y posteriormente lo envió.

-Kendall, nadie me desprecia y aunque no pueda estar contigo; me asegurare que tu y el patético de Logan no logren estar juntos-Dijo Camile sonriendo y alejándose de la cafetería.

Kendall tomó un emparedado de pechuga de pavo de la barra de comida además de un jugo de naranja, pago la cantidad acordada y fue a donde su compañero estaba sentado.

-Hola Kendall-Dijo Dak sonriendo- Creí que no vendrías.

-Eso quisieras ¿Cierto?-Dijo Kendall rápidamente y sentándose del lado contrario de la pareja, pero al parecer Dak no le prestó atención ya que Logan le dijo algo y no escucho lo que le dijo el rubio.

-¿Perdón? No escuche bien-Dijo Dak.

-Nada, olvídalo-Dijo Kendall frustrado.

Logan y Dak siguen conversando dejando de lado a Kendall, ambos ríen por comentarios triviales y se miran de una manera muy amistosa.

Mientras tanto Kendall se limita a comer en silencio y observar repentinamente las acciones de la pareja frente a él.

-Me alegra mucho haberme confesado contigo-Dijo Dak tomando una de las manos de Logan mientras Kendall lo mira sorprendido.

-Lo mismo digo-Dijo el aspirante a doctor recibiendo la mano de Dak- Nunca me hubiera imaginado sintieras algo así.

-¡Lo sé! Tus sentimientos igual me sorprendieron-Dijo Dak- Tenemos muchas cosas en común.

-Debo irme-Dijo Kendall interrumpiendo la conversación de los jóvenes de cabello oscuro- Hay algo que olvide hacer- Dijo alejándose muy rápido de ellos sin dar explicaciones mayores e ignorando por completo las palabras de ellos.

Llego al salón y se sentó en el pupitre a esperar que llegue la hora de salida a pesar de faltar bastante para que eso llegue.

Las clases se reanudaron; el rubio trata de prestarle atención a las clases sin embargo los pensamientos de Kendall se ven nublados en varias ocasiones por las acciones de la pareja que ya aparentan el inicio relación.

Ya al fin terminaron las clases, el rubio salió de su clase rápidamente para no encontrarse con Logan y su aparentemente nuevo novio aunque fue en vano ya que en el estacionamiento se encuentran Dak y Logan.

-¡Kendall!- Le gritó Dak al de ojos verdes- ¡Ven! Vamos los llevare a su casa.

-No es necesario Dak, voy a ir directo a la pizzería-Dijo Kendall rechazando la oferta.

-No es necesario-Dijo Dak- Ven, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Kendall acercándose al automóvil de Dak.

-No trabajaras hoy- Le contesto Dak- No te preocupes, te pagaran por la molestia, sé que te avise repentinamente, quería decírtelo en el almuerzo pero saliste muy rápido.

-Lo siento, pero puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?

-Debo encargarme de algunas cosas-Dijo Dak revisando su teléfono celular- La pizzería será cede de algo grande esta noche.

-Si Kendall, vamos-Dijo Logan abriendo la puerta trasera del automóvil.

-Bien, gracias-Dijo el rubio entrando al vehículo.

En el trayecto Dak y Logan hablaban con palabras indescifrables para Kendall ya que parecían tener una conversación previa a la del vehículo.

-Llegamos-Dijo Dak estacionando el auto frente al edificio del rubio y del pelinegro.

-Gracias por traernos-Dijo Logan sonriendo abriendo la puerta y Kendall igual de su lado.

-Por nada chicos-Dijo Dak feliz-Espero que todo salga bien esta noche.

-Lo mismo digo-Dijo el aspirante a doctor.

Logan y Kendall entraron al departamento con Kendall serio ante Logan, algo extraño proviniendo del rubio.

Pasaron las horas mientras ambos hacen sus respectivas tareas en el comedor cuando Logan recibe una alerta en su teléfono, reviso y leyó el contenido y se levanto de su asiento.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Kendall al ver a Logan entrar a su habitación.

-Sí, necesito arreglarme- Gritó Logan desde su habitación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Harás algo esta noche?-Preguntó Kendall sin la intención de esconder su molestia.

-Algo así-Dijo el listo saliendo de la habitación y entrando al baño con la misma ropa de hace un momento, solo que con una chaqueta negra- Voy a la pizzería.

-Pero Dak dijo que tenía reservado el lugar-Dijo el rubio.

-Lo sé, el mensaje que recibí fue de el-Dijo revisando su cabello en el espejo- Ya está todo listo.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó el de los ojos esmeralda.

-Solo te diré que es para una propuesta muy importante-Dijo Logan saliendo del baño- Puedes venir si quieres ver.

-No gracias-Dijo Kendall rápidamente- No necesito ver algo así.

-Por favor Kendall, es importante para mí-Dijo Logan mirando a Kendall

-Logan, no me hagas esto-Dijo Kendall.

-Por favor, quedamos en ser amigos y un buen amigo apoyaría a su amigo en esta situación.

Kendall mira a Logan, se ve tan ilusionado que es imposible decirle que no.

-Habrá pizza ¿Cierto?-Dijo Kendall fingiendo una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba destrozado.

-¡Seguro! Ya verás que será divertido-Dijo Logan feliz- Vamos ya.

Kendall y Logan salieron del edificio y caminan en silencio hasta llegar a la pizzería, las cortinas rojas se pueden ver cerradas por las ventanas enormes y la puerta estaba cerrada, Logan golpeo la puerta y espero respuesta de Dak.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, gracias por las vistas y los comentarios de verdad lo aprecio demasiado , por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**


	22. ¿Amor u orgullo?

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **Espero que estén muy bien y que todo en su vida sea positivo. He tratado de tener una continuidad decente así que aquí les tengo una nueva actualización.**

Capitulo 22: ¿Amor u orgullo?

-Logan, no me hagas esto-Dijo Kendall.

-Por favor, quedamos en ser amigos y un buen amigo apoyaría a su amigo en esta situación.

Kendall mira a Logan, se ve tan ilusionado que es imposible decirle que no.

-Habrá pizza ¿Cierto?-Dijo Kendall fingiendo una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba destrozado.

-¡Seguro! Ya verás que será divertido-Dijo Logan feliz- Vamos ya.

Kendall y Logan salieron del edificio y caminan en silencio hasta llegar a la pizzería, las cortinas rojas se pueden ver cerradas por las ventanas enormes y la puerta estaba cerrada, Logan golpeo la puerta y espero respuesta de Dak.

-¡Bienvenidos chicos! Dijo la voz femenina de Jo- Dak dijo que vendrían.

-Hola Jo-Dijo Logan sin sorpresa alguna- De verdad me alegro que estés aquí.

-Lo mismo digo Logan, pasen rápido.

Los chicos hicieron caso y entraron, Kendall estaba sorprendido y confundido con la presencia de la rubia en el lugar.

-Lamento la ignorancia pero ¿Por qué Jo está aquí? Creí que Dak invito solamente a Logan- Dijo el de los ojos verdes.

-Todo a su tiempo Logan- Dijo Logan sonriendo.

-Logan tiene razón, mejor vamos a sentarnos; Dak traerá la pizza del horno.

Los chicos y Jo se sentaron a una mesa Logan y Kendall de un lado mientras que Jo del otro; al haber una silla restante del lado de Jo es fácil intuir que ese asiento corresponde a Dak.

Precisamente Dak llegaba con una charola que contiene la pizza.

-Logan, Kendall ¡Es bueno verlos!- Dijo Dak poniendo la pizza en el centro de la mesa y tomando asiento.

-Hola Dak-Dijo Logan- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Pues, tu dime-Dijo tomando la mano de Jo, esta volteo a mirarlo y le sonrió- Gracias a nuestra platica, tome el valor necesario para hablar con ella y resultó que sentía lo mismo.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Preguntó Kendall.

-La plática que tuvimos esta mañana-Contesto Dak- Le pedí un consejo, le confesé que estaba enamorado de Jo pero no tenía el valor para decirle; debo confesar que la idea era preguntarte a ti porque la conoces más pero siempre parecías odiarme; por eso pensé que era mejor hablar con Logan.

-Lo entiendo-Dijo Kendall agachando la mirada- Lo lamento, no era mi intención.

-no te disculpes, después de todo yo haría lo mismo en tu situación-dijo Dak comprensivo.

-Entonces, lo sabes-Dijo el rubio.

-Solo digamos que intercambiamos consejos en la conversación-Dijo Dak observando a Logan- ¿Cierto?

-Sí- Contesto Logan- Y te lo agradezco, por eso quise que vinieras esta noche.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Dak me ayudó a comprender muchas cosas-Dijo Logan sonriendo- Me enseñó que el orgullo no tiene porque ser más que los sentimientos.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó Kendall nervioso.

-No te apresures, solo cenemos y conversamos en la casa.

Mientras tanto en casa de Lucy, ella se encuentra empacando un par de prendas en una caja de cartón con James ayudándola.

-No puedo creer que tan pronto vayamos a vivir juntos-Dijo James.

-Lo sé, es emocionante. ¿No estás arrepentido de tu propuesta?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Para nada-Dijo James apresurado- Es solo que jamás me habría imaginado que tú me harías caso.

-No digas eso James, me encanta la idea- Dijo haciéndole caso a una alerta de su computadora.

"La noche de la universidad central, el próximo fin de semana se llevara cabo una fiesta cerca de la universidad central y las escuelas vecinas incluyendo la universidad autónoma y la escuela de arte; habrá música toda la noche, bebidas y botanas para disfrutar ¡Todo se vale! Así que vengan y disfruten de una gran fiesta"

-¿Qué es?-Pregunta James.

-Es una invitación a una fiesta el otro fin de semana-Dijo Lucy- Me la envió una amiga.

Las horas pasaron con risas y platicas muy divertidas en la pizzería. Ya cansados decidieron que lo mejor era ir a casa a descansar para la jornada del día siguiente y así lo hicieron, Dak llevo a Logan y a Kendall a casa como era de esperar, pero después de hacerlo se dispuso a llevar a Jo a su casa.

Ya los chicos están en su departamento, Logan se lava los dientes y Kendall esta pensativo buscando una manera de hablar con Logan.

-Logan-Dijo Kendall entrando al baño- Puedo hablar contigo.

-Claro-Dijo Logan terminando de cepillarse, se enjuago- Dime.

-Ahora que entendiste lo que te dijo Dak ¿Puede pasar algo más entre nosotros?

-Kendall, eso no quita que casi no nos conocemos-Dijo Logan- Es decir, sabemos quién es quién pero nunca nos conocimos más allá de esto- AL terminar de decir eso vio que Kendall puso un rostro triste- Pero, podemos conocernos.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Kendall emocionando.

-Podemos conocernos un poco más-Dijo Logan sonriendo- Cuando hagamos eso, podemos continuar con otro paso si estamos de acuerdo.

-¡Genial!- Dijo Kendall emocionado- Entonces, Logan ¿Quieres salir conmigo esté viernes?

\- claro Kendall-Dijo Logan feliz- Yo encantado.

Ambos se abrazaron con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno, al parecer Dak hizo entrar en razón a Logan ya que el amor puede incluso contra el orgullo.

 **Bien amigos, hasta la próxima. Mejor ya no les digo cuando actualizo pero luego les quedo mal así que nos vemos no sin antes agradecerles por seguir la historia. Por ahora se despide B.J Ríos**.


	23. Planes

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **Espero que estén muy bien y que todo en su vida sea de maravilla. Aquí les tengo una nueva actualización, empecemos.**

 **Capitulo 23: Planes**

Kendall, eso no quita que casi no nos conocemos-Dijo Logan- Es decir, sabemos quién es quién pero nunca nos conocimos más allá de esto- AL terminar de decir eso vio que Kendall puso un rostro triste- Pero, podemos conocernos.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Kendall emocionando.

-Podemos conocernos un poco más-Dijo Logan sonriendo- Cuando hagamos eso, podemos continuar con otro paso si estamos de acuerdo.

-¡Genial!- Dijo Kendall emocionado- Entonces, Logan ¿Quieres salir conmigo esté viernes?

\- claro Kendall-Dijo Logan feliz- Yo encantado.

Ambos se abrazaron con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno, al parecer Dak hizo entrar en razón a Logan ya que el amor puede incluso contra el orgullo.

La mañana del jueves llegó, Logan se despertó como todos los días, aunque esta vez un aroma dulce y bastante agradable llego a su olfato.

-¡Logan!- Gritó Kendall fuera de la habitación del inteligente- Ya es hora de desayunar.

-Ya voy, gracias- Dijo Logan levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación encontrándose con Kendall con su sonrisa y actitud de siempre- Ahora ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Me siento feliz Logan, realmente feliz-Dijo Kendall- La verdad, estaba empezando a resignarme a estar sin ti pero ¿A quién quiero engañar? No puedo hacerlo y ahora que tengo esta oportunidad voy a aprovecharla al máximo.

-¡Kendall!-Dijo Logan sonrojado- Muchas gracias por tus atenciones-Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Por cierto ¿A dónde quieres ir mañana?-Preguntó Kendall siguiendo al más bajo.

-Donde sea está bien para mí-Dijo el listo sentándose a la mesa- Sorpréndeme.

-¿En serio? Entonces debo pensar un lugar especial.

-No te preocupes tanto por eso, solo soy yo-Dijo Logan sorbiendo un poco de café.

-Es por eso que debo esforzarme- Dijo Kendall.

Logan se quedo sin palabras, la actitud de Kendall no podía ser más linda de pronto su teléfono celular sonó, era un mensaje de texto.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó Kendall al ver el rostro de Logan serio.

-No es nada, mis padres quieren verme después de la escuela-Dijo tranquilo- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Me encantaría conocer a mis futuros suegros-Dijo él rubio y Logan casi se ahoga con la bebida caliente que había tomado, el rubio rió por la acción del pelinegro-Pero no puedo, lo siento; hoy trabajo en la pizzería.

-Cierto, lo olvide-Dijo Logan recobrando el aliento- Entonces te veré aquí más tarde ¿Está bien?

-claro-Afirmó el de ojos verdes mirando su reloj-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, casi es hora de irnos.

-Está bien, voy a ducharme rápido-Dijo Logan levantándose rápidamente- Gracias por el desayuno, lavo los platos más tarde.

Después de varios minutos Logan y Kendall terminaron de arreglarse para la jornada escolar; entre bromas y comentarios de Kendall hacen pasar la mañana muy divertida.

-Kendall, vamos ya-Dijo Logan revisando su teléfono celular- Dak espera afuera.

-¿En serio seguirá llevándonos?

-Vamos Kendall ¿Sigues celoso de Dak después de lo que sucedió?- Dijo Logan serio.

-No, bueno un poco-Dijo el rubio resignado- Está bien, vamos ya.

Los chicos salieron del edificio y Dak los espera, esta vez está dentro del vehículo, Jo usa el asiento de copiloto.

-¡Ey! Hola-Dijo Dak abriendo la puerta de pasajeros- Vamos chicos, ya es tarde.

-Lo siento Dak-Dijo Logan entrando rápidamente y Kendall lo sigue-Buenos días Jo.

-Hola Logan-Dijo la alegre chica- Hola Kendall, es bueno verlos.

-Primero dejaremos a Jo en la escuela de arte-Dijo Dak comenzando a manejar- Esta bella chica será actriz.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!-Dijo Logan emocionado- Mis amigos asisten a esa escuela también, James y Lucy.

-Oye, los conozco-Dijo la rubia recordando- James Diamond ¿Cierto?

-Sí, que coincidencia, su novia se llama Lucy y es mi mejor amiga.

-La conozco también, es una chica muy divertida-Dijo Jo riendo al recordar- Arrojó a una de las Jennifer al comedor por insinuarse a James de manera inapropiada, luego la llevaron a detención pero supongo que valió la pena.

-Esa chica nunca cambiara-dijo Logan cubriendo su rostro con la mano derecha.

-Bueno, llegamos-Dijo Dak estacionando su automóvil- Vendré por ti más tarde Jo.

-Muchas gracias Dak-Dijo Jo dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla del pelinegro- Nos vemos en la noche Kendall y espero verte pronto de nuevo Logan.

-Hasta luego Jo-Dijeron Kendall y Logan.

-Adiós linda-Dijo Dak.

La rubia mandó un beso a Dak y entró al colegio mientras los chicos avanzan de nuevo a la universidad central.

-Por cierto chicos ¿van a ir a la fiesta de la escuela?-Preguntó Dak mientras conduce.

-No lo sé, tal vez tengamos muchos deberes-Dijo Kendall.

-¿Fiesta?-Preguntó Logan- ¡Ah! Es verdad, será el otro fin de semana, Lucy me mandó la invitación, ellos asistirán.

-Podemos ir juntos si están de acuerdo, será divertido; todos los años hacen una-Dijo Dak estacionando el automóvil.

-Supongo que será divertido-Dijo el rubio- Ya veremos que sucede.

Los chicos salieron del vehículo, Kendall se despidió de los chicos pues su área está del otro lado del campus mientras Dak y Logan caminan a sus salones.

-Entonces ¿Qué sucedió con Kendall?-Preguntó Dak al inteligente.

-Nada aún-Contestó Logan-Primero saldremos para ver si tenemos lo necesario para una relación.

-Si él te quiere y tú lo quieres ¿Qué más es necesario para una relación?-Preguntó Dak subiendo unos escalones junto con Logan- A caso ¿No lo quieres?

-No es tan sencillo para mi Dak-Dijo el listo- Claro que lo quiero, creo que jamás deje de quererlo desde aquella ocasión y solo usaba el odio como medio de defensa para no ceder y dejar mi orgullo intacto.

-Logan, el orgullo es bueno en ciertas ocasiones; pero si te impide ser feliz ¿No crees que es mejor ceder un poco?

-Tal vez tienes razón-Dijo Logan dejando de caminar-Aquí es mi primera clase, te veré en el almuerzo

-Suerte, te veré más tarde-Dijo Dak caminando a su salón.

Logan tomó asiento en su pupitre, sacó sus cuadernos correspondientes y se preparó para la primera clase.

Camile discute con Carlos junto a los baños.

-¡No sé que más hacer! Te apuesto a que Kendall no aceptara ir contigo-Dijo Carlos frustrado.

-También lo creo y sé que Logan es un orgulloso de lo peor-Dijo Camile cuando recibió una alerta en su teléfono- Carlos ¿Sabes que es la fiesta de la universidad?-Preguntó revisando un mensaje.

-Es un evento anual que se hace cerca de aquí-Contestó el moreno- Esta y dos escuelas más son invitadas ¿Por qué?

-¿Asisten todos los grupos?- Preguntó Camile sonriendo.

-Esa es la idea-Contestó Carlos- ¿Ya me dirás que sucede?

-Debemos asegurarnos que Logan y Kendall asistan- Respondió Camile- Por cierto, busca tu mejor ropa.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, que comenten su parecer positivo o negativo pues es su opinión y se respeta. Gracias por seguir la historia, de verdad son los mejores. Por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**


	24. Oportunidades

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **Espero que estén muy bien y que todo en su vida esté en orden. Aquí un nuevo capítulo, empecemos.**

 **Capitulo 24: Oportunidades.**

Camile discute con Carlos junto a los baños.

-¡No sé que más hacer! Te apuesto a que Kendall no aceptara ir contigo-Dijo Carlos frustrado.

-También lo creo y sé que Logan es un orgulloso de lo peor-Dijo Camile cuando recibió una alerta en su teléfono- Carlos ¿Sabes que es la fiesta de la universidad?-Preguntó revisando un mensaje.

-Es un evento anual que se hace cerca de aquí-Contestó el moreno- Esta y dos escuelas más son invitadas ¿Por qué?

-¿Asisten todos los grupos?- Preguntó Camile sonriendo.

-Esa es la idea-Contestó Carlos- ¿Ya me dirás que sucede?

-Debemos asegurarnos que Logan y Kendall asistan- Respondió Camile- Por cierto, busca tu mejor ropa.

Kendall está en su salón buscando lugares para cenar por su teléfono móvil quiere que Logan esté a gusto con él pero no quiere repetir la pizzería.

-Hola Kendall-Dijo Camile sentándose a lado del rubio- ¿Qué haces?

-Ahora no Camile-Dijo Kendall guardando su teléfono celular- Hoy estoy con buen humor, ni siquiera tú podrás quitármelo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó Camile- Solo quiero hablar contigo ¿Tienes alguien con quien ir a la fiesta de la universidad? Podemos ir juntos.

-No creo ir Camile y no quiero ser grosero pero la clase ya va a comenzar.

-Está bien, entonces supongo que cómo Logan estará libre, Carlos aprovechara para invitarlo-Camile hizo un rostro enfadado y dejo de hablar pues Kendall tuvo razón.

Las horas pasaron y al fin la hora del almuerzo llegó, pero Kendall se quedo pensando lo que Camile le había dicho.

Logan camina rumbo a la cafetería donde supone que Dak y Kendall lo esperan. Llegó al lugar y vio que Dak ya está sentado donde siempre aunque Kendall aún no llega.

-Hola Dak-Dijo el listo haciéndole compañía- ¿Qué tal la clase?

-Estuvo bien, las practicas vendrán pronto de nuevo pero estoy preparado-Dijo Dak entregándole a Logan un paquete con una ensalada y un emparedado- Ten, compre lo de los tres; solo hace falta Kendall.

-Muchas gracias Dak-Dijo Logan recibiendo el paquete- Por cierto ¿Invitaras a Jo a ir a la fiesta de la universidad?

-¡Claro que sí! Será una gran oportunidad ¿Iras con Kendall?

-No lo sé, no creo que él quiera ir-Dijo abriendo el empaque con la comida- Pero sería divertido.

-Hola-Dijo Kendall sentándose del lado de Logan- ¿Qué sería divertido?

-Hablamos de la fiesta de la universidad-Dijo Dak entregando otro empaque de comida a Kendall- Sería divertido poder ir todos, incluso tus amigos van a ir ¿No?

-Supongo que te refieres a James y Lucy-Dijo Logan comiendo un bocado de la ensalada- creo que si van a ir, pero van cómo una cita al igual que tu y Jo entonces no quiero ser un mal tercio.

-Puedes ir con alguien para que no te sientas así-Dijo Dak mirando a Kendall en señal de que hable.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí!- Dijo Kendall comprendiendo a lo que Dak se refería- Logan podemos juntos ¿Quieres?

-¿De verdad? En la mañana no querías ir, no quiero obligarte si no quieres, puedo ir con alguien más-Dijo Logan.

-Pero yo quiero ir contigo-Dijo Kendall recordando las palabras de Camile- Será divertido ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien, esto será genial-Dijo Logan sonriendo.

El resto del almuerzo se fue entre bromas y conversaciones, fue un descanso muy agradable después de todo. Así pasaron las horas, el almuerzo terminó y posteriormente las clases.

Ya de salida, Logan camina junto a Dak y se encuentran con Kendall en el estacionamiento.

-Bien, los dejo-Dijo Logan caminando- Debo ver a mis padres, quieren hablar conmigo- Les veo después.

-¿No quieres que te lleve?-Preguntó Dak.

-Gracias Dak pero no es necesario- Dijo Logan- Mejor ve por tu novia, ya es tarde.

-Tienes razón ¿Vamos Kendall? Queda de paso la pizzería-Dijo Dak.

-Claro, gracias-Dijo Kendall que ya no tenía ningún conflicto con Dak ya que sabe que sus intenciones con Logan desde el principio fueron amistosas, subió al auto y partieron.

Logan camina hasta la parada de autobuses, tomó el indicado y siguió hasta su destino.

Ya al llegar bajó, usó las llaves pues aún tiene las llaves de la casa de sus padres y entró.

-Hola mamá-Dijo saludando a su madre con un beso- Hola papá.

-Hola hijo-Dijo su madre- por favor siéntate, debemos decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó Logan sentándose en el sillón.

-Antes que nada ¿Qué tal la escuela?-Preguntó su padre.

-Todo está de maravilla, casi me siento feliz que no me hayan aceptado en el extranjero-Dijo Logan recordando que solicitó en una escuela de Londres.

-De hecho, de eso queremos hablarte-Dijo su madre- Hay una vacante disponible, un alumno no se presentó y estabas en lista de espera entonces.

-Quieren entrevistarte-Dijo su padre- Dentro de dos semanas es la cita.

-Pero, ya estoy bien en esta escuela-Dijo Logan serio- No estoy seguro si cambiarme ahora.

-Piénsalo cielo-Le dijo su madre- es una gran oportunidad después de todo ¿No crees?

-Claro mamá, pero…-Su primer pensamiento fue dirigido a Kendall, no quiere estar sin él- Ahora, tengo una razón muy fuerte para quedarme.

-No te preocupes hijo, piénsalo y luego hablamos-Dijo su padre- La decisión que tomes, nosotros la vamos a respetar y apoyar.

-Muchas gracias por todo-Dijo Logan levantándose de su asiento- Lamento irme tan pronto pero necesito terminar mi tarea, vendré luego a visitarlos.

-Claro hijo-Dijo su madre- No te preocupes, entendemos.

Logan salió de la casa y quería tomar un autobús de regreso, pero antes quiere hablar con alguien.

-Seguro ya llegó Lucy de la escuela-Dijo Logan para sí- Necesito hablar con ella-Dijo y sacó su teléfono celular, marcó el número de su amiga.

-Hola-Respondió Lucy- Que milagro que hablas Logan.

-Hola Lucy-Dijo Logan riendo- Disculpa ¿Estás en tu casa?

-Sí, ya salí de la escuela-Respondió la de apariencia rebelde- ¿Qué sucede?

-Voy para ahí-Dijo el listo- Debo hablar contigo.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Bien, ya me voy no sin antes agradecerles por el tiempo que se toman para leer y comentar ¡Gracias!**


	25. Buscando razones

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **Espero que estén muy bien, que la estén pasando bonito. Aquí un nuevo capítulo ya acercándonos al final poco a poco. ¡Empecemos!**

 **Capitulo 25: Buscando razones.**

-Seguro ya llegó Lucy de la escuela-Dijo Logan para sí- Necesito hablar con ella-Dijo y sacó su teléfono celular, marcó el número de su amiga.

-Hola-Respondió Lucy- Que milagro que hablas Logan.

-Hola Lucy-Dijo Logan riendo- Disculpa ¿Estás en tu casa?

-Sí, ya salí de la escuela-Respondió la de apariencia rebelde- ¿Qué sucede?

-Voy para ahí-Dijo el listo- Debo hablar contigo- Colgó el teléfono y avanzó rápidamente rumbo a la casa de su amiga.

Mientras tanto en la pizzería, Kendall limpia las mesas mientras Jo acomoda un par de bebidas carbonatadas en el refrigerador; sin embargo el rubio está un poco distraído revisando su teléfono celular.

-¡Ey! Kendall-Llamó Jo al de la mirada esmeralda- ¿Sucede algo? Llevas más de diez minutos limpiando esa mesa.

-Lo siento Jo, estaba revisando un par de cosas-Dijo el rubio guardando su teléfono celular- Tengo una cita con Logan mañana pero no sé a dónde puedo llevarlo; estaba revisando restaurantes o algo especial.

-Comprendo lo que dices Kendall, es tu primera cita con el si no me equivoco.

-Efectivamente Jo y no sé qué hacer-Dijo Kendall- Logan tiene una personalidad un poco especial.

-Tal vez puedan hacer algo más calmado que una cena-Dijo Jo pensando- Un paseo o algo tranquilo, que Logan no se sienta incomodo.

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea?

-¡Claro! Solo piensa en algo que puedan hacer juntos; que ambos disfruten.

-Es una buena idea Jo, muchas gracias.

Ya en la casa de Lucy, la chica de apariencia rebelde abrió la puerta dejando pasar al inteligente.

-Logan ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Lucy caminando rumbo a su habitación mientras Logan la sigue- Siéntate donde puedas.

-Gracias Lucy-Dijo Logan haciendo a un lado unas mudas de ropa que ocupaban el pequeño sofá color café de la habitación de su amiga- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Aún arreglo unas cosas para mudarme con James-Dijo Lucy emocionada- Pero dime ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Han pasado un par de cosas este tiempo que no nos vimos-Dijo el inteligente- Arregle las cosas con Kendall, el terminó con Camile; hice un par de nuevos amigos y ahora intento tener una relación con Kendall.

-Bueno Logan es obvio que con el tiempo pasarías más cosas-Dijo cuando comprendió lo que Logan le dijo- Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¿Kendall y tú?

-Solo lo estamos intentando así que no te emociones-Dijo Logan riendo por la acción de su amiga- Mañana tendremos una cita pero ese es el menor de mis problemas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Recuerdas la solicitud que mande al extranjero para la universidad?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, tuve que sacarte de tu casa por la depresión que te dio por ser rechazado.

-¡Ey! Estaba en lista de espera, no me rechazaron del todo-Dijo Logan ofendido.

-Bueno lo que digas ¿Eso qué?

-Un alumno no se presentó a clases-Dijo Logan frustrado- Y me llamaron a mí por la vacante.

-Logan ¡Eso es genial!-Dijo Lucy emocionada- Es una gran oportunidad, dejarás a Carlos y a Camile.

-Y a Kendall-Dijo Logan triste.

-¡Claro! Y a Kendall… ¡Ah! Ya entendí el problema-Dijo Lucy sentándose y reflexionando- No quieres irte ahora que hay una oportunidad con Kendall.

-¡No sé qué hacer! Sé que es una gran oportunidad pero no quiero irme así, no ahora.

-Logan tranquilo amigo-Dijo Lucy sobando un hombro del pequeño Logan- Es una gran decisión ¿Te puedo aconsejar algo?

-A eso vine.

-Bien, ten la cita con Kendall, ve cómo funcionan las cosas y así no te arriesgas a quedarte por nada; Kendall es un gran chico pero si no son compatibles amorosamente no tendrán nada; en cambio si hay química sabrás que el quedarte es una decisión correcta-Dijo Lucy.

-Tienes razón Lucy, es una gran idea- Dijo el inteligente animado- Así no corro riesgos, aunque para ser honesto; la idea de quedarme con Kendall no suena nada mal.

-Lo sé mi joven e inteligente amigo; pero ya qué estás aquí ayúdame a guardar un par de cosas-Dijo Lucy entregándole un par de cajas de cartón.

-Sabía que el consejo me iba a costar caro-Dijo Logan recibiendo las cajas y sonriendo- Está bien Lucy ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Los amigos pasaron la tarde hablando y acomodando las cosas de la rebelde, a decir verdad avanzaron más rápido que con la ayuda de James debido a la facilidad que tiene Logan para organizar los objetos.

-Lucy, ya debo irme-Dijo Logan tomando su mochila del suelo- Tengo tarea pendiente

-Hasta luego Logan-Dijo Lucy alegre-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, quien diría que terminaría tan rápido si tú me ayudabas,

-Por nada Lucy-Dijo Logan abriendo la puerta de de la salida- Nos vemos después.

Después de varios minutos Logan llegó finalmente a casa, Kendall llegara hasta la noche así que tiene un tiempo a solas. Lavó los trastes que usaron en la mañana, metió un empaque de fideos con queso al horno de microondas y lo sirvió posteriormente en un plato. Come lentamente pensando los acontecimientos por los que ha pasado y lo que vendrá después, espera que sus sospechas sean ciertas y tener una compatibilidad con Kendall lo suficientemente fuerte para quedarse.

Horas más tarde Kendall llegó a casa con un par de malteadas y dos rebanadas de pizza de carnes frías.

-Hola Logan-Dijo Kendall viendo que Logan lee un libro en el sillón- ¿Quieres cenar?

-Seguro-Dijo Logan cerrando su libro- Gracias Kendall.

Los jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa y comienzan a cenar.

-¿Cómo te fue con tus padres? Dijiste que los verías saliendo de la escuela-Dijo el rubio recordando.

-Sí, estuvo bien gracias-Dijo Logan omitiendo las malas noticias- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo?

-Estuvo muy calmado-Dijo Kendall sonriendo- No trabajo mañana y el sábado no tenemos clases así que podemos pasar la noche fuera.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-Preguntó Logan sonriendo.

-Es una sorpresa Logan, pero no hagas planes ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien Kendall; gracias por esforzarte tanto.

-Debo hacerlo, quiero que te quedes conmigo-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó Logan nervioso.

-Pues, me refiero a que quiero que estés a mi lado. Siendo algo más que solo amigos.

-Veremos que sucede mañana Kendall-Dijo Logan recobrando el aliento- Gracias por la cena.

Los chicos fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, el día siguiente sería muy emocionante para Kendall y aunque no quería aceptarlo; Logan también estaba emocionado.

El día finalmente llegó, ambos se alistan en sus respectivas habitaciones. Kendall lleva una camisa de cuadros color rojo con blanco y unos jeans azules con tenis tipo converse negros.

Mientras Logan usó una playera color azul cielo de cuello en "V" y unos jeans de mezclilla con tenis Vans blancos.

-¿Nos vamos Logan?-Preguntó el rubio entrando a la habitación de Logan con una sonrisa- Te vez muy bien Logan.

-Gracias Kendall-Dijo el listo sonrojado- ¿Iremos saliendo de la escuela o podremos regresar al departamento antes de irnos? Lo digo para llevar ropa ya que dijiste que llegaremos mañana.

-Regresemos antes de irnos, debemos pasar por aquí de todas maneras-Dijo Kendall- Vamos a la escuela.

-De hecho debemos salir ya-Dijo Logan revisando su teléfono celular- Dak espera afuera.

-Es un buen amigo-Dijo Kendall saliendo de la habitación y tomando su mochila del sillón.

-No creí que dijeras eso nunca-Dijo Logan saliendo del cuarto ya con su mochila puesta y una enorme sonrisa-Parecía que lo odiabas.

-Bueno, ahora que sé que no quiere quitarme a mi Logan no hay razón para odiarlo- Dijo Kendall quitándole la mochila a Logan.

-¡Kendall!-Dijo Logan avergonzado saliendo del departamento y Kendall siguiéndolo- Además ¿Por qué quieres llevar mi mochila? Tan solo vamos aquí abajo.

-Por algo debe empezarse-Dijo Kendall sonriendo.

Salieron a la calle y cómo todas las mañanas, Dak los espera y de nuevo con Jo.

-Buenos días chicos-Dijo Logan- Muchas gracias por venir por nosotros.

-No hay problema, para eso estamos los amigos-Dijo Dak abriendo la puerta de pasajeros.

Avanzaron y en el camino solo hay risas y platicas triviales, dejaron a Jo en la escuela de arte y avanzaron a la universidad del centro. Ya en el lugar Dak estacionó el auto y avanzaron a sus clases correspondientes.

La escuela pasó normal sin que nada fuera negativo, solo clase tras clase, el almuerzo fue divertido con los comentarios y ocurrencias de Kendall. Fue muy agradable la estancia en el colegio.

Ya en la salida, los amigos se despiden de Dak en el estacionamiento.

-¿Seguros no quieren que los lleve? No es problema-Preguntó Dak.

-Gracias Dak, pero no, gracias-Dijo Kendall-quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con Logan.

-Les deseo suerte chicos-Dijo Dak guiñando un ojo- Pásenla bien.

Al terminar de decir eso Dak avanzó dejando solos a Kendall y Logan.

-Bien Logan, vamos al departamento-Dijo Kendall alegre.

Tardaron muy poco en llegar al edificio correspondiente, Logan entró al departamento a buscar ropa y guardarla en su mochila mientras Kendall regresaba pues le dijo que no tardaba, que debía hacer un encargo; además le dijo a Logan que le hiciera el favor de bajar una mochila que dejó en su recamara.

Logan salió a la calle con su mochila y la de Kendall, lo espera un par de minutos cuando ve que el rubio llega con un automóvil negro.

-Kendall ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó el inteligente viendo el vehículo.

-Mi mamá me lo prestó-Dijo el rubio saliendo del automóvil y abriendo la puerta de copiloto- Vamos Logan.

-Gracias-Dijo Logan entrando al auto- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya verás-Dijo el rubio regalándole una sonrisa.

 **Bien chicos has hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, no desesperen que ya e actualizado más seguido. Muchas gracias por tomarse tiempo para leer y comentar ¡Son lo máximo! Por ahora se despide B.J Ríos.**


	26. Primera cita

¡ **Hola chicos!**

 **Espero que estén bien y que todo en su vida sea agradable. Actualización nueva chicos, así que empecemos.**

 **Capitulo 26: Primera cita.**

Bien Logan, vamos al departamento-Dijo Kendall alegre.

Tardaron muy poco en llegar al edificio correspondiente, Logan entró al departamento a buscar ropa y guardarla en su mochila mientras que Kendall regresaba pues le dijo que no tardaba, que debía hacer un encargo; además le dijo a Logan que le hiciera el favor de bajar una mochila que dejó en su recamara.

Logan salió a la calle con su mochila y la de Kendall, lo espera un par de minutos cuando ve que el rubio llega con un automóvil negro.

-Kendall ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó el inteligente viendo el vehículo.

-Mi mamá me lo prestó-Dijo el rubio saliendo del automóvil y abriendo la puerta de copiloto- Vamos Logan.

-Gracias-Dijo Logan entrando al auto- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya verás-Dijo el rubio regalándole una sonrisa y entrando al vehículo.

Avanzaron lentamente, recorren las calles mientras el inteligente observa tratando de reconocer las calles por donde pasan. Al final Kendall entró al estacionamiento de un restaurante que, aunque no se ve muy lujoso; si es bastante cómodo o al menos eso parece.

El de la mirada esmeralda salió del vehículo ya estacionado, avanzó del otro lado y abrió la puerta de copiloto.

-Ven Logan-Dijo Kendall dándole la mano y ayudando a salir al del cabello azabache.

-Gracias Kendall-Dijo Logan saliendo también- Debiste avisarme que vendríamos a comer aquí para cambiarme de ropa.

-Tranquilo Logan, no es de etiqueta-Dijo Kendall avanzando junto con Logan a la entrada del establecimiento.

-Buenas tardes chicos-Dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

-Hola-Dijo Kendall- Una mesa para dos por favor.

-Claro, síganme por favor- Dijo el mesero y los chicos lo siguieron- ¿Esta está bien?

-Sí, gracias-Dijo Kendall arrimando una silla y dejando que Logan se sentara en ella, luego fue del otro lado de la mesa y tomó su lugar.

-Tomen la carta y vendré en unos minutos para atenderlos-Dijo el joven mesero observando a Logan y dándole una agradable sonrisa.

-Gracias-Dijeron los chicos.

-Todo se ve bien-Dijo Logan leyendo el menú- ¿Qué pedirás tú?

-Que nos cambien de mesero-Dijo Kendall pues se percató de la mirada que el chico del servicio le dio a Logan.

-¿Perdón?

-¡No! No lo sé-Dijo Kendall retractándose de su pensar- Tal vez un filete ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Lo mismo-dijo Logan cerrando la carta cuando recordó la plática que tuvo con sus padres y el consejo que le dio Lucy- Por cierto Kendall, se supone que la intención de la cita es conocernos en un plan diferente a la amistad, así que podemos hablar de algo al respecto ¿Te parece?

-claro-Dijo el rubio emocionado- Creí que nunca lo dirías ¿Por qué comenzamos?

-Bueno, me gustaría empezar por esto ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que te atraía?

-Por dónde empezar-Dijo Kendall recordando mientras se rasca la barbilla- Fue en tercer año, eras muy agradable a tal punto de agradar a todo el grupo, incluso los brabucones te protegían cuando personas de otros grupos te agredían; poco a poco fui dándome cuenta de lo que eres, una valiosa persona. Una vez aunque no recuerdo en qué grado íbamos, nos dejaron hacer un proyecto junto con James y Camile, tu y yo nos vimos en mi casa ya que Camile y James nunca llegaron, me sorprendió que a pesar de ser agradable y amistoso, conmigo te comportabas nervioso pero tierno, me enamore de esa personalidad y desde entonces me llamaste la atención.

-Vaya, recuerdo eso-Dijo Logan con los ojos totalmente abiertos- Me gustabas, fue muy tenso tenerte cerca sin nadie más.

-Disculpen ¿puedo tomar su orden?-Preguntó el joven mesero.

-Claro, dos filetes por favor-Pidió Kendall.

-En seguida-Dijo el mesero mirando nuevamente a Logan, esta vez el inteligente se dio cuenta de eso y agachó la mirada avergonzado.

-Logan-Llamó el rubio al pelinegro- Es mi turno de preguntar ¿Cierto?

-Seguro ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes tolerar en un novio?- Preguntó Kendall.

-Buena pregunta, no es cómo que haya tenido muchos pues solo he salido con Carlos pero; supongo que el hecho de ser posesivos no es de mi agrado, respeto el espacio de las personas y me gusta que respeten el mío ¿Comprendes?

-sí te entiendo-Dijo Kendall recordando- Camile era muy posesiva.

-Lo sé, igual cómo amiga ¿puedo preguntar lo mismo? ¿Qué no le puedes tolerar a una pareja?

-Eso es fácil, la traición-Dijo el rubio muy seguro- Jamás podría perdonar eso.

-Creo que yo tampoco-Dijo Logan- Es más, por eso lo mío con Carlos terminó.

-¡Ah! Es verdad-Dijo Kendall.

-Aquí tienen-Dijo el mesero interrumpiendo a los chicos y entregando las ordenes- Disfruten tu comida.

-Gracias-Dijeron los chicos.

Pasaron un buen rato entre platicas y risas, a decir verdad el lugar era lindo pero nada que de exceda, las platicas de Kendall son graciosas y entretenidas y cada vez más Logan se da cuenta que el irse ya no es una opción.

-Disculpe ¿Puede traer la cuenta por favor?-Pidió Kendall.

-En seguida-Dijo el mesero entregándole la nota a Logan.

-¡Vaya! Que buen servicio y económico-Dijo el listo sacando su cartera.

-No Logan, yo pago por los dos-Dijo Kendall revisando el precio- Tienes razón, fue menos de lo que tenía esperado.

El rubio se levantó y fue a la caja a pagar, mientras tanto Logan salía del establecimiento.

-¡Joven! Tenga, olvide darle los cupones promocionales para su siguiente visita- Dijo el mesero entregándole a Logan lo ya mencionado.

-¡Ah! Muchas gracias, que detalle-Dijo Logan guardando el regalo- Gracias.

-Vamos Logan-Dijo Kendall saliendo y encontrándose con los chicos.

-Claro, hasta pronto-Dijo Logan al chico del servicio.

-Hasta pronto-Dijo el mesero sonriendo y entrando de nuevo al trabajo.

El rubio y el pelinegro entraron al auto y comienzan a avanzar, Logan le quitó el recibo a Kendall ya que quería pagar la mitad pero Kendall no le quiere decir cuanto fue.

-Logan, no es necesario-Dijo Kendall sonriendo- Ya pague, devuélveme el recibo.

-Ya pagaste pero quiero darte la mitad-Dijo Logan- no fue tanto de todos modos-Logan comenzó a leer el recibo pero notó algo extraño- Kendall, solo nos cobraron un filete.

-¿Qué? Preguntó Kendall deteniendo el auto momentáneamente y revisando- Es verdad ¿Por qué será?

-Tal vez es dos por uno-Dijo Logan sacando los cupones, al ver detenidamente vio que hay un número telefónico escrito, Kendall se dio cuenta que Logan se quedó paralizado y le quitó los cupones.

-Ya comprendo-Dijo Kendall viendo el número- Por eso sólo cobró un filete, el tuyo fue de cortesía-Dijo Kendall serio.

-Tal vez Kendall pero no te molestes-Dijo Logan- Solo, sigamos con lo que tienes planeado ¿Sí?

-Pero, no estuvo bien; el claramente notó que somos novios.

-No somos novios.

-Bueno pero algo así-Dijo el rubio- Lamento ponerme así, sé que no fue tu culpa pero me costó mucho trabajo estar contigo cómo para dejar que alguien se robe a mi Logan.

" _¿Mi Logan? Qué lindo se escucha eso en la voz de Kendall, me molesta que me consideren de la propiedad de alguien pero, en el es diferente; aún con el paso del tiempo y tratar de odiarte nunca lo logre, siempre me considere tuyo Kendall"_ \- Piensa Logan en silencio viendo cómo Kendall sigue quejándose.

-Cómo puede ser posible que alguien llegue nada más así y quiera robarte-Dice Kendall enojado- Además, conmigo ahí, le valió totalmente mi presencia…- Dijo Kendall pero calló al sentir los labios de Logan juntándose con los suyos, fue sorprendido totalmente pero correspondió el beso cerrando los ojos y uniéndose aun más al pequeño; sus alientos se combinaron al igual que su calor. Las preocupaciones y corajes de Kendall desaparecieron con el suave rose de los labios tiernos de Logan. A los pocos segundos el pelinegro se separó del rubio, lo mira atentamente a los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- ¿Eso por qué fue?-Preguntó Kendall sonriendo también.

-Para que te calles-Dijo Logan riendo- No dejabas de hablar.

-No debiste decirme eso, ahora no parare de hablar a menos que me calles con ese método-Dijo Kendall riendo y volviendo a encender el automóvil, a pesar de su amenaza el más alto no dijo una sola palabra mientras avanza, pero la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

Después de unos minutos y ya anocheciendo, llegaron a un parque enorme, Kendall no paró hasta llegar a un área de cabañas muy lindas y algo pequeñas.

-No conocía este lugar-Dijo Logan sorprendido mientras el rubio estaciona el vehículo- Es muy lindo.

-Mi mamá conoce al dueño de las cabañas, me hizo el favor de hablar con él y me prestó una de ellas-Dijo Kendall saliendo del automóvil y abriendo la puerta de Logan- Es esa de ahí ¿Te gusta la idea?

-Claro, es muy linda-Dijo Logan sonriendo.

Kendall abrió el maletero del auto y sacó las maletas, le dio la llave a Logan para que abriera la cabaña. Ya dentro se puede ver que es un lugar muy acogedor, una cama tamaño matrimonial, sabanas color blanco y dos burós, uno de cada lado de la cama. Un cuarto de baño con una regadera espaciosa.

-No puedo creer que todo esto quepa aquí-Dijo Logan sentándose en la cama- Es muy lindo el lugar, gracias Kendall.

-Todo es por ti Logan-Dijo Kendall dejando las mochilas a un lado del inteligente- Aun es muy temprano para dormir ¿Vamos a caminar un rato? Hay un área para hacer fogatas aquí cerca-Dijo el rubio sacando de su mochila un paquete de malvaviscos y un empaque de galletas.

-Vaya que planeaste todo muy bien-Dijo Logan levantándose de la cama- Me gusta la idea Kendall, vamos.

Los chicos salieron y caminan un poco, la vista es muy tranquila. Árboles frondosos, flores de todo tipo y todo ese ambiente natural es perfecto para una estancia agradable.

Llegaron a un lugar que está lleno con un tipo de parrillas decoradas cómo si fueran de madera, hay cinco de estas fogatas y cada una está rodeada de troncos perfectos para sentarse. Kendall encendió una de las fogatas presionando un botón que liberó gas y enciendo un cerillo cerca de esté y una llama salió y se mantiene encendida.

-Vaya Kendall, que lindas atenciones-Dijo Logan sentándose cerca de la fogata- Me sorprende que no haya nadie aquí.

-Bueno Logan toma en cuenta que las clases comenzaron hace poco-Dijo el rubio empalando un par de malvaviscos en una vara de madera.

-Nos quedamos en nuestra conversación-Dijo Logan- Ahora quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que te gusta más de mi?

-Es una pregunta difícil-Dijo Kendall entregándole a Logan una brocheta con los malvaviscos aún sin derretir- No puedes pedirme una sola cosa que me guste más de ti-Dijo mientras mete los malvaviscos al fuego y Logan hace lo mismo con los suyos- Físicamente, me encantas tus ojos; tu mirada atrapa a cualquiera-Dijo mirando a Logan y este agachó la mirada sonrojado- Amo la ternura que emanas, la preocupación que sientes por los demás, y eso es solo el inicio- Logan sonrió por los comentarios tan dulces del más alto- Quiero saber lo mismo ¿Qué te gusta de mi?

-Físicamente tus labios-Dijo Logan sin pensar- Y tus ojos, me gusta tu actitud, la dedicación, tu empeñó y que a pesar de que eres muy seguro, sueles ser tierno con la gente que quieres-Dijo Logan mirando fijamente a Kendall.

"¿Qué puedo hacer contra ti? Tus palabras tan lindas, tus atenciones conmigo, absolutamente todo tú me gusta; no pensé volver a enamorarme de ti Kendall, aunque sé que siempre lo estuve, no te he superado Kendall, eres la mejor razón para quedarme aquí, quedarme contigo ¡A la mierda la lógica!"- Pensaba Logan callado pero con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ahora mi última pregunta-Dijo Logan- ¿Cuándo me pedirás que sea tu novio?

Kendall abrió los ojos como platos, la actitud de Logan puede ser cambiante y una seguridad que antes no estaba, llenó los ojos de Kendall con impresión.

-Logan Mitchell-Dijo Kendall hincándose en una rodilla frente al pelinegro- ¿Me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi novio?

-Kendall Knight, nada me haría más feliz-Dijo Logan agachándose a la altura del de la mirada esmeralda y abrazándolo fuertemente- Muchas gracias Kendall.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Kendall correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Por hacerme más fácil la decisión de quedarme-Dijo Logan uniendo de nuevo sus labios con los de Kendall. El rubio quería preguntarle la razón de sus palabras pero no quiso arruinar el momento, siguió el beso y lo aumentó de intensidad; no suelta a Logan para nada, al contrario aumenta la fuerza del abrazo, lo presiona contra su cuerpo.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Les agradezco su tiempo y sus comentarios. Por ahora se despide B.J Ríos ¡Últimos capítulos!**


	27. Nueva mudanza

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Es hora de una nueva actualización, así que aquí tienen.**

 **Capitulo 27: Nueva mudanza.**

"¿Qué puedo hacer contra ti? Tus palabras tan lindas, tus atenciones conmigo, absolutamente todo tú me gusta; no pensé volver a enamorarme de ti Kendall, aunque sé que siempre lo estuve, no te he superado Kendall, eres la mejor razón para quedarme aquí, quedarme contigo ¡A la mierda la lógica!"- Pensaba Logan callado pero con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ahora mi última pregunta-Dijo Logan- ¿Cuándo me pedirás que sea tu novio?

Kendall abrió los ojos como platos, la actitud de Logan puede ser cambiante y una seguridad que antes no estaba, llenó los ojos de Kendall con impresión.

-Logan Mitchell-Dijo Kendall hincándose en una rodilla frente al pelinegro- ¿Me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi novio?

-Kendall Knight, nada me haría más feliz-Dijo Logan agachándose a la altura del de la mirada esmeralda y abrazándolo fuertemente- Muchas gracias Kendall.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Kendall correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Por hacerme más fácil la decisión de quedarme-Dijo Logan uniendo de nuevo sus labios con los de Kendall. El rubio quería preguntarle la razón de sus palabras pero no quiso arruinar el momento, siguió el beso y lo aumentó de intensidad; no suelta a Logan para nada, al contrario aumenta la fuerza del abrazo, lo presiona contra su cuerpo.

Pasaron un par de minutos besándose, los labios de Kendall y Logan se acoplaron tan bien que parecen estar hechos a la medida para el otro, realmente al fin estaba pasando; son novios formalmente.

-Ven-Dijo Kendall a Logan ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo- Vamos a sentarnos un rato más, ya oscureció pero aun no quiero irme; a menos que tú quieras.

-No, para nada-Dijo Logan sentándose junto a Kendall y recargándose en su hombro-Me gusta estar así, contigo.

-Ay Loguie, no sé qué hiciste para enamorarme tanto-Dijo el rubio rodeando a Logan, pasando su brazo por su espalda- Pero lo que sea que hayas hecho, te lo agradezco; valió la pena tanta espera.

Logan se acurrucó aun más a Kendall, siente su calor y el aroma de la loción que usa; siente la textura de la camisa que siempre fue su favorita, empieza a sincronizar su respiración con la de su amado.

-Kendall, nunca de odie-Dijo el de cabello azabache- Siento que, siempre reprimí mis verdaderos sentimientos para no salir herido, reemplace el amor que te tenía por un odio que no era bien fundamentado, lo siento.

-¡Ey! Todo está bien-Dijo Kendall abrazándolo más fuerte- No te culpo, si yo estuviera en tu misma situación hubiera reaccionado igual.

-Aun así lo siento, de haber sabido que Camile…

-Ni lo menciones-Dijo Kendall interrumpiendo al de cabello oscuro- Lo que importa es que ya pasó y al final estamos juntos.

-Tienes razón Kendall, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Loguie-Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Media hora de silencio, oscuridad incompleta por la luz de la fogata, estrellas haciendo compañía a la noche y un par de malvaviscos fueron necesarios para la que es la mejor cita del mundo. Con pocos detalles bien utilizados fue posible la unión más bella jamás creada, el rubio y el azabache miran las estrellas contemplando la belleza que la noche les puede ofrecer.

-Logan ¿Quieres irte ya?-Preguntó el rubio rompiendo el agradable silencio.

-No lo sé, esto es lindo-Dijo Logan- Pero ya hace algo de frio, está bien, vamos.

Kendall se levantó del asiento y apagó la fogata artificial, Logan aun sigue sentado mirando las estrellas y fue sorprendido por Kendall cuando lo jalo y lo pego a él para darle un beso en los labios.

-¡Kendall!-Dijo Logan riendo- Esto no es necesario.

-Lo es para mí-Dijo Kendall comenzando a caminar sin soltar a Logan- Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto y ahora que puedo no voy a desaprovechar.

El rubio camina un rato con Logan, es tan linda la escena que Logan no puede parar de sonreír. Al llegar a la cabaña correspondiente Kendall abrió la puerta, ambos entraron y mientras Kendall cierra la puerta Logan se apropió de la cama.

-¡Ey! ¿Dónde dormiré?-Dijo Kendall sonriendo.

-No lo sé, ya pensaras en algo-Dijo Logan correspondiendo la sonrisa-Tu elegiste el lugar después de todo, debiste pensarlo antes de solo pedir una cama.

-¿Sabes? Había pensado en dormir contigo cuando rente el lugar-Dijo Kendall quitando las cosas de la cama- ¿Te molesta? –Dijo sonriendo.

-Suena tentador-Dijo Logan- Está bien, te doy permiso-Dijo Logan haciéndose a un lado para que Kendall se recostara a lado de el.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Kendall riendo, apagó la luz de la cabaña y se acostó con Logan- Ahora que volvamos, le contare todo a James.

-Y yo a Lucy, podríamos ir a una cita doble, siempre quise hacer una de esas.

-Tienes razón Loguie-Dijo Kendall rodeando a Logan por la cintura con su brazo y acercando sus labios al cuello del chico- Todo lo que Logan de Knight quiera.

-Solo somos novios Kendall-Dijo Logan sonriendo.

-No suena tan loca la idea de casarnos ¿No crees?

-Ya veremos Kendall, pero debemos terminar nuestras carreras-Dijo Logan acurrucándose más- Pero no suena mal esa idea.

Los ojos de ambos se fueron cerrando sin deshacer el abrazo, no se molestaron siquiera en levantar las cobijas pues se daban calor mutuo, así pasaron la noche ya cómo novios ¡Al fin!

El día comenzó a dar los primeros rayos de luz que, acompañados del canto de las aves despertaron al de los ojos verdes. Sus ojos se llenaron de ternura al ver que Logan duerme cómodamente en su brazo. Con su mano derecha acaricia el suave cabello negro de su amado y sonríe al saber que Logan esta a su lado, por fin son más que compañeros; son más que amigos.

-Loguie, buenos días-Dijo Kendall besando la nuca del más bajo.

-Buenos días Kendall-Dijo Logan volteándose para que sus rostros se encontraran- deberíamos vestirnos.

-Sí, deberíamos vestirnos-Dijo Kendall acercando sus labios al cuello de Logan y comenzando a dar pequeños besos- O tal vez podamos hacer lo contrario.

-Ay Kendall-Dijo Logan avergonzado.

El celular del más alto comenzó a sonar logrando interrumpir sus besos, se levantó algo enojado y buscó su dispositivo en una mesa de noche.

-¿Hola?-Contestó el rubio.

-Hola Kendall-Dijo James-Lamento hablar tan temprano.

-¡Ah! No te preocupes-Dijo Kendall entendiendo pues es su mejor amigo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Sé que es de último minuto, pero ¿Podrías ayudarme con la mudanza? Mis cosas ya están en el nuevo lugar pero aun falta lo de Lucy y son muchas cosas.

-Ammm seguro-Dijo Kendall dudando un poco pues no quiere separarse de Logan, pero James lo ayudó igual y es lo menos que puede hacer- ¿A qué hora?

-El señor del camión de la mudanza llegara a la 1:00 de la tarde, muchas gracias Kendall.

-Por nada hermano, te veo después-Dijo Kendall dejando la llamada.

-¿Era James?-Preguntó Logan levantándose de la cama.

-Sí, quiere que lo ayude con la mudanza de Lucy-Dijo Kendall sentándose en la cama-Lo siento Logan, quería negarme pero es mi amigo.

-No te preocupes-Dijo Logan acercándose a Kendall y dándole un beso en la mejilla-Comprendo, también iré de todos modos; Lucy es mi amiga.

Ya aseados y en camino, van los chicos en el automóvil de la mamá de Kendall. Conversan y planean cómo decirles a sus amigos la nueva unión.

Pasadas las horas, al fin llegaron al departamento. A pesar del largo viaje siguen con mucha energía pues descansaron cómo nunca antes.

-Kendall ¿Quieres desayunar?-Dijo Logan revisando el refrigerador- Sé que es tarde para un desayuno pero no lo hicimos en la mañana y aun queda tiempo.

-Está bien ¿Qué desayunaremos?

-Puedo hacer huevos fritos con tocino-Dijo Logan sacando lo necesario- Por cierto, me quede pensando la idea de la cita doble y creo que podemos hacerla en la fiesta del sábado.

-Es verdad, seguro asistirán; nunca se pierden una fiesta-Dijo Kendall sentándose en la mesa- Incluso podríamos ir con Dak y Jo, sería divertido.

Logan y Kendall se encuentran en casa de Lucy. Mientras Kendall y James suben la cama al camión, Logan carga un par de cajas con ropa de la rebelde y Lucy lleva cosas personales.

-A ver si entendí-Dijo Lucy feliz mirando a Logan- ¿Ya son novios formales?

-Sí, ayer me lo propuso- Dijo Logan- Ahora sé que irme no es una opción, hablare con mis padres luego para informarles.

-Es lo más prudente-Dijo Lucy saliendo de la habitación con sus cosas.

-Logan ¿Necesitas ayuda? Preguntó Kendall viendo que Logan lleva las cajas con ropa.

-No, gracias Kendall-Respondió el aspirante a doctor- Solo faltan estás cosas.

Después de media hora al fin llegaron al nuevo departamento, es bastante espacioso igual que el de sus amigos. Tiene un cuarto de baño con jacuzzi, un dormitorio; espacio para sala y comedor, cuarto de servicio y espacio para cocina.

-Que buena elección-Dijo Logan mirando el departamento- Me gusta mucho.

-A mi igual-Dijo Kendall entrando con una mesa de centro- Tiene mucha luz natural, felicidades chicos; este es un gran paso.

-Lo sé Kendall, gracias-Dijo James arrimando los sillones para que la mesa quepa- ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Logan, necesito que me digas si es verdad lo que este rubio me dijo ó solo es producto de su imaginación.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Logan riendo.

-¿Es verdad que tu y Kendall son novios formalmente?

-¡Ey! ¿No crees en mi palabra?-Preguntó Kendall.

-Lo siento, pero quiero estar seguro-Respondió James riendo.

-Es verdad-Dijo Logan- Somos novios.

-¡Felicidades!-Dijo James muy emocionado- Deberíamos hacer algo para celebrar.

-Eso queremos proponerles- Dijo Kendall- ¿Van a ir a esa fiesta de la que todos hablan?

-¡Claro! Será divertido-Dijo Lucy- ¿Vamos juntos?

-Esa era lo propuesta-Dijo Kendall.

-¿Cómo una cita doble?-Preguntó James.

-¡Sí!-Dijo el rubio.

-Pues entonces si-Dijo James- Al fin mis mejores amigos se llevan bien, bueno mejor que bien.

Después de una hora de meter muebles y acomodar, el nuevo hogar quedo perfecto. Un lindo lugar, para una linda pareja.

-Chicos, debemos irnos-Dijo Kendall tomando de la mano a Logan- Casi es hora de que vaya a trabajar y quiero pasar a dejar a Logan a la casa.

-Vaya, que protector-Dijo Lucy con ternura- Les deseo lo mejor chicos; ¡Ah! Pero si te atreves a dañar a Logan…

-Tranquila, no sucederá-Dijo Kendall mirando a Logan- Lo protegeré.

-Así me gusta-Dijo James- Nos vemos luego hermano-Le dijo a Kendall dándole un abrazo y una palmada en la espalda- Mucha suerte, adiós ¿Hermanito?-Le dijo a Logan cerrando un puño esperando que el azabache las choque con él.

-Adiós James-Dijo Logan chocando puños con James- En serio es lindo verlos juntos, mucha suerte en esta etapa.

-Felicidades amigo-Dijo Kendall-Felicidades a los dos, hacen la pareja perfecta-Dijo el rubio sonriendo- Bien, vamos Loguie-Dijo el rubio jalándolo de la mano a su novio.

Kendall y Logan salieron del departamento dejando sola a la pareja. El de los ojos verdes no suelta a Logan a pesar de caminar en la calle.

-Kendall ¿Por qué no me sueltas?-Preguntó Logan sonriendo.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Somos novios después de todo; es normal ¿O te molesta?

-No es eso, es solo que a Carlos no le agradaba eso; le daba vergüenza-Dijo Logan recordando.

-Logan, sé que solo has tenido una relación y por eso te perdono pero, no está bien que me compares con tu ex novio- Dijo Kendall riendo.

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo Logan apenado.

-Y con respecto a tu comentario-Dijo Kendall jalando a Logan hacía él y mirándolo de frente-A mi no me molesta que alguien me vea contigo; es más- Dijo besando a Logan en los labios, fue un lindo y tierno beso sin exceder los limites ya que están en público; fue más un roce- Me encanta-Dijo el rubio alejándose levemente de Logan y mostrándole una perfecta sonrisa de lado.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, que comenten su opinión y ahora me voy no sin antes agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo para leer, son los mejores. Por ahora se despide: B.J Ríos ¡Últimos capítulos!**


	28. Yo soy más atrevido

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **Espero que estén muy bien, que su vida sea hermosa y llena de cosas positivas. Casi acercándonos al final les doy las gracias por darse el tiempo para leer, son los mejores. Por cierto, me disculpo previamente por los ojos sensibles ya que esta es la primera escena erótica que escribo no solo de esta historia sino de todas; aquí fui un poco más grafico en ese sentido así que lo siento si no es de su agrado. Empecemos.**

 **Capitulo 28: Yo soy más atrevido.**

Kendall y Logan salieron del departamento dejando sola a la pareja. El de los ojos verdes no suelta a Logan a pesar de caminar en la calle.

-Kendall ¿Por qué no me sueltas?-Preguntó Logan sonriendo.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Somos novios después de todo; es normal ¿O te molesta?

-No es eso, es solo que a Carlos no le agradaba eso, le daba vergüenza-Dijo Logan recordando.

-Logan, sé que solo has tenido una relación y por eso te perdono pero, no está bien que me compares con tu ex novio- Dijo Kendall riendo.

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo Logan apenado.

-Y con respecto a tu comentario-Dijo Kendall jalando a Logan hacía él y mirándolo de frente-A mi no me molesta que alguien me vea contigo; es más- Dijo besando a Logan en los labios, fue un lindo y tierno beso sin exceder los limites ya que están en público, fue más un roce de labios- Me encanta-Dijo el rubio alejándose levemente de Logan y mostrándole una perfecta sonrisa de lado.

El pelinegro se limita a observarlo. Un leve tono rosado hizo aparición en sus mejillas en muestra de su corazón acelerado y lo apenado que se encuentra por los comentarios del más alto.

-Solo caminemos-Dijo Logan sonriendo y apartándose levemente del rubio- Después de todo casi llega tu turno en la pizzería.

Después de varios minutos al fin llegaron al edificio. Kendall se limita a dejar a Logan en la entrada del departamento pues ya es tarde.

-Te veré en la noche-Dijo Kendall dándole un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios- Traeré la cena.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Logan- Te veo más tarde.

Las horas pasaban en soledad, Logan piensa cómo fue que llegaron a esto, hace tiempo su vida la tenía completamente planeada, sus estudios fueron su prioridad y en otras circunstancias se hubiera marchado sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero algo cambio gracias al rubio.

-Ay Kendall, aun pienso en mi futuro-Dijo Logan recostándose en su cama- Pero es mejor un futuro a tu lado-Dijo sonriendo y quedándose dormido.

Mientras tanto en el nuevo departamento de James y Lucy, ambos acomodan cosas de la cocina.

-Me alegra que Kendall y Logan estén juntos ahora-Dijo James.

-Lo sé, me sorprendí cuando Logan me lo dijo- Dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-De cierto modo, son la segunda pareja perfecta, después de tu y yo obviamente-Dijo James acercándose a Lucy a abrazándola por la espalda.

-Lo sé-Dijo Lucy riendo- Pero lo bueno es que Logan no tendrá que irse.

-¿Irse?- Preguntó James confundido- ¿Por qué Logan tendría que irse?

-¡Ah! Es verdad, no lo sabes-Dijo Lucy- Logan había hecho una solicitud para ir al extranjero a estudiar, pero lo pusieron en lista de espera y ahora tuvo la oportunidad de irse; pero ahora se quedara por Kendall, quiere intentarlo.

-Comprendo, debe quererlo mucho para haber decidido eso-Dijo James.

Las horas pasaron y Kendall al fin llegó al departamento, al entrar y cómo Logan no lo recibió fue directo a su habitación para ver si estaba bien pero la escena con la que se quedo fue muy linda. Logan estaba recostado de costado abrazando una almohada, al parecer estaba profundamente dormido.

-Ay Loguie-Dijo Kendall acercándose a la cama del listo- Al fin, no me cansare de decir que valió la pena la espera- Está vez acercándose a su frente y dando un pequeño beso en esta.

-Hola-Dijo Logan tomando al rubio con una mano y tirando de ella haciendo que cayera en su cama- Te extrañe mucho-Dijo abrazando al de los ojos verdes quedando arriba de el.

-Vaya Logan, no sabía que podías ser tan atrevido-Dijo Kendall pasando su mano por la espalda de Logan- Pero, puedo serlo un poco más-Dijo el rubio bajando su mano hasta su trasero.

-Está bien, tu ganas-Dijo Logan sonrojándose pero sin cambiar de posición.

-Me gusta cuanto te sonrojas-Dijo el rubio mirando seductoramente al listo presionando un poco más su trasero provocándole un leve gemido- Y cuando gimes.

-Creo que cometí un error-Dijo Logan bajándose de Kendall, pero el de la mirada esmeralda giro e hizo que Logan estuviera debajo de el.

-Vamos Loguie-Dijo Kendall subiendo levemente la playera de su novio dejando ver parte de su abdomen y comenzó a acariciarlo- ¿De verdad no te gusta que haga esto?- Dijo esta vez escondiendo sus labios en el cuello de Logan y dando pequeños besos- En cuanto me digas puedes detenerme, aunque te recomiendo que lo hagas pronto porque más adelante tal vez no podre hacerlo.

Los besos y caricias del más alto comienzan a subir de tono, la mano que acariciaba suavemente el abdomen del inteligente fue más abajo hasta alcanzar su entrepierna y rozar delicadamente su erección. Las manos de Logan tomaron la mano de Kendall que acariciaba su parte intima y la presionó más contra su erección lo que provocó un gemido más fuerte.

-Creo que si te gusta después de todo-Dijo Kendall alzando su rostro del cuello del más bajo y mirando sus ojos.

-Me convenciste después de todo-Dijo Logan rodeando el cuello de Kendall con sus brazos y juntándolo a él dándole un beso muy apasionado. Sus labios fueron de simples roses a una batalla con sus lenguas por el control del beso, batalla que Logan perdió gustosamente.

Las manos del de cabello oscuro quitaron la camisa de Kendall dejando ver su abdomen delgado. De nuevo Logan giro quedando de nuevo sobre Kendall y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su abdomen desnudo.

-Sigue cariño, me encanta tenerte de ese modo-Dijo Kendall disfrutando los labios de su amado sobre él.

Mientras los labios de Logan estaban ocupados cubriendo el abdomen de su novio; su mano derecha comenzó a escabullirse hasta el botón del pantalón del más alto, lo abrió rápidamente y bajó levemente el pantalón dejando la ropa interior de Kendall expuesta, es un bóxer pequeño color azul marino. Logan paró de besar el abdomen y se sentó en cima de la erección de Kendall que aun tenía una capa de tela al igual que Logan tiene toda su ropa puesta.

-Por dios Loguie-Dijo Kendall cerrando levemente sus ojos y dejando salir un enorme suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Logan moviéndose de izquierda a derecha sobre la erección del rubio mientras se quita la playera-¿No dijiste que tu eres más atrevido?

-¿Es un reto?- Dijo Kendall sonriendo pícaramente y presionando el trasero de Logan con ambas manos- Me encanta tu trasero, es tan lindo.

Logan volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez no se detuvo y se movió un poco más rápido sobre la entrepierna de Kendall que aun tiene el bóxer. Pero aunque el rubio tiene bóxer y Logan todavía tienen pantalón logra sentir perfectamente el pene erecto de Kendall tratando de escapar de esa capa de tela. A la vez tiene algo de miedo de llegar más lejos pues logra sentir que la longitud del miembro de su novio es elevada pero a estas alturas, no quiere parar.

-Logan ¿Disfrutas hacerme sufrir?-Dijo Kendall- Ya quiero sentir tu piel.

Logan sonrió y ahora atacó el cuello del rubio. Mientras está sobre él y sus besos ocupan el cuello de Kendall, el más alto quita rápidamente el cinturón del pantalón de Logan, luego desabrocha el botón y baja rápidamente el pantalón dejando a Logan en ropa interior. De este modo acaricia los muslos de Logan sobre la tela de los bóxer, pero poco a poco va metiendo sus manos dentro de la ropa interior acariciando la cremosa piel de su amado.

Logan gime por esa acto y Kendall aprovechó para tomar el control de nuevo.

-Gime para mi Loguie-Dijo Kendall y giró haciendo que Logan quedara bajo él y lo mira unos segundos con una mirada seductora, Logan sonríe y lleva su mano a los bóxers de Kendall bajándolos y dejando al aire su erección. Con sus manos comienza a masturbarlo lentamente.

-¿Quién es más atrevido ahora?-Preguntó Logan.

Kendall volteo a Logan haciéndolo quedar boca abajo y untó su pene contra el trasero de Logan que aun tiene la ropa interior. Baja su rostro y comienza a lamer levemente la oreja de Logan sin dejar de hacer movimientos de su erección contra Logan logando sacarle un par de gemidos más.

-Está es una batalla que no puedes ganar cariño-Susurró Kendall a Logan en su oído sin dejar de pasar su erección sobre el trasero de Logan- Pero diste una buena batalla.

La primera noche en el departamento cómo pareja será algo difícil de olvidar, sus cuerpos se encontraron por primera vez al igual que sus sentimientos lo habían hecho ya con anterioridad. Los movimientos de Kendall enloquecen a Logan al igual que sus palabras y frases. Se encuentran en un estado tan profundo; tan íntimo que con tan solo mirarse saben perfectamente lo que se quieren decir. Un "Te quiero" fue reemplazado por miradas candentes llenas de fuego que encienden su encuentro a cada instante.

La mañana llegó y con ella la luz del sol que iluminó la habitación del inteligente. La joven pareja solo estaba cubierta con una delicada sábana blanca y la cabeza de Logan descansa sobre el pecho de Kendall. No tienen ropa y un gran desorden puede verse en el suelo.

El primero en despertar fue Logan, abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio a Kendall dormido abrazándolo. El inteligente sonrió al recordar la noche que pasó con el más alto. Por instinto el inteligente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio logrando despertarlo al momento.

-Buenos días Loguie-Dijo Kendall con voz ronca abrazando aun más fuerte a su novio- Si me despiertas así todos los días, no me importa levantarme temprano.

-Entonces, que así sea-Dijo Logan regalándole otro beso al rubio- Ya debemos levantarnos, hay que desayunar.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar? Podemos ir afuera si quieres.

-No, cocinare-Dijo Logan sentándose en la cama y poniéndose la ropa interior que estaba al pie de su cama- Pero primero iré a ducharme.

-¿Te acompaño?-Preguntó Kendall besando la espalda aun desnuda del inteligente

-No es una buena idea, si vamos no querremos salir después y tenemos cosas que hacer-Dijo Logan sonriendo y levantándose de la cama, se puso su playera y salió de la recamara con su bata de baño.

Pasada media hora, Logan prepara un par de panecillos en la cocina mientras Kendall sale de su habitación ya vestido con el cabello un poco húmedo.

-Huele muy bien-Dijo Kendall sentándose al comedor.

-Gracias-Dijo Logan saliendo de la cocina con los panecillos en una charola y un par de platos, se sentó a lado del más alto y le dio un plato para que se sirviera- ¿Hoy trabajas?

-No, hoy no tengo turno-Dijo Kendall sirviéndose- Hoy soy todo tuyo.

-Me parece bien-Dijo Logan riendo- Entonces ¿Quieres hacer algo?

-Veamos las películas del otro día-Dijo el de la mirada esmeralda- Ahora no tienes pretextos ¿O sí?

-¡Ya dije que lo sentía! -Dijo Logan- Pero es buena idea, vamos a verlas cuando terminemos de desayunar.

Después de un rato desayunando y conversando, terminaron y fueron al sillón para poder ver las películas a gusto.

-¿Sabes? Esto es lindo-Dijo Kendall.

-Lo sé-Dijo Logan que está recostado en las piernas de Kendall mientras el rubio acaricia su cabello- Espero que siempre sigamos así.

Mientras tanto en casa de Camile.

-¿Bien? ¿Van a ir?-Le preguntó Carlos a la chica.

-Sí, lo harán-Dijo Camile revisando su teléfono- incluso me atrevería a decir que ya están saliendo formalmente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le preguntó Carlos.

-No lo sé, es una suposición-Dijo la chica- Así será mejor, sé lo que te digo; después de esto ya no estarán juntos ni siquiera cómo compañeros.

-Y así podre regresar con Logan-Dijo Carlos.

-*No me importa eso, ya ni siquiera quiero a Kendall; solo quiero que se separen, si Kendall no es mío tampoco será de Logan, me costó mucho trabajo alejarlos en primer lugar cómo para dejarlo ganar tan fácil*- Piensa Camile en silencio.

 **Bien chicos, hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo perdón si no les gustó la escena erótica, salí un poco de mi manera de escribir original pero espero y les haya gustado o por lo menos no les haya incomodado mucho. Por ahora se despide B.J Ríos. ¡Últimos capítulos!**


	29. ¿Qué decidiste?

**¡Hola chicos!**

 **¿Cómo están? Reamente espero que bien y que su vida sea hermosa. Hoy les tengo nuevo capítulo así que espero y sea de su agrado.**

 **Capitulo 29: ¿Qué decidiste?**

-¿Sabes? Esto es lindo-Dijo Kendall.

-Lo sé-Dijo Logan que está recostado en las piernas de Kendall mientras el rubio acaricia su cabello- Espero que siempre sigamos así.

Mientras tanto en casa de Camile.

-¿Bien? ¿Van a ir?-Le preguntó Carlos a la chica.

-Sí, lo harán-Dijo Camile revisando su teléfono- incluso me atrevería a decir que ya están saliendo formalmente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le preguntó Carlos.

-No lo sé, es una suposición-Dijo la chica- Así será mejor, sé lo que te digo; después de esto ya no estarán juntos ni siquiera cómo compañeros.

-Y así podre regresar con Logan-Dijo Carlos.

-*No me importa eso, ya ni siquiera quiero a Kendall; solo quiero que se separen, si Kendall no es mío tampoco será de Logan, me costó mucho trabajo alejarlos en primer lugar cómo para dejarlo ganar tan fácil*- Piensa Camile en silencio.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Logan. Siguen viendo películas entre risas, pláticas y caricias. Pasaron las horas, los chicos comieron todo el tiempo frituras y comida chatarra mientras ven las películas que habían quedado pendientes hace días.

-Kendall ¿No quieres cenar algo más?-Dijo Logan liberándose de los brazos del rubio y levantándose del sillón- Hemos estado comiendo comida chatarra todas estas horas.

-Lo sé, por eso no tengo hambre-Dijo el rubio- pero de vez en cuando no hace daño; además me gusto estar contigo todo el día de este modo.

-A mi igual, pero ya es tarde- Dijo Logan revisando la hora en su teléfono móvil- Deberíamos dormir ya, mañana tenemos escuela.

-Lo sé-Dijo Kendall apagando la televisión- Vamos a dormir.

Los chicos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se pusieron sus pijamas. Logan se lavó los dientes y justo cuando entro a su habitación vio que Kendall está recostado en su cama.

-Kendall ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Logan sonriendo- Deberías dormir ya.

-Eso voy a hacer-Dijo el más alto haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a Logan a la cama- Pero tu cama es más grande que la mía, aquí estaremos más cómodos. Creo que el dormir juntos ya no es un problema ¿O sí?

-Supongo que no-Dijo Logan acostándose junto al rubio- Debemos comprar una cama más grande.

-¿Porqué? Así está bien-Dijo Kendall rodeando la cintura de Logan con su brazo y juntándolo más a él.

-Descansa Kendall-Dijo Logan sonriendo.

-Tú también Logan-Respondió Kendall dando un pequeño beso en la nuca del más bajo.

Así pasaron las horas de su tercera noche juntos, al parecer podían comenzar a desocupar una habitación ya que planean compartir la habitación de Logan al ser la más espaciosa y a la que le entra más luz por el balcón.

La alarma se hizo sonar, Kendall despertó y la apagó de manera un tanto violenta. Pero su rostro cambio al ver a Logan dormido, ya no le importaba despertar temprano si es que Logan estaba a su lado.

-Buenos días-Le dijo el rubio con la voz ronca acariciando la espalda de Logan sobre su pijama- Ya debemos levantarnos.

-Buenos días-Dijo Logan rodando y encontrándose con Kendall de lado, le dio un tierno beso y se levantó de la cama- Yo pido la ducha primero-Dijo está vez tomando su bata de baño y saliendo de la habitación.

Kendall sonrió, se dio un par de minutos más recostado y ya cuando sintió la fuerza de voluntad se levantó de ella.

Unos minutos después, Logan prepara huevos fritos cuando Kendall sale de su habitación vestido con una camisa roja, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis blancos.

-Ya siéntate Kendall-Dijo Logan saliendo de la cocina con los platos con comida.

-Muchas gracias-Respondió el rubio obedeciendo al pelinegro- Por cierto Loguie, hoy trabajare saliendo de la escuela y no podre traerte.

-No te preocupes Kendall, de todos modos planeaba ir a casa de mis padres después del colegio-Dijo Logan recordando que debe hablar con sus padres para decirles su decisión.

Ya terminaron las clases, el almuerzo fue divertido con Kendall, Dak y Logan; Kendall dejó de lado las diferencias que tenía con Dak ya que ahora sabe que no quiere a Logan de un modo romántico.

Kendall fue a su trabajo con Dak mientras que Logan se dirige a casa de sus padres para hacerles saber su decisión. Al llegar su padre está viendo la televisión mientras su madre lee un libro sentada en el sillón con su marido.

-Hola mamá-Dijo Logan acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla-Hola papá-Le dijo a su padre con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que viniste hijo- Dijo su madre levantándose de su asiento y yendo a la cocina.

-Si hijo, aun no nos acostumbrados del todo a no tenerte aquí-Dijo su padre sonriendo.

-Lo sé papá. También ha sido un cambio radical para mí-Dijo el aspirante a doctor sentándose en el sillón individual.

-Por cierto Logan, hay un tema que dejamos abierto-Dijo su madre saliendo de la cocina y entregándole a su hijo un vaso con jugo de naranja y sentándose a lado de su esposo- ¿Ya pensaste si vas a ir el extranjero?

-Por eso vine mamá-Dijo Logan nervioso- Para empezar, quiero agradecerles por darme la noticia, no imaginaba que podría ir y aunque sé que es una gran oportunidad, no quiero ir.

-Entiendo Logan-Dijo su padre serio- Pero me gustaría saber porque no te quieres ir.

-La verdad han cambiado muchas cosas esté poco tiempo que no he vivido con ustedes-Dijo el inteligente jugando con sus manos por el nerviosismo que siente- Uno de esos cambios es lo que me mantiene aquí, quiero terminar la carrera en esta escuela.

-Pero ¿Cuál es ese cambio que te mantiene aquí? No me digas que regresaste con Carlos-Dijo su madre enojada.

-¡No! Para nada-Dijo Logan apresurado- Es solo que… ¿Recuerdas el tiempo que estuve deprimido cuando estaba en la secundaria?- Le preguntó Logan a su mamá.

-Sí, sino mal recuerdo era por un chico, pero nunca me dijiste su nombre-Dijo su madre seria.

-Bien, su nombre es Kendall-Dijo Logan agachando la mirada- Es mi compañero de departamento-Sus padres lo miran sorprendido- el también siente lo mismo que yo, sentía los mismo desde ese entonces y ahora que estoy con él lo supe; lo quiero y quiero quedarme con él.

Un silencio inundo la casa de los Mitchell; a pesar que sus padres quieren a su hijo y respetan sus decisiones, no están muy seguros de su decisión.

-Escucha Logan, sabemos que lo que sientes puede ser muy fuerte-Dijo su madre-Pero no quiero que eches a perder una oportunidad tan grande.

-Les agradezco su preocupación-Dijo Logan-Pero sé lo que hago y a lo que me atengo, además la escuela a la que asisto es muy buena, tiene un nivel alto.

-Pero sería mejor en la escuela que querías en el extranjero-Dijo su padre- Pero a fin de cuentas, es tu decisión y debemos respetarla-Dijo su padre sonriendo- Sé que serás responsable con esta decisión.

-Pero por si algo sale mal-Dijo la señora Mitchell- No dudes en hablarnos, aun hay tiempo para que vayas a la entrevista.

-Muchas gracias mamá-Dijo Logan feliz- Pero no creo necesitarlo, de todos modos agradezco la intención y la actitud que están tomando.

-Bien hijo, no te preocupes-dijo su madre- Entonces ahora vamos a comer y creo que debes presentarnos a ese chico.

-Lo hare mamá, hoy no puedo porque trabaja pero veremos una fecha apropiada-Dijo Logan sonriendo- Pero acepto la invitación a comer.

Pasaron las horas platicando y comiendo, hace mucho que Logan no disfrutaba una comida así, en compañía de sus padres. Ya llegadas las cinco de la tarde era hora de despedirse. Ya después llegó al departamento, hizo sus deberes y esperó a Kendall a que llegara.

Ya llegando las nueve de la noche, el rubio llegó con un par de hamburguesas en una mano y su teléfono celular en otra contestando una llamada.

Logan vio entrar al rubio pero no quiso intervenir en la llamada que tenía, ya que el rubio terminó se acercó a Logan que estaba sentado en el sillón y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios.

-¿Qué tal te fue Logan?-Le preguntó Kendall sentándose junto al pelinegro- Hablo de la visita que les hiciste a tus padres.

-Bastante bien de hecho-Dijo Logan con una sonrisa- ¿Y a ti en el trabajo?

-Bien, Dak ayudó un poco y hablaron sobre la fiesta, también van a ir; les dije si querían ir con nosotros y James y Lucy y dijeron que si-Dijo Kendall levantándose del sillón y yendo a la cocina, cuando regresó trajo dos platos y los puso en el comedor.

-Por cierto, mis padres quieren conocerte y yo quiero conocer a tu mamá-Dijo Logan levantándose y yendo al comedor donde estaba su novio.

-Podríamos organizar una cena-Dijo el de la mirada esmeralda poniendo las hamburguesas en los platos- ¿Te parece?

-Si Kendall, sería lindo-Dijo Logan comiendo un bocado.

 **Bien chicos, gracias a todos por seguir la historia, y aquí acaba este capítulo. Por ahora se despide B.J Ríos ¡Últimos capítulos!**


End file.
